In Love With a Stranger
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: After half a year spent in a coma, Bella wakes up to find she can't remember how she got hurt, how she ended up in New York, or how she got pregnant. Some memories are just too painful to recall, AH Re-Write, bits will be different at the beginning and the middle and end will be totally changed.
1. Chapter 1

**IN LOVE WITH A STRANGER**

**By Savannavansmutsmut**

**SM owns it and Dollybigmomma beta'd it.**

**This is a re-write, like I did with Isle of Dreams. Parts of the beginning will seem familiar if you've already read this, but it will change quickly. I hated this story when I first wrote it and wanted to remove it. Dolly wouldn't let me pull it, because she loved it. Now I'm re-writing it so I'll love it, too. Maybe I'll like Bella more this time around…**

**Chapter 1 – Nightmares**

**BELLA**

_I looked down at myself, seeing I was in thin pajamas. He was going to leave without me knowing. I'd caught him sneaking out. I was barefoot, it was still dark and cold, as fall had come early here in New York. I jumped in his cab as it pulled away, not wanting him to leave. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye." I remembered my throat being scratchy and sore, like I'd been crying a lot._

"_I said goodbye last night." He kissed my fingers, but my eyes stayed focused on his lap, ashamed. "You shouldn't have come. I told you I had to go, Bella, don't make this harder than it has to be."_

_I was suddenly on the sidewalk. "Get on now, you're going to freeze to death out here in this wind." He gripped my shoulders, turning me toward another cab. "I told you not to get out. You shouldn't have come along in the first place." _

"_But…"_

"_No buts," he passed money to the cab driver, "Take her home." _

I woke up upset again. I'd had the dream a million times, but I could never look up and see his face. I knew I'd loved him, and he'd pushed me away. He didn't kiss me goodbye. I could only conclude he didn't love me in return. It hurt so deeply, every time I remembered it. The crushing pain in my chest held me captive in bed, until my daughter came in and dragged me out.

I hated that dream. It always came before a bad day. The other one was my favorite. He called me beautiful, with that rich British accent, though I couldn't recall where he was originally from, or what his name was. I'd woken up to him calling my name, only to find my daughter instead of him shaking my shoulder to wake me. I hated it, I hated him, and I hated myself for not remembering more and for never having had the guts to really try and find him. The pain in my chest from just the memory of him leaving me was so acute that I was terrified to endure more. I didn't think I could handle it without a complete mental and emotional breakdown.

"Mom," my daughter jumped on my bed and picked up on my solemn mood. "Bad dream?"

I never told her about them, I just pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Penny," I kissed her copper curls. "You make my bad dreams go away. Thank you for coming to wake me."

I gave her a quick tickle, cheering up when I heard my daughter laugh. I glanced at the clock and saw it was time to get her off to school. It was another day in New York, another day that I stayed somewhere I didn't belong. For some reason, I could never force myself to leave. I couldn't leave the last place I remembered him being, even if he never returned for me. I figured it was my subconscious holding me in place, because every time my mother suggested I leave, I became a crying hysterical mess. I couldn't go, I couldn't leave where he might have been, where he might be again someday. He could return and remember me, even if I couldn't remember him.

I knew my hope was in vain. It was now seven years later, and no one ever came to claim me, to find me and to step up as father to my daughter. I was scared that that was what had pushed him away. Had he not wanted children? Did he think I'd cheated? Did I cheat? I didn't think I would have done such a thing, but I'd never imagined running away with a man who was virtually a stranger.

I didn't know why, but I'd never let my friends or family meet him. My father told me that I'd said there wasn't time, I'd insisted that I was in love and left with him. When I completely disappeared for the six months I'd been in a coma, he was sure that "Foreign Bastard" had killed me. He called him Jack after Jack the Ripper when I started trying to look for him, and he finally discouraged me from pursuing it any further. The fear of rejection didn't help, either. Of what little I could remember right before my coma, that memory of him leaving me was the clearest of them all, and it hurt more than anything I had ever felt in my life.

I pushed open the door to my bookstore and flipped the sign to say open. I turned on the lights and heater then headed to the back to turn on the coffee machine and set out the trays of cookies and cupcakes I had baked the night before. After the air in the store was swirling with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, I moved to the back to open the new shipment of books that had arrived yesterday.

And so another day began.

My life was good. I loved my job, and I loved my daughter. I had good friends, and I liked to focus on the future, because when it came to the past, it hurt too much to think about it, or rather try to think about it.

Rose had called last night, asking if she could pick up Elizabeth from school and take her shopping, and I knew by now that protesting was pointless and agreed to it. After I got Elizabeth to bed, I spent the evening reading a good book between swapping sheets of cookies around in the oven, not thinking once of what had happened to me seven years ago, when I woke up one day in a hospital, six months of my life having passed, as I lay comatose and roundly pregnant, with a very worried blonde beauty sitting by my side.

_**Seven years ago…**_

Rosalie Hale was a stranger who had found me slumped in an alley with a severe head injury. She'd run and gotten help, lying about being my sister so she could stay with me. She was new to the city and didn't have any friends. She wasn't big on being friendly with other women as it was; being Rosalie Hale and so beautiful, it was hard to keep true female friends. So, being lonely, she would sit and talk with me. Being comatose couldn't have made me very good company, but Rose was somehow okay with that.

I was surprised when I awoke to the Amazon beauty painting her toenails, talking casually about her brother moving into town. Rose was so focused on her pedicure that she didn't realize I was awake, until I yawned and commented that it must have been nice to have a brother. She jumped, spilling polish all over and grabbed her chest to try and contain her beating heart. I giggled at the sight of this crazy woman freaking out.

"Oh, my God, you're awake! Oh, thank God! I'll get a nurse. Yes, a nurse. Oh, wait, um, I didn't know your name, so I told them you were my sister, Mary Hale," she said in a rush, "Nurse, got to find a nurse!"

I didn't say anything as the frantic woman ran out the door screaming, "She's awake! She's awake!" The nurses walked in and smiled, and one of them slipped off to get the doctor.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ms. Hale? You've had your sister worried. She's visited you every day since you've been with us," the nurse said looking at me carefully.

"I'm fine, just groggy and achy." I stretched and sat up slowly, and that was when I suddenly noticed my distended stomach. "Oh, my God, what's wrong with me?"

I tentatively put my hand on my rounded stomach, and the nurse just smiled tightly. "The doctor will be here in a moment, Ms. Hale. Why don't you lie back and relax until he gets here."

Lie back and relax? She had to be kidding, right?

Dr. Newton walked in a few moments later holding my file and smiled. "Hale, Mary," he read the name and looked up at me with his baby blues smiling. "I'll bet you got a lot of football jokes as a kid with that name," he laughed. "I'm Dr. Michael Newton. Welcome back to the waking world. You've been out for quite a while."

"Ah, could you tell me what's going on?" I asked. I was in no mood for humor at the moment. I wanted some answers.

"Certainly, I know this is a bit of a surprise to you, Ms. Hale, but you've been in a coma for six months. It was determined when your sister brought you in that you were pregnant. Were you aware of this fact?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. There was no way I could have been pregnant. I was a virgin for heaven sakes!

I shook my head no. "That's impossible."

"What's the last thing you remember, Ms. Hale?"

I tried desperately to remember what had happened. "It was after graduation; I'd just finished my literary degree. I went and had dinner at the café, I paid and was getting ready to leave, and…that's it, that's the last thing I remember."

"Is there someone you'd like to contact? Your sister said she didn't know who your boyfriend was."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Dr. Newton flashed a knowing smile at me, and I snapped at him. "I don't, and I can't be pregnant, I'm a virgin. I've never even…" I couldn't finish that thought. He didn't need to know exactly how inexperienced I was.

His face twisted into a pout. "Well, I'm afraid you've had some memory loss, but it should come back gradually once you get back into your routine. Your OB/GYN will be in soon to check up on you. So will your physical therapist. They'll set up future appointments, we'll do a few more tests, and then you'll be free to go home, okay?"

I just nodded my head, not really sure what it all meant.

Rose came back in and smiled weakly. "Um, hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose. I found you in the alley not far from my store and brought you in. Apparently, you hit your head pretty bad or something, because you had a really nasty head wound. I was worried about you, but they wouldn't tell me anything about you, so I told them I was your sister."

"Was…was I raped?" I asked with a weak voice.

"No, they said you weren't attacked like that. Thank God." Rose put her hand on my tummy. "So, you don't know who then?" Rose looked up at me with sad eyes.

"No, this is impossible. I'm a virgin. I've never…I didn't…" I was getting upset, and Rose grabbed my hand, holding it comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay, I believe you."

"How can you believe me with this in front of you?" I gestured to my stomach.

"Well, I believe you don't remember, and that, my dear, is a little girl," Rose said with a smile.

"A girl?" I asked worried. "You're not kidding? So I'm really pregnant? This isn't some horrible joke? God, that would be just like Jake."

"Jake?"

"He's my best friend. Has anyone come to see me?"

"Well, no."

"Where's my phone?"

"Um, I don't know, you didn't have it on you, or a purse or any identification, nothing, hence the name Mary Hale. Sorry about that, I totally didn't realize it would come out as some sort of football move. What's your real name? Do you remember it?"

"Yes, it's Isabella, Bella Swan. So, no phone?"

"Unfortunately, no. Would you like to use mine?" Rose offered.

"Please?" I dialed my dad's number, sure he'd be worried about me. It rang a few times, and I was surprised when Jake answered the phone, not my dad. "Jake, where's my dad? I need to talk to him. I'm in the hospital and-"

He started right in on me. "What did that bastard do to you? I'll kill him. What happened, Bells? Why are you in the hospital?"

I started crying. "I don't know, Jake. I don't know what happened. I've been in a coma for six months, and oh, God, Jake, I'm pregnant; how can I be pregnant?" I was full-on panicking now.

"Bella, calm down, I'm on my way. You just need to tell me what hospital you're in."

"Where's my dad, Jake? Why did you answer his phone? I want my dad."

"He was working late and wanted someone to be around to answer the phone in case you finally called. It's a good thing he did. Now tell me where you are, and we'll get there as soon as possible."

"What the name of the hospital I'm at?" I asked Rose.

"St. Joseph's West in New York."

"I'm in St. Joseph's West in…NEW YORK! What the hell am I doing in New York?"

"Your name, tell him you're going by Mary Hale," she reminded me.

"I'm buying the tickets now. We'll be there by five o'clock this evening, okay? We're coming. Is he still around?"

"Who, Jake? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"That guy, the foreign guy you ran off with! You didn't tell me his name. Fuck, Bella, don't you remember? You met him at the café a couple of weeks after graduation. That's all you told me." I could hear Jake frantically packing in the background.

"I don't remember anything, Jake. I only remember graduation and taking pictures with my dad, that's it. That's where my memory stops."

"Bella, you're missing a whole seven months of time. You met him on your last day in Seattle at the café, and you were totally gone over him. You said you were dropping off your stuff at your dad's in Forks, and you told him you'd send for it when you'd found a place, that you'd met someone and were heading off to be with him. Your dad was so pissed. How can you not remember any of this?"

"I don't, okay! I don't remember anything after walking into the café."

"It's going to be fine, just calm down and take a few deep breaths. I'm on my way out the door. The flight gets in just before five o'clock. I'm on my way, Bells. Charlie's going to jump out of his skin when he hears we found you. I've got to go if we're gonna make the flight."

I let out one more sob and let him go. At least I'd be seeing my dad soon.

When my dad and Jake arrived, they almost squished the guts out of me, hugging me in relief. Jake hadn't told my dad that I was pregnant, and he really flipped when he found out. I think the fact that I didn't remember conceiving her got me off the hook. There was no angry response or disappointed looks, just the occasional worried glance, and I was sure all daddies felt that way when their daughters were expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns it.**

**This is a re-write, like I did with Isle of Dreams. Parts of the beginning will seem familiar if you've already read this, but it will change quickly. I hated this story when I first wrote it and wanted to remove it. Dolly wouldn't let me pull it, because she loved it. Now I'm re-writing it so I'll love it, too. Maybe I'll like Bella more this time around…**

**Chapter 2- Surrendering**

_Seven years later…_

New York had ended up being my permanent home. I originally stayed to try and remember what had happened, but after never getting more than a few flashes of someone I didn't know, and the bad reoccurring dream, I stopped trying. My subconscious brain was obviously not willing to share that information with the conscious part that could do something with the information. I think the repetitive dream of him leaving me didn't motivate me to look any harder. It hurt so much to even think about that memory, and I was afraid I'd remember some more things that were even more painful or traumatic than that one.

I stayed with Rose because she insisted. She finally opened up to me, confessing that she had lost a baby once, and she would really like to have us both around the apartment. I couldn't refuse, because after weeks of Rose defending me against Jake and my father, we had become close.

My dad was still beside himself, not able to believe the mess I had gotten myself into. He gave me what few clues he could about the mysterious man I had followed across the country, but after a frustrating month of finding nothing, and my flatly refusing to give up and go home with him, he finally went back to Forks alone.

Rose thought it was a tragic love story and wanted to help me find the love I had run off with. I was too ashamed to admit to her that I was most likely a naive fool that followed some jerk across the country, only to be dumped after such a short time. I had been stupid, I couldn't remember what had gotten into me, and I really didn't want to. After another two months of turning up nothing, I told Rose to stop looking.

After my daughter was born, I got a job working for Rose's brother, Jasper, as his assistant, and after a few years of that, I'd finally saved up enough, along with the help of a silent investor, to buy my little bookstore. Jasper insisted that he knew it would be a good investment and said he would be offended if I didn't give him the opportunity to invest. He was the best business partner I could've ever hoped for, and he and Rose became my family.

After seven years of never finding anything and finally giving up trying, my life had finally settled into a predictable and fairly normal routine. However, the whole ordeal left me shy and jumpy around strangers, men especially.

The bell on the door chimed, and I looked up startled. One of my regular customers entered with his creepy smile. If it wasn't for the fact that he bought something on a weekly basis, I would've kicked him out long ago, but as it was, he was my best customer, and so I treated him as such.

"Good evening, Ms. Bella."

"Good evening, James," I responded politely. "Is there something I could help you with today?"

His piercing blue eyes seemed to be memorizing me, making my skin crawl. His long blonde hair was tucked up under a knit cap, and I always thought it odd that he wore it so long. It didn't seem to match the sweater vest persona he was trying to pull off.

"No, I'm just looking for something fun to read today. You got in your new shipment of the latest comic books, right?"

I knew it should bug me that he knew the workings of my store so well, but I tried to just shrug it off. He was just an avid reader like me.

"Yes, I just finished stocking them, help yourself."

"Thank you, I will," he said giving me a wide scary grin. Every hair on my body was standing on end at his mere presence. I found myself wishing he would just hurry up and leave, and I didn't care if he bought anything or not this time. He was really giving me the creeps this evening.

I went to stand behind the cash register, putting the counter between us, hoping to stop him from approaching me too closely, just in case. My hand rested on the phone. I didn't know why this man made me feel on the verge of a panic attack. It was ridiculous, really. He had been coming to my store regularly since the day I opened, and he had only ever invited me out for coffee once that first week, which I politely declined, stating that I didn't date. I was surprised when he actually nodded and smiled, accepting my answer and became a regular customer anyway, despite my disinterest in him. He was never anything but polite to me, and I didn't understand why this man made my skin crawl. _What was it about him that scared me so much?_ I didn't understand why I couldn't get past it.

He finally made his purchase and slipped out the door. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, relaxing now that he was out of the store and away from me.

The door chimed again, making me jump, but I was filled with instant relief when I heard Jasper's voice.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper called to me. "Have you seen my sister? And where is my beautiful niece?" Jasper and Rose both treated my daughter like their niece and me as their sister, always referring to us as such.

"They went shopping, why? What's up?"

"Oh, we have this client overseas. He's known for his bad attitude and stand-offish ways, and I was hoping that if I took Rose…"

"Are you telling me you were going to pimp your sister out, so you could get a better deal? Jasper, I'm appalled," I teased.

"No, not at all, but you know Rose and rich men, she enjoys flirting. I was just being a good brother."

"God, Jazz, you really are a pimp."

"I'd be doing them both a favor. The guy never loosens up. He's the same age as us, and I hear he doesn't even date. He's obviously suffering from SHAG deficit."

"SHAG deficit?"

"Seriously Hot Action from a Girl deficit; causes all sorts problems in the normal dude. Symptoms are doucheyness, stickintheassitis, blue balls and the like. Nasty business, let me tell you."

I just let out a laugh at Jasper's pseudo-disorder. "What's wrong with not dating, huh? I don't, and I get along just fine."

"Not all of us can be as cool as you, Swan. Not dating is usually fodder for being extremely cranky, most people don't deal as well as you with dry spells."

"You should just leave him alone. I know I don't like people messing in my personal life. I'd be willing to wager he feels the same."

"Yes, but he's yet to meet Rose. Most people don't mind her being part of their personal life."

"You're such a slime ball, and if he takes the bait, he is, too."

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Prudey, when my sister named you Mary, she forgot to add 'virgin' in front of it."

I threw my book at him.

"It was an immaculate conception, was it not?" I jumped on him to shut him up, and he just laughed and tickled me to the ground. "It's alright, Swan. I'll remember to say my Hail Mary's after I make the deal," he snickered as he ran away from me, escaping out the door.

I just laughed and shook my head. It wasn't even my name, but for some reason, even seven years later, I was still getting teased about it. I locked up and made my way upstairs to my apartment. It was just a little two-bedroom place, but it was just right for Elizabeth and me. It was all we needed, all I needed, really. After years of roughhousing with Jasper, I wondered why I never developed feelings for him or anyone else. Deep down, I knew the answer. I was in love with someone else, and that was never going to change.

Rose dropped by to see me the next day. "Jasper wants me to go to England with him."

"I know, sounds like fun. I've always wanted to go."

"Then why don't you go instead? I've been dozens of times."

"I can't just drop everything. I have a daughter and a store to take care of, Rose. Not all of us can just up and leave whenever we want."

"Oh, oh, oh! I just got an idea, why don't I take over at the store and watch Lizzy for you!"

"What?"

"It's only for a few days. You'd leave on Thursday and arrive on Friday. Jasper has a meeting that afternoon, but then you'll be free to shop and play tourist all weekend. He'll have one more meeting on Monday, and then you fly home that afternoon. You'll be back by Tuesday! I can totally handle it!"

"Rose, really, I don't know. Jazz wants you to go so you can flirt with some cranky rich guy to loosen him up, so he can make a better deal. I doubt I'd be willing to do anything that would even turn his head. Besides, he doesn't sound interested in being loosened up."

She laughed, "I know, but he sounds more your type than mine."

"I don't have a type, Rose. We both know that."

"Exactly, and neither does he. You're perfect for each other."

"Of course, especially since we live on different continents, and neither of us dates. That'll do wonders for our nonexistent relationship."

"Jasper won't pimp you out. You'd actually be doing this poor guy a favor by going, save him some angst. I know Jazz won't push you on him, and he would me."

I let out a sigh.

"Come on, Bella, you know you want to see England, and this is just too good an opportunity to pass up. Just go! I'm calling Jasper and letting him know of the changes. I think he'll be happy to have your company. He gets so cranky sometimes when we go together."

"Fine, ask Jasper. I said ASK, okay? And if he's cool with me going, I'll pay my own way. Just have him call me with the amount. If Jasper agrees, then I'll go and save this poor stranger the mental and emotional duress of having a knock-dead gorgeous blond thrust at him like an unsolicited, not-quite-so-virginal sacrifice."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Rose grinned wickedly at me.

Somehow I doubted it.


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns it.**

**This is a re-write, like I did with Isle of Dreams. Parts of the beginning will seem familiar if you've already read this, but it will change quickly. I hated this story when I first wrote it and wanted to remove it. Dolly wouldn't let me pull it, because she loved it. Now I'm re-writing it so I'll love it, too. Maybe I'll like Bella more this time around…**

**Chapter 3 - Stranger I Know**

**BELLA**

I couldn't believe I'd let Rose talk me into going to England, though Jasper seemed genuinely excited to have me along for the company. Apparently, Rose had only planned on going shopping and nothing else, and Jasper was pleased to find out he would have a companion for some sightseeing. Not to mention the rescue from having to hold Rose's purse. Again.

The suite we were staying in was insanely huge, at least twice the size of my apartment. Granted, mine was a small apartment, and the suite was probably small enough to fit into Jasper's living room, but his house was massive, so that didn't count.

We decided that I should accompany Jasper to his meeting, so that we could leave directly after to start our sightseeing. I sat quietly in the waiting area, as Jasper set up his presentation. A few people had started to arrive. I knew it would be a while before the actual meeting started, so I was prepared. I had brought a book, _Wuthering Heights_, my old standby favorite. I slipped off my heels and tucked my feet under myself, getting comfortable and settling in to read and wait.

I was well into the third chapter, when I felt like someone was watching me. I didn't bother looking up, though. I had found over the years that if I kept my nose in my book, people would move on and leave me alone. I heard the receptionist clearing her throat. "Ms. Hale, would you like a quieter place to read?"

I looked up at her, surprised and a little annoyed at her overly-sweet tone of voice. She smiled at me in a way that made me realize she wasn't actually being nice, and I wanted to throw my book at her for some reason. That was odd, but she really was just rubbing me the wrong way. Could be my PMS kicking in, or maybe my bitch detector was just going off. I hadn't been feeling well since our arrival. I should've known better than to come here and surround myself with so many people speaking in British accents, just like _him_.

I stood up and smiled politely, gripping my book a little tighter, lest she find it rapidly approaching her face. "That would be nice, thank you. Could you please let me know when my brother is done?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way, Ms. Hale." I couldn't believe Jasper was making me use that stupid name this whole trip. She turned to lead me down a hallway in search of the promised quiet haven, and when I turned to follow her, I saw who had been watching me. His striking green eyes seemed to look right through me, and I couldn't help but blush. He was in an expensive tailored suit that made him look like perfection, but his messy bronze hair showed this man was not perfect. His hair did not detract from him, though. He was gorgeous, and I wondered why he was looking at me the way he was. For some reason, it hurt.

_Had I offended him?_ I wondered what I'd done, and when I looked back at him, I was hit with flashes of a day back in New York, and I wondered if the man I'd once loved enough to run off with looked anything like this man. I pushed the thoughts aside and quickly hid in my reading room, fighting off tears. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I suspected it had everything to do with being in England. I really shouldn't have come. I was sure the flashes of old memories would only get worse. I settled into the chair, putting all thoughts of the beautiful green-eyed man from my mind and losing myself in the safety and comfort of my book.

**EDWARD**

I was on my way to yet another meeting. Jasper Hale's presentation was promised to be a good one; he was supposed to be a well-seasoned investor. Emmett had told me that Mr. Hale would be bringing his sister along. I was not interested in Mr. Hale's sister, especially when Emmett described her as a blonde Amazon glamour beauty. He went on and on about this woman, as if he worshiped her, which was ridiculous seeig as he'd never even met her. Apparently, she was pretty famous in the states, so of course I was completely shocked as I entered the office to see a gorgeous brunette. And not just any brunette, but one that looked strikingly like my Bella. My heart stopped for a moment as I watched her. It had to be her; she was reading that god-awful book she'd always had with her. I wanted her to look at me and tell me why she had left. What was she doing here? Why had she just completely disappeared?

Tanya saw me staring, and in her true jealous bitch fashion, devised a plan to remove the beautiful brunette from my sight. I was shocked when Tanya called her Ms. Hale. My chest ached for a moment. _W__as she married?_ That would not be inconceivable, since it had been seven years since I'd seen her last. Then I heard her speak, she asked to be notified when her brother was done. Not her husband, her brother. I stared in shock. Was I seeing things? Jasper Hale's sister was supposed to be a tall blonde model. I was trying to will the image of my Bella out of my mind, when her eyes locked with mine. She showed no hint of recognition, though she had a pained expression, and her hand went to her head, as if she had a headache. _Was she ill?_ Then she was gone.

Emmett came up behind me and patted me on the back. "Come on, Edward, we're running late!"

**JASPER**

I noticed that Edward Cullen was distracted through most of my presentation, and I was worried this trip was going to be a waste of time. When the meeting was over, he was still sitting at the table, lost in his thoughts. When the receptionist came in and asked me if I would like her to get my sister, I said yes.

A few moments later, Bella walked in with her nose in her book, but I noticed how Mr. Cullen's eyes stayed on her. Bella was beautiful, but I felt protective of her. She had made it very clear she didn't want to date anyone, ever. I instinctively pulled Bella into my arms and glared at Mr. Cullen.

"Ready to go?" she asked me, and she then noticed I was glaring at someone. Startled that we weren't alone, she turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Bella said to Mr. Cullen, and he looked like she'd hit him. This guy was definitely a strange one.

**EDWARD**

I stood there, my heart pounding, and I kept telling myself that this wasn't her, Bella didn't have a brother, her last name was Swan, not Hale. The resemblance was amazing, though, and it hurt to look at her.

"Mr. Cullen, this is my sister, Mary Hale," Jasper introduced her, and she gave him a dirty look. _What was that about?_

I thought it odd, the way she glared at her brother, when he said her name. _Did she not want to be introduced? Of course not, I was the creepy guy staring at her_.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Hale," I offered my hand, and she took it.

An amazing surge of searing hot energy shot through me, just like it used to with Bella, and she blushed bright red at the same time, so I knew she'd felt it, too. This had to be her, but why was she pretending to be Mr. Hale's sister? She quickly pulled her hand back, and Jasper pulled her to his side a bit tighter and glared a little harder at me.

"I thought your sister's name was Rosalie?"

"That's my other sister."

Jasper picked up his laptop bag and pulled Bella towards the door. I wanted to follow them. I had to know more. _Was I insane? No, I couldn't be. I felt the same strange energy calling to me from her hand, it had to be her_. I pulled out the only picture I had of her. It was just a little black and white one from a photo booth. She looked a little more mature now, with longer hair, slightly thinner waist, a fuller bosom and hips, and her features were a little more defined now. _Maybe it wasn't Bella. Maybe I was just insane_. It had been seven years; she didn't seem to recognize me. My Bella would have known who I was, would have remembered what we had.

Monday morning rolled around, and I was just outside of my building, when Jasper and his sister arrived. I stood back and watched as she climbed out of the car with such grace. That couldn't have been her I thought, but then she tripped in true Bella fashion, and Jasper caught her in his arms. It seemed like second nature to him. Their conversation didn't even stop; the misstep didn't seem to register to either of them. _Was she just as clumsy as my Bella?_ They got close enough for me to hear what they were discussing.

"No, it's fine, Jasper; I wanted to get something for Lizzy before it's time to leave."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? You won't get lost, will you?"

"Don't be silly. I have my cell phone. I'll call if I need you."

"Do you even get service here?"

She pulled out her phone and sighed. "No, but I'll be fine. I won't go far."

"Bella, please, if I lose you, Rose will kill me."

My heart stopped. Was I hearing things, or had Jasper just called his sister Bella?

"You won't lose me."

"Well, at least take my phone."

"What good is that going to do? I can't call you if you don't have your phone."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my phone out and was handing it to her. My eyes never left Bella. "Take mine."

The pair was startled by my voice, not even realizing I was there. Bella stood there, shocked and staring at me, her hand going to her head, surprised by my offer.

"Did I hear him right? Did he just call you Bella?" I finally asked.

Bella was about to answer me, but Jasper cut her off. "It means beautiful in Italian, just a nickname. I use it when I'm trying to persuade her not to get lost in a foreign country," Jasper said with a little edge in his voice directed at Bella.

Of course, I thought, I had to be going slowly insane. Jasper took the phone from my hand and gave it to her. "Call me if you get lost. Thank you, Mr. Cullen. My sister, Rose, would kill me if I lost her."

"Do you lose her often?" I asked curious, and she glared at Jasper.

"She was lost once before."

"Shut up, Jazz," she snapped and whacked his arm.

"Fine, go and get my niece something magnificent."

"Alright," she kissed his cheek.

"Be back here in two hours, you hear me?" Jasper shouted after her like an overprotective father. She waved over her shoulder, not looking back. When Jasper turned, he was surprised to see me waiting for him.

"Niece?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what happened last time she got lost. Not going to happen again," Jasper glared at me. I wondered what had happened the last time Ms. Hale had gotten lost. Ms. Hale had a daughter; she was Jasper's sister, named Mary, not Bella. I was listing the reasons why Ms. Hale could not have been my Bella. She didn't recognize me at all, not in the slightest.

The meeting was over, and I followed Jasper out to his waiting sister. I stood back a little and watched as Jasper snatched the book out of her hands like an annoying sibling. She just rolled her eyes at him and grabbed it back.

"Do you want to see what I found for Elizabeth?" she asked Jasper.

My heart clenched at Ms. Hale's words. How cruel fate was, to throw a woman in my path that looked like my Bella and who had a daughter with the name we had jokingly decided to name our future daughter. Elizabeth and Anthony, we'd had it all planned out. We would get married after things settled down in the company, and we would have a family. I found it suddenly hard to breathe.

I stood frozen and broken, as I watched them walk away. They had a plane to catch; she had a life and a daughter to get back to. They were about to step out the door, when she suddenly stopped and came running back to me. I was sure I was hallucinating. Then she tripped, and I caught her in my arms. The energy exploded between us. I carefully righted her and reluctantly let her go.

"Your phone, I almost took off with it. I'm so sorry, thank you very much for letting me use it."

It took a moment for me to register what she was saying and take the phone from her. My next words surprised me. "Ms. Hale, can I take you for coffee some time?"

She looked at me confused for a moment. "I…I live in New York, in the states."

I suddenly realized my mistake. "Oh, yes, well, if I'm in New York, then?"

"Um, yes, I suppose that'd be fine. Jasper knows how to get hold of me," she answered and then quickly turned and hurried away.

I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to visit the Statue of Liberty.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns it. Sorry the story is not complete, I forgot to unmark it, so I hope you all stick with me and keep reading.**

**Chapter 4 - Not Feeling Very Mary**

**BELLA**

I had no idea what had possessed me to accept Mr. Cullen's invitation for coffee. I would have thought the word no would have been second nature, but I found myself saying yes, and it scared me half to death. I was silently thankful and disappointed at the same time that he most likely would never make good on his coffee offer, because he lived an ocean away. I didn't like the way he'd made me feel when he looked at me, and when he'd touched me, I was so lost. I'd never felt anything like that in my entire life.

I had been plied with British accents for the past few days, causing random memories to pop up like mad. Then there was Mr. Cullen, I didn't know what it was about him. I'd nearly thrown myself into his arms when I returned his phone to him, and I'd hated when he'd set me right and let go of me. I wanted him to touch me again. He was a complete stranger, and the way my body had vibrated when we'd touched was just shocking. I'd never felt anything like it before. I wondered if that was what being attracted to a person really felt like. He was devastatingly handsome. So much so that my instincts were telling me to run, that he'd only hurt me if I spoke to him, but his touch, his odd captivating touch, erased my apprehension. It was ridiculous, really. The man lived on another continent. I knew I was setting myself up for trouble. My insides twisted with fear, and my mind flashed to another time. I remembered the man I'd run away with, but not really. I remembered the café.

_I sat alone, glancing at my bus ticket to Forks. I had another three hours before it was time to go home. I had two boxes and my suitcase. That was all I had left from my life in the dorms. I thought it was so little, and my life was so unplanned at this point. I had a degree, but no prospects. I was going home to live with my father, with only two boxes and a suitcase to show for my years of hard work. My dad was so proud of me when I graduated, but once I realized how bleak the job market was, I felt like I'd failed him. I was supposed to grow up and do great things, but I was returning home instead, back to the beginning, with my two boxes and my suitcase. _

"_Is this seat taken?" the accent in his voice made me blush. Just those few words made me swoon a little. I looked up to see he was turned away from me, waving a waitress over. _

"_No, you're welcome to it." _

_He sat down across from me, but my eyes stayed on my lap, too shy to look up. I saw his fingers slide my bus ticket to his side of the table. "Isabella Swan is headed to Forks Washington. I've never heard of it."_

"_Most people haven't," I nearly whispered. _

"_Would you tell me about it?" _

_I looked up to see if he was serious, but he turned again and asked for a menu. His foot bumped my suitcase, knocking it over, and he scrambled to catch it._

_When he turned back, he was looking down, his ears were tinged red, and I knew he was blushing. "I'm so sorry."_

"_No, it's fine, there's nothing to be sorry about." _

"_I'm usually not so awkward." _

"_Well, I am, so you'll fit in at my table just fine."_

There was more, I knew there was more, but that was where my memory stopped, and I hated that even in this new memory, I didn't get to see his face. My subconscious was teasing me, and I hated it. I was so close to seeing him, his long fingers, and his taut back. His hair color was so close to Mr. Cullen's that it was disturbing. I was worried that my sudden infatuation with him was based solely on the memory of another man.

From what Jake and my father had told me, I had run away with a British man that had lived in the states, obviously in New York. Mr. Cullen didn't live in the states, and most likely never had, since his business was established so deeply in Britain. I had to keep the poor man at arm's length, so I didn't wrongfully get his hopes up. It wouldn't be fair to him if I pushed my feelings for another man on him. He wasn't my mystery love, and I needed to tread lightly, so neither of us got hurt.

**EDWARD**

It was three weeks later when Emmett called Jasper Hale to discuss expanding our contract with Mr. Hale's company and set up a time for all of us to meet for negotiations. I had been pushing for the expansion, needing a legitimate excuse to show up on Mr. Hale's doorstep and ask for his sister's information. I didn't want to look like a stalker, but I was dying to be one. I had to see this Mary Hale again and fast. The resemblance was uncanny, and I was determined to prove that they were the same person; they had to be…they just had to be…

Alice bounced excitedly beside me, annoying the crap out of me. She'd said she had a feeling in her bones that this was going to be an epic trip, and not just because the shopping was going to be amazing. "I just know it, Edward. Something big is on the horizon," she said with a huge grin.

"Stop bouncing like a three-year-old brat, or I'll send you home," I threatened my little sister.

We waited with Emmett in Mr. Hale's office. We were a little early. He had gone to lunch with his sisters, and they were just returning. We could hear one of them suggesting taking my sister shopping as they entered the office.

"You don't want her to get bored out of her mind waiting now do you, Jazz?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Rose," I heard Mr. Hale say. "I'd rather not have either of you around when I meet with them."

"What's your problem?" I heard who I assumed was Rosalie ask him annoyed.

"He's just going into overprotective brother mode. I swear he about ripped poor Mr. Cullen's head off." I recognized that voice as Mary Hale.

"I did not."

"Well, I'm just saying, if looks could kill, he'd be dead. What was your deal, anyway?"

"I didn't like how he was staring at you."

"I doubt he was staring, Jazz," Mary said defending me.

"Wait, are we talking about the impossible Edward Cullen? He was interested in Bella? Ha, I guess it takes a recluse to know a recluse."

My heart skipped a beat; that was the second time I'd heard someone call her Bella. I couldn't breathe. My eyes locked on her, willing her to look at me. I needed to know if it was really Bella, and if so, why was she hiding from me? Why had she run away with no explanation?

Mr. Hale's attempts to lose his sisters were all in vain. I'd bet he didn't expect my bouncy little pixie sister to pop out from behind Emmett and stun him into silence.

"Hello, Mr. Hale, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

What happened next was comical at best. Mr. Hale nodded slightly, and he looked like he was trying to form words, but was failing horribly. Apparently, our little Alice had knocked him speechless. Rose stepped up and made a show of closing his mouth for him. "He's very pleased to meet you and was wondering if you'd like to join us for some shopping?" Emmett and I were barely controlling our laughter at the stunned expression on Mr. Hale's face.

"Oh, that'd be brilliant! Is that alright with you guys?" Alice asked Emmett and me.

Rose and Alice turned to us for a response, but I was too busy staring intensely at Mary, who was blushing and hiding behind Mr. Hale, trying to escape my eyes, and Emmett was practically drooling on his shoes staring at Rosalie.

Alice reached up and did the same as Rose, shoving Emmett's mouth closed. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

**BELLA**

Rose and Alice grabbed me, and we hurried out the door, leaving the three guys to their meeting.

"What was that?" Rose asked me, and I just shrugged and looked at Alice for an answer.

"Don't ask me, he usually doesn't look at girls like most men do. I've never seen him stare at someone like _that_," Alice laughed.

"No wonder Jasper got all crazy," Rose teased.

"Just drop it, Rose," I defended Edward, but I didn't know why.

"How long do you have until you have to pick up Lizzy?" Rose asked.

"I have until five o'clock this evening, so we're good for a little while. Though I'll probably cut out early and check on my shop."

"Ooh, what kind of shop do you have?" Alice asked excitedly.

"It's a bookshop." Alice looked at me disappointed for a second, and then politely said, "Oh, that's nice." Apparently, bookstores weren't high on her "fun places to shop" list.

Rose laughed and started the shopping and fashion discussions that filled the rest of our afternoon. I did cut out early, and so I wasn't around when they made plans for all of us to have dinner together at Jasper's place.

Rose called me after dropping off Alice at their hotel. "Bella, we're doing dinner with Jasper and his clients tonight."

"No! I can't, Rose. I haven't seen Elizabeth all day. She just got home."

"Oh, for heaven sakes, Bella; just bring her with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't like the way Mr. Cullen was looking at me today." And I didn't. It was so hard and intense, and I was scared he would want something from me I just couldn't give him…even if I wanted to.

"I swear, Bella; he's probably just interested in you. Why don't you come and find out why he's staring at you."

"No, that's okay."

"I'm calling my mom, and she's going to take Elizabeth for the evening."

"Rose, no, it's not a good idea. Besides, Mr. Cullen still thinks I'm Mary Hale. It's ridiculous, but obviously he isn't going to be pleased if he finds out he's been lied to."

"Maybe he already knows; maybe that's why he was looking at you funny."

"I don't know, but whatever happens tonight, someone should set him straight and let him know I'm not Mary Hale. Every time I went to tell him when we were in England, Jasper would cut me off. He even caught Jasper calling me Bella, and Jasper just played it off that he was calling me beautiful in Italian. I can't believe Mr. Cullen bought it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's a mess, one I'd rather avoid. Can I just skip dinner?"

"Fine, only if you meet us for coffee tomorrow. We'll be by the shop at ten o'clock."

"Fine."

"Come on, you know you love me, Sis."

"Yes, I do. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Rose."

**ROSALIE**

I eagerly answered the door. Mr. McCarty surprised me by taking my hand and kissing it. It was the first time I'd gotten a good look at him, since I'd been so distracted by Jasper's reaction to Alice and then Mr. Cullen's staring at Bella. Mr. McCarty was tall, broad and handsome, with a wide megawatt smile that lit up his whole countenance. He was without a doubt one of the most gorgeous men I had ever had the pleasure of ogling shamelessly.

"Ms. Rosalie Hale, what a pleasure to meet you."

I felt my heart flutter in my chest as he spoke my name, with that liquid fire voice laced with a delicious British accent. "Please, just call me Rose," I managed to say without slobbering on my dress from drooling at him.

"Of course, Rose, and please, call me Emmett."

Edward rolled his eyes at our exchange, and Alice snickered. I shot her a look, and she just shrugged. I led them into the dining hall, and Emmett surprised me by asking if my sister, Mary, would be joining us, just as Jasper entered the room. I glared at Jasper, which confused our guests for a moment.

"Her name is not Mary. Seriously, Jasper, I can't believe you did that," I huffed. My eyes found Edward's, and he suddenly looked very intense. "She wanted to tell you, but apparently my stupid overprotective brother here cut her off before she could."

Edward spoke carefully, "So, her name isn't Mary Hale?"

"No, she's not our biological sister, though we did kind of adopt her."

"Rose has a knack for picking up strays," Jasper quipped, and I shot him another glare.

"Then why Mary Hale?" Edward asked with what appeared to be some restraint. _Why did he even care? She had nothing to do with his and Jasper's business dealings. Weird guy._

"That was the name we called her when she was in the hospital. Rose found her unconscious with no purse, no phone or any kind of ID, so we had no idea what her real name was. She was in a coma for six months. I still call her Mary Hale, because it's just fun to tease her."

"Shut up, Jazz." Enough was enough.

"You were the one that named her Hale Mary, full of grace, which was so fitting with her miraculous conception," Jasper argued. None of this was their business, and he needed to shut the hell up.

"Jasper!" I snapped.

My argument with my stupid brother was surprisingly interrupted when Edward asked, "But she's okay now? She wasn't hurt?"

"She had a serious head injury when I found her, but she recovered from that. Other than not being able to remember anything from the two months prior to her injury until she woke up, she's fine. Unfortunately, because the injury caused her to have memory loss, and she doesn't remember anything about having any boyfriends or getting pregnant, she's really put off by men. The whole experience ruined her interest in having any sort of serious relationship with the opposite sex. I'm sorry if you're interested in her, Mr. Cullen, but Bella was very badly traumatized by her ordeal, so she doesn't date."

His eyes exploded wider, and he looked over at Alice, who took in her brother's shaking form.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked. "I'm sorry. I'm just very protective of her. She had a very difficult time when she woke up, literally with nothing and no one. She couldn't even remember why she'd been in New York. For all intents and purposes, I do consider her my sister; she has been for the past seven years."

"Seven years?" Edward choked out. "When, when did this happen?" he asked. The poor guy looked like he was about to faint, which was really odd.

I looked at him confused. "Seven years ago August, I found her in an alley late one morning, when I was out shopping. She woke up the following February."

**Alice**

Edward sounded like he was choking for moment.

I was at his side. "Maybe we should go. I don't think he's feeling well," I said as I wrapped my arm around my pale brother.

"It was nice to see you again. I'm sorry if you're not feeling well, Edward," Rose said politely then turned to me. "Are we still on for coffee tomorrow, Alice?"

"Yes, that'd be lovely," I said passing Edward to Emmett, who led him toward the door.

Rose slipped one of Bella's business cards to me. "Great, we're meeting at Bella's shop at ten o'clock then."

Emmett quickly helped Edward out of the house, and he commenced puking in the bushes the minute he cleared the porch.

"Is he going to be okay? Should we get him to a doctor?" Rose asked Emmett, and Edward shook his head no.

"Just…just take me back to the hotel," Edward croaked.

"Alice, let me know if you need to cancel, and I can get you the name of a doctor, too, if he needs one," Rose added.

"Thanks, Rose, I'll be in touch," I called over my shoulder, as I hurried toward the rental car.

Something strange was going on here, and I had a feeling my brother had some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns it. **

**Chapter 5 - Dirty Minds**

**BELLA**

I was standing at my stovetop, making Elizabeth's favorite dinner of macaroni and cheese, when I had a memory of my lover in the kitchen, a kitchen.

_It was white with black accents. I was cooking some sort of sauce. It was nearly ready. I heard him come in. "Honey, I'm home," he teased. _

"_Well, it's about time. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."_

_His arm wrapped around my waist, and his other hand grabbed my butt. "Look at you being all domestic," he mumbled against my neck while kissing it. I was instantly covered in goose bumps. I didn't know why I'd even bothered cooking dinner. I should have waited. He was insatiable, and so was I. I sagged heavily into his chest. "I promise to thank you properly after dinner, because I'm starving. For now, though, you'll just have to settle for me setting the table." I glanced back at him, admiring his fine backside, while he pulled the dishes from the cabinet. I wanted him._

Just like the other memories, his face still wasn't revealed, just another piece of his amazing body. I didn't know him, but I wanted him.

**EDWARD**

I sat silent, thinking over everything I had heard tonight. Bella had been hurt. It was my fault she had been out alone in New York in the first place. I'd told her never to go out on her own. The stubborn girl wouldn't listen. I should've taken her with me. I could've hid the ring from her, even if she had been there with me. I had been so stupid to leave her behind. It would only have been another month until she had her passport. I should have waited until then.

Just the thought of her being injured made my stomach twist. She had been badly hurt, enough so that it'd put her in a coma for six months!

_Oh, God, what if she was raped? Would they have told me if she was? She'd been pregnant. She was a virgin when we got together. I knew I was her first. Did I get her pregnant? Did she really not remember me? If not, why would she name her daughter Elizabeth? Was her daughter mine?_

My chest ached, and I hoped she was my daughter and that Bella wasn't raped...I suddenly realized I might be a father.

I was sharing a two-room suite with Alice, and Emmett had a room across the hall. Emmett and Alice helped me to my room, and then Emmett left to go his. Alice stood there looking at me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Alice asked.

My stinging eyes met hers, and I spoke in a soft whisper, since my throat was raw from vomiting.

"Do you remember when I lived in New York?" Alice tapped her chin and I continued. "It was during your last year in school, I think."

"Yes, of course, that was the year you and Dad got into a huge fight. What was that about?"

"Bella."

She looked at me confused and shocked. "What?"

"I think it's her. I could be wrong. It's been so many years. It could be a different Bella, they never did tell us her last name, but it would all fit. It would explain why she disappeared and never tried to find me. I looked for her for months. That year, after Christmas, Dad said he was calling off the search for her, and he and I got into it. It'd been nearly six months, and there was no sign of her anywhere, no bank accounts, no credit cards, no rental agreements, nothing. It was as if she'd fallen off the face of the earth. When I contacted her father, he threatened to charge me with kidnapping and murder. It was why I had to move back to England. I was convinced it was me she was hiding from and used her father to put me off. If what they're saying is true, Alice, if what they're telling us is the truth, then she doesn't remember me." Tears swelled in my eyes.

"Maybe it really is a different Bella." She pulled out the business card Rose had handed her. "Her name is Isabella Swan. See, her name isn't even Bella." I fell forward, gripping my knees and letting out a strangled wail. "Edward?" Alice asked as she tried to hold on to me frantically.

"It's her," I gasped out. "It's her, Alice! I should've kept looking. I should've known she'd never leave me."

Alice held me while I cried. I couldn't believe it, after all these years, I'd finally found her, only to have her not remember me. I was excited, hurt and scared. _How was I going to tell her? How was I going to convince her to be with me?_ Ms. Hale said she had no interest in relationships, and I really needed to have one with her.

**BELLA**

I had gotten Elizabeth ready for school and was about to step into the bathroom to take my shower, when she came running in with her little tiara on her head. "I'm the queen, Mommy! Queen Elizabeth," she said and ran out of the room.

Her words echoed in my head, and I settled on a memory as I washed my hair.

_He slipped in the shower behind me and pulled me back against his body. His hands roamed a little bit as he spoke. "Have you talked with your father yet?"_

_I stepped away from him irritated and started to lather my hair, ignoring the question._

"_You need to settle things with him, beautiful."_

_I shook my head at him annoyed, "You don't get it. He's impossible. He doesn't understand what we have. He thinks I'm acting irrationally, and he insists that he knows what I'm feeling, because he felt that way with my mother, and I just need to let you go so my hormones will settle down."_

_He pulled me tight against him, as I fought off tears. "I'm sorry, beautiful. He's just worried that you're gonna get hurt. That's just how dads are programmed."_

"_That's how dads are programmed?" I sassed. "How would you know anything about being a dad?" _

"_I'll be a dad someday, and if my daughter ran away across the country with a man she'd met just a few hours earlier, I'd lock her in a basement and have her treated at a mental health facility. Let's just pray our daughter doesn't give us the gray hairs you're giving your father."_

"_Our daughter?" His words had me so worked up. I didn't know if I'd ever get used to the way we were. Everything in my world revolved around him, and I suspected it was the same for him. He revolved around me, always finding new ways to make me happy. He wanted babies with me, and I wanted to give them to him._

"_Our daughter will be just as beautiful as her mummy."_

"_And what are we naming this daughter of ours?" _

"_Easy, Elizabeth, after the queen, of course." _

_I reached back, smacking his butt, "You cheeky boy." _

"_I'll show you cheeky," he teased kissing my neck, only to be stopped by shampoo. "Blah, nasty, it says it has strawberry extract in there, but I don't taste it." I laughed, loving him so much. I wanted everything with him, and I knew he'd give it to me._

I was frustrated that I didn't see his face again, but one thing troubled me, and it made me wonder if I was making up all these memories in my head. He'd spoken about my father, as if my dad had known a lot more about him. Considering my irritation toward my father back then, I would've wagered that we had discussed my lover at length. My dad should've known more about my missing boyfriend, and he should have been able to tell me more when I'd first woken up from my coma. He should've been able to help me find him.

I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing. I hopped out of the shower, drying off as I moved, and answered the phone.

"Hello, Rose."

"Bella, I'm running a little late this morning, but Alice is going to meet you at the shop. It was easier to just give her a card with your address on it, instead of trying to look up the address of the coffee shop."

"That's fine."

"I don't know how long she'll want to stay. Her brother was sick last night. It's not uncommon to get sick when traveling, but this seemed different. Something is definitely up with him."

"I wouldn't get too worked up about it, Rose. Didn't Jasper say they'd only be here for a week?"

"Yes, it sucks. I'm really having fun with Alice."

I couldn't help but snicker, "Yeah, I've noticed. You guys are two shopping peas in a pod. By the way, you're not dragging me along again today. You two are on your own."

"Fine, but you better make our coffee time count. I expect a few donuts to be consumed, along with a second drink to wash it down."

"You're silly, but I'll agree to your terms." I had to if I wanted to get her off the phone and get dressed.

Angela knocked on the door and let me know she was taking Elizabeth downstairs to pick a book to share at school.

When I came down the steps into the shop, Mr. Cullen was looking at my little Penny with such worry that it unnerved me. I was ready for Angela to take her to school and get her away from him. He caused such mixed reactions in me, it was insane. I felt compelled to be near him, but terrified by the way he looked at me and now my daughter. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I wished my body would just make up its mind already.

**EDWARD**

Alice's banging on my bedroom door woke me up from my restless sleep. I'd wanted to see Bella immediately after I knew it was her for sure. I had to see her, but my sister pointed out that I didn't know her home address, and her little shop was closed.

"Up and at 'em, Brother, we're having coffee with the girls at eight thirty."

The prospect of seeing Bella again was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. While I was in the shower, Alice laid out my clothes for me. I was surprised by what she'd chosen. It was very casual, jeans and a green t-shirt. I put them on, a little confused. When Alice saw the look on my face, she smiled.

"I'm guessing that's the way you used to dress, it might jog her memory."

I hugged my sister. "Thanks, Alice."

She was surprised when I insisted on stopping and buying flowers for Bella. "They said she doesn't date. I have to make a good impression if I'm going to get her dating again."

I picked up a bouquet of freesias. They were always her favorite, and I wondered if they still were. As we walked up to her bookshop, my chest started to clench. What if she didn't want me anymore? Alice pushed me forward through the door. My eyes landed on the only two people in the little shop, a dark-haired woman and a little girl with bright copper hair.

"Come on, Pretty Penny, pick a book already," she said.

Penny, the girl's name was Penny. I wondered if my daughter looked anything like Penny. Penny's hair was the same color as mine when I was a kid. _God, please let her not have been raped,_ I pleaded silently. Bella came trotting down the stairs. She smiled at Alice and then looked uneasily at me, as I diverted my eyes from Penny to her.

"Hey, Alice, it's good to see you again."

My eyes had found her when she spoke. I felt panicked and feared I was going to be sick. Rose had told Bella I wasn't feeling well last night, and she was looking at me as if she thought I just might be sick again.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cullen?"

I tried to draw air into my lungs, but I couldn't. I held up the flowers for her, and she smiled, but looked confused.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." She turned to the dark-haired woman. "Angela, could you put these in water for me?"

Angela looked at the flowers and then at me and smiled widely.

"Elizabeth, have you picked your book yet?" Bella asked the little girl, and I just about collapsed when she turned to Bella. She had my striking green eyes, and she looked just like me. She was without a doubt my daughter. The little girl ran up to her to show her mother a book.

"This one! I'll bet I can read it all by myself."

"Wonderful. Go put it in your backpack, and don't forget your piano book, too. You have lessons today at Uncle Jazz's house, remember?"

Piano, she was taking piano lessons. I swelled with pride; my daughter took after me. I had to pull myself together if I was going to win over Bella and get to help raise my daughter.

"So, Rose tells us your name is actually Bella," I said trying to engage her in conversation and steady myself.

She jumped at the sound of my voice, and her eyes flashed to me, as her face flooded with the beautiful blush I remembered. She looked at me for a moment, but then turned and shook her head, finding her voice again.

"Yes, Bella Swan." She seemed to be trying to gather herself together enough to turn and look at me, and when she did, a deep blush filled her cheeks again, and then she noticed Alice bump me and looked curiously between the two of us.

"Will Rose be joining us?" Alice asked to distract her and give me a moment to check myself.

"Yes, she was running late and will be meeting us at the coffee shop. Wasn't there someone else with you as well?"

"Yes, Emmett, he and Jasper are working this morning, Edward took off."

"Right, because you weren't feeling well. Are you sure you're up for going out?" she asked me nervously, almost as if she were hoping I would back out. Not a chance.

"Yes, I'm actually feeling much better this morning. Shall we?" I opened the door for them.

I let the girls walk ahead of me, and I watched the sway of Bella's hips like a starving man. I had missed that and ached to be near her, to touch her again. The memory of her moving against me flooded my mind, and I was lost in my daydreams, until we reached the coffee shop.

"You ladies go ahead and find a table, and I'll get our drinks," I told them. I remembered how she liked her coffee and smiled as I ordered it with one and one half teaspoons of sugar. The half always made me laugh. I grabbed two creamers for her and brought the drinks to the table. She was surprised when I slid both creamers in front of her.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

**BELLA**

Alice was already drinking what he had bought her, and I wondered how he knew I would like two creamers, but I pushed that thought aside. It was probably just an odd guess. I reached for the sugar on the table, but he stopped me by placing his hand over mine. Another charge shot through my body, and I blushed deep red again.

"Just add your creamers and try it. I think I got it right."

I looked at him as if he had a third head. I mixed the creamers into my cup and sipped it. It was just how I liked my coffee.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Edward."

"Thank you…Edward." When I said his name, my mind filled with an image of me saying his name again, but I was whispering it like a reverent prayer in the throes of passion, and he was groaning my name, saying "my Bella" in return. I blushed darker and jumped up as if something had bitten me. I had never thought of anything like that about anyone before.

"I need to go."

Alice looked at me worried, and Edward looked pained again as he asked, "Bella, are you alright?"

The way he said my name made it worse, and I couldn't breathe. _What was wrong with me? Was I fantasizing about Edward? I knew people did that, but I never had before_.

"Thank you, for the coffee. But I just remembered something, I need to..." I ran for the door and stumbled into Rose.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rose asked as she read the deep blush on my face. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no and quickly pushed past Rose. I had to get out of there.

I ran to my store and then quickly closed up and locked the door, before I slid down it. I didn't know what was happening to me. I had never thought that way about any guy, so why was I all of the sudden fantasizing about Edward Cullen? Even as his name and face came to my mind, more images pushed forward, and I blushed across my entire body. I had never been touched or held the way I was imagining him doing it. It scared me how quickly my body responded just thinking of him and his touch. _What the hell was wrong with me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'd by my love, Dollybigmomma, who is feeling sick and running a fever, but still insisted she beta it herself. Love you, lady!**

**My kids start school tomorrow, so I don't know how that will affect my posting. I promise to give you a chapter at least once a week.**

**Chapter 6 – Chaise**

**BELLA**

My thoughts of Edward scared me and made me want to hide. I ran to the back corner of the shop and quickly curled into a small ball on my favorite chaise, wrapping my arms around myself. I was fighting off my thoughts, mad at myself for imagining things about a complete stranger. What was wrong with me? I heard the door handle jiggle and then the lock click. It had to be Jasper or Rose.

"Bella," Rose called out, "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath before I answered. "Yes," but it came out shakier than I would have liked.

Rose stepped into the aisle and looked at me with concern. I was finally settling down, that was until Alice came into view and then Edward. My heart jumped like it was trying to escape from my chest. He looked at me, worried and sad.

"May I have a moment with Bella?" he asked, and my breath hitched when he said my name. Rose and Alice nodded, leaving us alone in the darkened corner of the store. Suddenly, the air seemed too thick, and my body was on fire.

_Stop thinking about him!_ I screamed in my head to myself, but I couldn't, images were rolling through my mind like a movie, and I couldn't stop it. I wanted to tell Rose not to leave me alone with this man, but my voice had escaped me for shallow pants. What the hell was my problem? And why did my lady parts feel like they were curling with excitement? This was so wrong, so embarrassing that he could do this to me.

He walked so careful towards me, each step measured, as if he was afraid I would bolt.

"Bella," he whispered my name, and I closed my eyes, hoping if I didn't look at him, that I would imagine less, but it made it worse. "I'm sorry if I did something to offend you."

I was trying to hear his words, but the velvet in his voice was just too much.

"Bella," he said much closer to me now. I opened my eyes to find him kneeling right in front of me on the chaise. I suddenly couldn't breathe as his eyes met mine. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, leaning in much too close as he crawled over me. It was all I could do not to wrap my limbs around him.

My body was screaming for him, and I was ashamed of my reactions. He smiled gently at my flushed face, at my ragged breathing, but I wasn't crying. He gently touched my face as he moved between my knees, pressing his body down into mine, and that same energy pulsed between us. I clenched my eyes closed tightly and held my breath. My trembling body was exploding under his touch, and I had to fight to keep from crying out and arching into him. I couldn't believe I could come undone so fast.

"Come to dinner with me, my Bella," he whispered into my ear as his cheek pressed against mine, and his hot breath stroking my neck. My mind was fresh with the words, 'Come with me, my Bella." He placed an open-mouthed kiss on my neck then moved back and smiled, as if he knew what he was doing to me. "I'll pick you up at seven."

He didn't wait for my response. He just stood and left.

I was still gasping for air when Rose found me again. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

I shook my head in frustration. I had no idea what was going on with me. I had never felt anything like that, or had thoughts like that about anyone before, ever. No one seemed to grab my attention enough to make me even consider thinking about them like that.

I was blushing, horrified with myself. I wanted to talk to Rose, but I had to make sure no one came in while I did. I stood on shaky legs, baffled that a man could have such an effect on me. I quickly locked the door and turned to see a concerned Rose.

"What did he do to you? Why did you run out of the coffee shop?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Rose. He just bought me a coffee and asked me to call him Edward, and I lost it when he said my name, and then I said his. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rose looked at me as if I was an alien. "He said your name, and you said his?"

I blushed at her question. "God, Rose, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this." I slid down the door and hid my face in my hands. "I was thinking…things…about him when he said it."

"Thinking things? What things were you thinking?"

"Things I shouldn't. I don't know. Things I've never thought about before."

"You've never…Oh, my God, you were thinking about having sex with him?"

My face turned a deeper red than it ever had in my entire life.

"Bella, that's fantastic!"

"No, it's not, Rose! He asked me to dinner and touched my face, and I was a complete mess. I can't go out with him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?"

"The kind that goes out with a guy and has sex with him. I don't do that!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know that."

"Rose, how am I supposed to control myself around him, when he can do…that…to me just by saying my name and touching my cheek? I'm a disgraceful mess."

"You need to get the upper hand on him."

"What?"

"It's simple, honey, and don't worry, I'll help you. When are you going to dinner?"

"He said he was coming at seven o'clock this evening." I blushed at my own words. God, I was a mess. Could I do this?

Rose just smirked at me, as if she knew what my dirty mind was thinking. "Well then, we'll have you ready and in control by seven."

I looked at her unsure, but nodded okay.

What in heaven's name was I getting myself into?

**EDWARD**

My heart was leaping out of my chest. I was going to tell her tonight, and my mind was running wild with ways to say it and how she'd react. I rehearsed my speech a hundred times and tried to prepare for every question she might come up with. My biggest fear was trying to explain the reason I'd stopped looking for her. She had always been a daddy's girl, since she'd lost her mother at the age of eight. The way she talked about her father that first night we met, I could tell she'd thought he could do no wrong. He was the Chief of Police in Forks, and she still thought of him as a superhero, even beyond where most kids would have grown out of that notion and stopped believing it at a very young age. But she hadn't, and that was why her father not supporting our relationship had hurt her so much and made her furious at the same time. If she couldn't remember Charlie's fall from grace, then that meant he most likely still hadn't fallen in her eyes, and she would take his word over mine. I needed her to believe me, more than anything, that I loved her.

I was at the shop at seven o'clock sharp. I brought another bouquet of freesias, but they were a different color. The bell rang as I stepped inside. I could hear my daughter laughing upstairs, and my chest ached. I wanted to see her smile. My silent request was answered as the little girl came running down the stairs. She tripped on the last step, and I caught her and helped her up, thinking she did take after her mother, at least in that department.

"Hey, beautiful girl, is your mother ready?"

My little girl smiled up at me with a crooked smirk I could easily recognize from my own face. "Oh, she's ready."

I couldn't help but smile widely, "Wonderful." I pulled out the flowers. "I brought you something."

My little girl took them and inhaled deeply. "They smell good. Thank you."

I let out a laugh. "Thanks for letting me borrow your mom for the evening."

"Sure, but next time, bring candy. She's doesn't like me to have it. You get me candy, and I'll let you keep her."

I laughed at her tenacity. "You got yourself a deal."

I stuck my large hand out and shook my daughter's tiny one, sealing the deal. I heard a giggle from the top of the stairs. There stood my Bella, and she was breathtaking.

**BELLA**

I had been watching the whole exchange between Edward and Elizabeth, so thankful that he seemed to be reigning himself in and wasn't so intense tonight. I really wanted our date to go well. My heart ached, as my daughter seemed to take so easily to this stranger.

Was she hurting for a daddy?

The smiles they shared made Edward seem like a natural with her, which was a little shocking.

I was surprised by his speechlessness as he stared up the staircase at me, and laughed when my daughter climbed up a step and shut Edward's mouth for him. He blushed, realizing he was gaping at me in front of my daughter.

"Sorry about that," he said to Elizabeth.

"It's alright, I know she's drool-worthy. She is my mom after all. Just have her home by eleven o'clock. It's a school night you know."

Edward chuckled and answered her with a salute, "Yes, Ma'am."

I giggled and tried as gracefully as possible to make it downstairs without killing myself, and I managed all but the last three of the steps, when I tripped and fell into Edward's arms.

"Now I see where she gets it," he smiled at me and held me a little longer than he should have, but I didn't mind.

Suddenly, flashes of Edward kissing me passionately filled my mind, and I tried to push the thoughts away, but they wouldn't stop. I heard Angela call Elizabeth to come upstairs, and Edward led me deeper into the shop toward the door, but stopped when we came to the aisle with the chaise lounge in it. "Isabella, I really need to tell you something, and I think it would be best to do it in private. Do you mind if we sit and talk for a moment?"

He looked so nervous, but not in a shifty way, "Of course."

He took my hand in his, the familiar hum I'd come to expect from him buzzed between us, and I sat waiting for him to speak. He sat gingerly across from me, and I was both disappointed and relieved that he wasn't trying to kiss me.

"Bella, Rose had mentioned that you were hurt seven years ago."

I didn't know why he was bringing that up, but I didn't like it. I shook my head at him, "I'd rather not talk about that."

"But what I have to say is important and is related directly to that."

I looked at him confused.

"Bella, you forgot me." His eyes filled with tears, as I tried to comprehend what he was saying to me.

"I…"

"It was me you met in the café that night, and we talked for the full three hours you were waiting for the bus, and I knew if I didn't see you again, I'd regret it the rest of my life. I had to keep you. I'd never felt anything like you before, Bella, and I haven't ever since."

"I don't understand."

"It's me you ran away with. It's me you lived with in New York. Our daughter looks like me, and I can't believe you named her Elizabeth," he chuckled, and the memory of a conversation in the shower came to the forefront of my mind.

"You said to name…"

"I know, and you remembering that little bit gave me hope."

My eyes darted all over his face, looking for the similarities, finally landing on his eyes that I had been trying to avoid this whole time. They were exactly like my daughters, now that I thought to compare them.

"My hair was lighter when I was a kid," he motioned toward it.

"You left me." I didn't know where it came from, but it was the one thing that had been plaguing me for years.

His brow furrowed. "Is that what he told you?" He was getting upset.

"Who?" I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Your father, did he tell you that I left you? I swear I didn't, Bella. You have to believe me. I searched for you everywhere, but he threatened to charge me with kidnapping and murder when I showed up in Washington looking for you. I believed him, because he brought other officers with him. My father insisted I come home with him. He said I couldn't keep looking for you in jail."

I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to believe him. I really didn't, because if what he was saying was true, my father was responsible for keeping us apart. He'd known exactly who Edward was, and he didn't tell me. Charlie had lied, and even though I didn't want to believe Edward, I did. "My father lied, he said he didn't know you, and the only memory I had of you for a long time was of you leaving me. You left me, you really did!" I accused him.

"No, never!" he took my hands in his, and I wanted to believe him so bad.

"You told me I shouldn't have come, and you put me in a cab. You wouldn't kiss me. You said we'd said our goodbyes the night before, my throat was sore from crying, and you were sneaking out on me. You left me!"

I could tell he was trying to put things together in his head, when something clicked. "Your throat," he took a deep relieved breath, "Bella, you had a sore throat because you had strep throat the day I left, the whole week before I left. I didn't wake you, because you were up sick with a fever all night and needed to stay in bed. I wanted to stay. I told you I would. I didn't like leaving you sick, but you'd overheard my boss threatening me if I didn't check in. I had to go, but I was coming back for you. I came back for you, as fast as I could, worried out of my mind when you didn't answer the phone. I didn't leave you, Bella. I just had work, and your passport hadn't cleared yet. Can you remember that? Please, please tell me you remember that." His hands were holding my face, his eyes begging me.

My mind was a mess, as different things fought to be remembered. Suddenly, my memory was bombarded as everything came rushing back.

"_We'll get a flat in London. It'll have your own little room to write in, one that overlooks the garden." _

"_Do flats have gardens?" I was sure they didn't._

"_Some do, and I'll make sure ours will." He picked up my passport papers. "You'll have to get dual citizenship, so our babies will be little British chaps." _

"_I thought we were having a daughter."_

"_Yes, one that looks just like you." He kissed me, pulling me into his lap, and the papers were forgotten._

I looked up at Edward and lunged at him, my lips finding his immediately. He was mine, he had always been mine. I pulled away to breathe, and his eyes were full of tears and relief. "I've missed you so much. Please don't ever forget me again," he pleaded.

"Never," I promised. I couldn't believe I'd ever forgotten him in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by the beautiful Dollybigmomma**

**Chapter 7 – Recollections**

**EDWARD**

I finally had her back. After all these years, she was back in my arms, and I swore I'd never let her go again. She kissed me with a passion I remembered clearly, and I hoped she did, too. When we both pulled back for air, we started to cry. I hugged her so tight, I was sure it hurt. I was scared this was another dream, that I'd wake up and she would still be lost to me. "I missed you so much, so very much. Please don't ever disappear on me again."

"You know where my bookshop is, and you know I live above it. You should be able to find me."

"I knew where you lived the first time," I worried hiding my face in her neck.

"Rose and Jasper would never let my father interfere with you finding me."

"You promise?" I felt like a toddler asking for a trip to the playground.

"I swear it."

We heard Elizabeth let out a shrieking giggle, and my heart clinched, wondering if she'd let our daughter know I was her dad. "She's beautiful, can I…?"

She cupped my cheek, "Yeah, we'll find a way to tell her. She's your baby girl."

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"You're here now."

"I was so scared, Bella, when they told me you were attacked and that you were pregnant. I was afraid…"

"I was worried about the same thing when I woke up. I wasn't, the doctor said I wasn't. I was fully-clothed when Rose found me."

I let out a sigh of relief. Just because my daughter was mine, didn't mean someone hadn't hurt Bella after the fact. I pulled her back tight into my arms. I needed to hold her to me. I needed to keep her next to me. I didn't know if I could leave her and go to my hotel room tonight. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle being away from her again. I lay down on the seat, holding her in my arms, hoping that she'd be willing to let me sleep here if I asked.

We were quiet for a moment, as I took in our surroundings. She owned a little bookshop, and it suited her. Before, she had nothing to hold her in the states, but now with her shop, and I was sure my daughter's schooling, I'd have to find a way to make it in the U.S. My parents would be furious, but there was no way I was leaving my family behind.

"I wonder how long it would take to get a work visa?" I spoke softly to myself, but she heard and looked up at me worried.

"I don't think I can just up and leave, Edward. I've been running my own little shop for three years now, to leave it all behind…"

I cut her off with a kiss, "I was talking about me. I'll need the work visa, because I'm not leaving you."

She let out a breath and jumped on top of me, kissing me soundly. She looked me hard in the eyes, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I'm never leaving your side again. I'm not losing you, and by god, when I go to wrap up my affairs, I'm sure as hell taking you with me. I'm never going to risk losing you again." I hugged her tightly and whispered, "Never again."

My grip on her didn't loosen, and when she would shift, I'd admit that I whimpered. Her sad eyes met mine. "I'm here." Her fingers ran through my hair, trying to calm me.

"Can I sleep down here on this? I…I…"

She frowned and took my face in both of her hands. "We have so much to talk about, and there's still a lot I need to remember. I can recall bits and pieces. Can you help me put them together?"

I nodded yes eagerly.

We heard the low hum of a TV show over our heads. "Penny's asleep, we can send Angela home and talk some more."

I heard her stomach growl, "I didn't get to take you out."

"We'll order in." She kissed my cheek before getting up and pulling me off the chaise. She didn't let go of my hand, and I kept hold of hers tightly and let my other hover on her hip as we walked upstairs.

"Well, that was fast," Angela looked concerned at our serious expressions.

"We didn't make it out the door. We're going to order in. You can go home early. Thanks for watching her for me."

"Anytime, Bella. Let me know if you need anything." She gave me a worried glance, like she wasn't sure if she trusted me, but then she saw Bella squeeze my hand, and she left without another word.

**BELLA**

I tried to make sense of the jumbled mess in my head as I finished my food. I remembered him. I did, and the one thing I remembered the most was not wanting to be away from him. I recognized it now for what it was. I'd felt it the moment we'd met again in England. I wanted him then, but I didn't know why. Even with his odd staring and obsessive behavior, there was always this undertow of needing to be near him. It had scared me then, and it did now, but not as bad. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want him to hurt my daughter, either, but my heart was pleading with me to trust him.

It was ridiculous, really, how quickly our relationship had progressed when we'd first met. Even with what I'd remembered, and with what he'd told me, we had only known each other for three weeks, and in that short time, we had made plans to live together in England. The intensity had been so strong then, and it still was. My body knew exactly who he was from day one.

The bits and pieces that had been popping up and getting worse since I had visited England were turning into a full-blown avalanche. "Can we start from the beginning, at the café?" I clarified.

"Yes, of course." He pulled me closer to him, pressing his face into my shoulder. "I had stopped there, wanting to try some real American food, not any chain stuff, but the real stuff."

"That's why you stopped at Dottie's Café." That made sense.

"Yes, I had ten hours to kill. I thought walking around Seattle and seeing the sights would be fun. I didn't take into account that in the U.S., everything is far apart. There was no walking from place to place. I was in good shape, but not that good of shape. I didn't want to get lost, and there was no way I was renting a car and attempting to drive on the wrong side of the road."

"It's the right side," I teased.

"You said that the first time, too." He was wistful, and I was hoping that the memories would come faster. "I ended up at Dottie's, because the cab driver insisted it was good. I found that hard to believe, because there were only three people in the diner besides the workers, you being one of them. I don't know what happened, but I felt it as soon as my eyes landed on you. It was lightening, I was jolted forward, and before I knew what I was doing, I was asking to sit with you."

"The Café is usually full of college students. It was empty because it was summer. I realized halfway through that you didn't have to sit with me. So often strangers would share tables because the place was packed, so I didn't think anything of it when you asked, but then after my burger came, I looked around and saw it was just us, there was plenty of room." I was eager to voice what I was remembering. "You blushed!" I pointed straight at his face, and that cute blush that had first caught my eye and encouraged me to let down my defenses appeared on his cheeks. "You were so sweet and nervous. You knocked over my luggage. You confessed later that night that you considered leaving the table when it happened, but you just couldn't pull yourself away from me."

His smile grew as he nodded in agreement, asking me to go on.

"We talked about Forks and my dad. You asked so many questions, you were really interested, and I thought you were crazy for even caring, but you did. You had to know everything. I asked about your life, and you told me that you lived in London, that you had an annoying little sister and overbearing parents. You had to go back by the end of the month, but were stopping in New York for a few weeks to wrap up some business deals. You hated traveling, but didn't have the excuse of a family to keep you home. The way you looked at me when you said that, I knew then I wanted to be the one you stayed home for. I wanted to be your family," I blushed at my confession, remembering exactly how I'd felt and let it wash over me. "We touched. It was time for me to go, and when we stood, we both tripped on my boxes, but you were steadier and caught me in your arms. I've never felt anything like this, Edward…this feeling between us," I said running my hand up his arm.

"Only with you. I couldn't let you go. I followed you to Forks."

"You carried my boxes and put them under the bus. When you looked at me after loading them, I could swear you were going to cry, and I felt the same way. I didn't understand it, but the moment you asked me to go with you to New York, I knew that I couldn't say no. I couldn't be away from you. It was too late, something had happened between us, and it couldn't be undone, I was yours." I looked up into his eyes, knowing the truth of my words.

He nodded his head with watery eyes, "I was yours."

"You came to Forks with me…" I paused, these memories harder to recall. He looked like he was about to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. He took it and kissed it, waiting patiently, making me smile. "The bus stop is only two blocks from my dad's house…you bought tickets back to Seattle as soon as we arrived, so we wouldn't miss the flight. We had an hour at best to drop off the boxes; they weren't packed well enough to fly."

He bit his lip worried, and I knew why as soon as images of my father came to mind. My dad had been happy to see me for all of ten seconds. He didn't know who Edward was, and as soon as he'd opened his mouth, my father had hated him and his foreign accent. _"You can't trust foreigners, Bella,"_ I repeated the words I recalled, and Edward's grip on my hand tightened. "He hated you the moment you introduced yourself to him. I was so angry with him. You were scared. I could see it in your eyes, you were scared I'd walk away from you, and stay with my father. You had set the boxes down in the front yard to shake his hand, and that was where we left them. I wouldn't let him speak to me like a child. I wouldn't let him treat you the way he did. I was ashamed of him and embarrassed. I expected him to see what I saw in you, what we had, but he didn't."

He squeezed me, hiding his face in my hair.

"On the bus ride back, you could tell I was upset, and I ended up crying for most of it. You told me you'd do anything to make it better, to please tell you what I needed, and my answer was you."

He sat me in his lap, we both needed to be closer together. "You were giving up your father for me. I wanted you to make amends with him. I thought with time, he'd warm up to me, after he saw how happy you were." He cupped my face. I knew it was true, I could remember three distinct conversations where he had been pushing me to speak with my father, but my irritation always made him back down, though it didn't stop him from prodding and hinting about it. It had made me furious with him and love him at the same time.

I rested my head on his shoulder for a while, letting what I could remember fall into place. I could now clearly recall all the details of when we'd first met, and I hoped to keep the memories coming. "I slept on the plane. We flew in first class. I remember being embarrassed about being up in the front of the plane and wondering if I'd ever be able to pay you back. That was the first time it ever crossed my mind that you'd send me home. We hadn't spoken of me going to London with you, just to New York."

"I'm sorry." I knew he didn't know that.

"Your room only had one bed," I smirked.

"You were a virgin."

"You stayed on the couch that first night, and I woke up to you asleep on the floor." I giggled at the memory. "I led you to the bed; sure you weren't even coherent at the time."

_He woke looking worried. "I'm so sorry, beautiful. I don't know how I got here. I swear I didn't mean to…" I cut him off with a kiss and told him it was me._

"That was the first time you called me beautiful. That was the first time we kissed."

_It was chaste, but perfect. His ears turned red with his adorable blush. I laid down on him, my head on his shoulder, and that was the end of it. He slept in the bed the rest of the time we were together. Things progressed painfully slow between us. He held me at night and kissed me, but never once tried to grope me. It made me insecure, and I wanted to know if I affected him at all, so when we were kissing on the couch after dinner, I just reached down and grabbed him. He fell off the couch shocked, his eyes wide. He was definitely hard, but wasn't expecting me to be so forward. He looked so confused at me, but I was having none of that. I joined him on the floor, straddling him for the first time, taking our relationship from sweet kisses to so much more._

It was me that had wanted more and decided it was right to lose my virginity.

_He had brought home the papers for me to get my passport two days before. I hadn't filled them out, afraid he'd taken me there and would abandon me, but over dinner, he asked me to look at some flats online with him. He needed to know what I wanted in a place. He made it very clear I was coming with him to stay. I saw no reason to wait anymore, he was mine, and I was his. Nothing was ever going to change that._

**A/N: The instant love-at-first-sight in this story does exist. I only knew my husband two weeks when we were engaged, and we were married six weeks after we met and have been married 14 years. Dollybigmomma moved in with her husband a week after meeting him and has been married 25 years. So it's real, it happens, and the way Edward describes how he felt when he first saw Bella is how my husband described seeing me for the first time. **_**"It was like lighten had struck me, and I felt jolted forward. I couldn't stop myself from walking across the room to you and knew if I didn't talk to you, I'd regret it the rest of my life."**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns it, and Dollybigmomma makes it all pretty.**

**Chapter 8 – Daddy**

**BELLA**

After our talk, Edward cleaned up our take-out and brought me a cool rag to wipe my teary face. Once he had put that away, he brought me some water and eyed the blanket on the back of the couch, I was sure making note of it, just in case I needed it. He didn't even realize he was doing it. His steady hand and gentle touches proved the depth of his feelings and pulled at mine. I loved him. I always had, since the moment I'd met him, and now that I had my memories returning, my love was back in full force as it was before.

In each new memory I recalled, Edward had doted on me in some way, whether it was a helping hand or a sweet observation that led to my needs being met. He cared for me so deeply it was second nature, and he didn't even notice how he moved around me, making sure I had everything I needed.

I glanced at the clock, "It's getting late."

He frowned, looking worried. "Can I sleep on the chaise downstairs? I promise not to bother you," he begged.

"No," the word seemed to crush him, until I took his hand, "You'll sleep next to me, where you belong."

He looked at me shocked. "Are you sure, Bella? I don't want to push you. I'm okay with the couch or the chaise or even the floor. I just…"

I covered his mouth before he could ramble on. "My bed, Edward, it's where you've belonged since the first night we met. That hasn't changed."

He nodded, still looking timid. God, I remembered how cute he had been before, and he still was adorable. "I'll wait out here while you get ready for bed then. Let me know when you're done."

When he said those words, "Get ready for bed," I knew he was looking out for me. The seriousness of the situation hit hard as soon as I closed my bedroom door behind me. Away from the humming touch and heavy draw, I started to panic. _Did he want to do more? Did he think I wanted to do more? What should I wear?_ I didn't think I was ready to make love yet. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. I settled on sweats. They covered everything, so he'd know I wasn't ready. I called him back into my room, and he stood nervously at the door. "I can sleep on the couch," he pointed at it.

I considered telling him to do that instead, but when I took a step in his direction, I felt that pull again. I wanted him closer. I needed to touch him, so I did. I reached out and took his hand in mine, leading him over to the edge of the bed. His eyes darted from the covers to me several times. I turned them down, inviting him in, and then walked around to my side. I saw him swallow hard. "I don't want to mess this up. I can't lose you again," he whispered.

"You won't."

He unbuttoned his shirt and hung it on the bedpost, but made no move to take off his undershirt. I saw him shifting, and knew he was prying off his shoes. My breath hitched, when he reached for his belt. My face heated up, and my eyes hit the floor. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ I saw him hang his belt by his shirt, and the covers moved. I peeked up to see he was still in his trousers, and I let out a sigh of relief. I literally dove onto him, snuggling into his side like I remembered doing. He kissed the top of my head, and we fell fast asleep.

We woke to Rose shouting, "Rise and shine!" from the living room. She had yet to open the bedroom door, but we could hear her coming fast. I pulled up the blanket higher and hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

The door swung open as she said, "You've got to tell me about your hot date…" she stopped in midstride, her eyes wide and focused on me snuggled into Edward's side. "Wow," she finally got out, since no one was saying anything else. "Jesus, you work fast, Cullen."

Edward shook his head no.

"It's him." I tried to tell her Edward was the one I'd been looking for.

"I should say so," she taunted suggestively, referring to his sexual prowess.

"No, he's the one."

"That's so sweet, a bit fast, but…"

"No, Rose, it's Edward."

"I know Edward, silly. We've met."

"The guy! He's the guy!"

"Okay…" she was confused.

"From the past, I'm the one she forgot," Edward stepped in to save me from my frustration.

Her eyes grew comically wide, "Oh, my god! Oh, my…everything makes so much more sense now! No wonder you were acting all crazy creeper."

Edward blushed and tried to hide his face in my hair.

"Rose," I tried to reprimand.

"Wait, do you actually remember him, or is he taking advantage of you?" she glared at him.

I shifted to block her glare. "I remember him. He told me who he was last night, and then as we talked, it all came back. I remember everything." I suddenly needed to kiss him. I pressed my lips lightly to his, and then Rose had to "aw" at us and ruin it.

"Let me get you some coffee, while you catch up with your friend, beautiful." He slid out of the bed, making me pout. He gave me a quick peck on my cheek, before he disappeared out the door.

Rose belly flopped on the bed. "Holy shit, Bella, is it really him?"

I nodded my head yes. "I'm positive, it's him, and he's so adorable. I love him so much, I can't believe it. It's so weird and scary, but just…gah!"

She fell into a fit of giggles. "So, tell me about him."

"It was crazy then, just like it feels crazy now. I only knew him for three hours before he asked me to come to New York with him, Rose, and I said yes! It was so intense, it _is_ so intense." I looked over at the door, willing him to come back in. "He's just…we'd only known each other for three weeks when he'd had to go back to England for work. We were waiting on my passport. We were looking at flats to live together in London. We talked about backyards for kids. He was just _it_. He still is, and it's scary how badly I need him."

Edward walked in holding a coffee cup and handed it to me carefully.

"She doesn't take it black," Rose informed him.

"I know," he smiled proudly.

It clicked in my head. "You remembered how I take my coffee. You still remember. That's how you got it right at the coffee shop," I accused, and he blushed but nodded yes.

"My god, he's so cute, Bella, you have to keep him," she ordered while stealing a sip from my cup.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me not to offer you a cup. Would you like one?" he asked Rose.

"Only if you're getting one for yourself."

"I don't like coffee."

"YOU DRINK TEA!" I shouted at him. "I have tea."

"You hate tea," they both said in unison.

"I know, but when I pass the Earl Grey, I have to buy some. I never knew why. It's you. I was buying tea for you, and I didn't even know it." I was so proud of myself for tackling another memory. I remembered all of the big stuff. It was the little details, like his favorite tea, that I wanted to work on now.

"That's so sweet," Rose fussed, waving her hands in front of her eyes, trying to keep from messing up her makeup.

"Aunty Rose?" we heard my daughter call.

"Oh, my god, Penny, he's Penny's dad!" she hissed. "Does she know? Does he know?" she looked frantically between us.

Edward nodded yes and smiled widely, when little Elizabeth appeared in my doorway. "Why's everybody in here? Hi, Mr. Cullen, do you have my candy?" she asked holding her hand out.

We all burst out laughing. She pouted, climbing up on the bed next to me. "Good morning, sweetheart," I said, trying to think up a way to tell her about her father.

**EDWARD**

My daughter was a cheeky little thing.

"Penny, why don't we get you ready for school," Rose said ushering her out of the bedroom.

Bella had a pout on her face, so I leaned in and kissed her to cheer her up. She gave me a weak smile. "I don't know how to tell her."

I pulled her into my arms, afraid she'd not want to tell Elizabeth she was my daughter. I took a deep breath, trying to hold myself together. "We'll figure it out together," I said to comfort her and myself as well.

She turned around in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my lips softly and pulled back smiling, "Yeah, together."

Those two words gave me so much hope. I kissed her again lightly, knowing we both had to get up and get dressed. When we pulled apart, we saw little Elizabeth standing in the doorway, looking at us curiously. I think Bella and I both had deep red faces after that. "Aunt Rose is going to burn the bacon," she said plainly.

I gave Bella one last kiss on the cheek, "I'll take care of that."

My daughter surprised me by taking my hand and leading me into the little kitchen where Rose was hopping around. "I got it," I said taking the spatula from her and quickly plated the bacon. I saw she had a second pan out sitting next to some eggs. "I've got this, why don't you two go set the table."

Rose looked at me like I was crazy, but my daughter hugged my leg, before she took off out of the kitchen. I cooked the eggs in the bacon grease, because that was the only way eggs should be cooked if it was available. I didn't know how much they ate, so I made the full dozen. I made Bella's eggs soft the way she like them and popped the bread into the toaster for her. I scrambled Elizabeth's, because that seemed the simplest for a little kid, and I cooked mine and Rose's all the way through.

I brought in the plates of food and doled out the eggs as planned. There was an open place setting next to Bella, so I sat by her, pleased that someone had set it there for me. "You girls did great setting the table," I directed my compliment more towards Elizabeth.

"It's my job," she said proudly.

We were halfway through our meal, when Elizabeth shocked us all. "So, you're my dad?" I looked at Bella, not sure what to say. "You kissed my mom, and no one kisses her. You also have my eyes," Elizabeth tipped her head to the side, double checking. "You talk weird."

"Elizabeth," Bella was finally able to find her voice, but I didn't think she knew what to say, "That's not a nice thing to say," her voice wavered.

"Where do you live?" Elizabeth pressed forward, not deterred by her mother at all.

"London, England, but I've decided to move here." I looked over at Bella, hoping for help. Was I supposed to confirm I was her dad? I didn't want to tell her I wasn't.

"Why'd it take so long for you to come back? Is it a long ways away, or didn't you love my mom anymore? Did you not want me?"

I couldn't stand for this. I didn't care what Bella wanted, there was no way I was letting my daughter believe I didn't want her. I quickly moved around the table. "Elizabeth, I swear to you, if I'd known where you and your mother were, I would've been here. I would've been here in a heartbeat. I never left on purpose. Things happened that…" I looked back at Bella, looking for help.

I was surprised when it was Rose who stepped in. "Penny, you remember us telling you about when your mom and I met a long time ago, when she was sick, and that was why you guys lived with me?" Elizabeth nodded her head yes. "Well, part of her being sick was she forgot who your daddy was."

"FORGOT? How can you forget that?" Elizabeth asked wide-eyed.

"She got a really bad bump on the head and lost her memory."

"Like in the cartoons?" Elizabeth clarified.

"Yes, just like that, and since she didn't remember who your daddy was or where she'd lived with him, they couldn't find each other. But your daddy found you guys now, and I don't think he's gonna leave anytime soon," Rose smiled and nodded at me.

I shook my head no vehemently. "I'm never leaving again. I swear it."

My daughter jumped into my arms, hugging me tight. I squeezed her back, fighting my tears and failing. Elizabeth finally stepped back, looking very serious. "So, since you're my dad, does that me you can give me candy, even if mom says no?"

We all burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, I think you'll find that I'll always do what your mom says. It's just easier that way." She let out a sigh with her shoulders sagging, and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. "How about I talk to her about it? Maybe I can convince her that a little candy now and then never hurt anybody."

Her face lit up with a bright smile, "Really?"

I looked at Bella, who rolled her eyes at me. "You're going to spoil her," she warned.

"I've got some time to make up for."

"This is great! I can't wait to tell Grandpa Charlie I got a dad!"

I saw Bella go stiff. I knew talking with her father was going to be hard, but it needed to be done. Rose reached over and took her hand, sensing something was wrong, but not sure what.

"It's time to go to school, honey. I want to take you today," Rose gathered up my daughter and headed out the door.

"Bella," I approached her slowly, not sure what she wanted me to say or do.

"I can't…I know what he did, but why, Edward? Why would he do this to us? Why would he keep me from you, keep Elizabeth from her father? You'd think he'd know how important having a daddy is, and he just…" She was furious and crying at the same time. I didn't know if she wanted me to hold her or not. I settled for taking her hand in mine, so she could tug me to her if she wanted. She threw herself into my arms sobbing. I was furious with the bastard for hurting my girls and keeping them from me, but I didn't know what to do about it. I didn't want to get deported, and I was afraid that I would be if I went after him. No, I'd have to leave it to Bella. I had a feeling she would do more damage to him than I ever could.


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns it, I write it, and Dollybigmomma wants to spank me for posting this the way I did before she had a chance to clean it up.**

**Chapter 9 – Co-Crazy**

**BELLA**

When my daughter mentioned my father, all my anger came rushing back. He had purposefully lied to me, to keep me away from Edward, to keep my daughter away from her father. I didn't give a damn that he didn't like Edward. He had no right to make that choice.

I climbed out of Edward's lap, where I'd been crying. I was so hurt by my dad. I couldn't believe he'd done that to me. I snatched my cell phone off the counter and dialed his number, putting it on speaker phone. I wanted Edward to hear the bullshit my father was spewing. He had a right to hear the lies and dispute them to the best of his abilities.

"Hey, baby girl, how are you and my little Penny doing?" my dad answered his phone cheerfully.

"Edward Cullen," I said the name to see how he'd react.

He was silent for a moment, and then he asked, "Who's that, honey?"

"Who? You're asking me who? Why don't you tell me who the hell Edward Cullen is, Dad?" I shouted at him, and Edward pulled me into his arms, trying to calm me.

I heard my dad let out a sigh, "He's not someone you want to mix with, Bella. He's not someone you really know."

"I know him well enough that you should've told me who he was!" I snapped.

"You don't need to know who he is. He's trouble, that's what. Stay away from him. Nothing but trouble follows them foreign folk, especially his hoity-toity kind."

"He's Elizabeth's father!" I shouted furious. "How could you keep him from her? How could you keep them apart? You're a dad! How would you feel…?"

"That's exactly what was planned, wasn't it? You running off with a stranger to some foreign country, where he could get away with murder, and I'd never see you again? Nuh uh, not gonna happen on my watch, you stay away from him, Bella. You don't talk to him. It's not safe, not his kind."

"You're being ridiculous and unreasonable, just like last time. I can't believe you! Your prejudice and irrational fear of foreigners warped your stupid mind into thinking your heinous crime was justifiable!"

"Who do you think hurt you in the first place? It was his people, Bella. Just ask Earl Cullen. He all but admitted he had something to do with it."

"I don't know any Earl Cullen."

"That's because he hasn't told you, Bella. You can't trust that bastard. You stay the hell away from him."

"Earl is not Edward, they're two totally different people, and I trust Edward. He'd never hurt me."

Edward kissed the hand he had been holding, and I felt tears drip down on it, confusing me.

"You can't trust that man, or his family. They're a bunch of snotty self-important criminals, and I won't have them hurting you. It doesn't matter what Edward says, that Earl is out to get you."

"Well, Earl can go to hell! I'm not leaving Edward again."

"Bella, please, think about what you're getting yourself into. His family won't let you be together. He's royalty."

"We're not royalty, nor will my family interfere," Edward made his presence known for the first time.

"That bastard's there with you? You stay the hell away from my daughter!"

"That's not going to happen, and you're wrong about the royalty," Edward frowned.

"Bullshit, you and your father were strutting around, preening like a pair of damn peacocks, _Lord Cullen_."

"There was no strutting, just panic. I was looking for Bella, and you wouldn't help me, you wouldn't talk to me. You drove me out of the damn country!" Edward shouted at him. "I was scared out of my mind that I'd lost her, and all you could think about was coming after me! You knew I'd gone mental looking for her, and you didn't so much as send a postcard to tell me she was found alive! I've been mourning my love for seven years, thinking it was my fault for leaving her by herself. Seven years that I could've spent raising my daughter! Seven years I could've had with my family!" Edward sounded furious and broken at the same time. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You couldn't claim her as your daughter. Not with your title."

"My title meant nothing to me then, and it means nothing to me now! I'm Edward Cullen, and that's it." Edward was on the verge of completely losing it.

"We'll see what your father has to say about that, Viscount Cullen. He was behind her attack, I just know it. I don't doubt he'll come after her again. If you care at all for my daughter, you'll leave her alone!"

I was done listening. Edward was a wreck and didn't need to hear my father's crazy accusations. "Enough, it's my choice, Dad, and I say Edward stays and you go. You've…God, Daddy, can't you see what you've done? I don't want to talk to you anymore, not now, not ever." I hit the end button, and Edward pulled me over to the couch, holding me in his arms. I cried hard, losing myself in my tears, and I felt that familiar pain of losing my father, like I had before seven years ago. He didn't understand that Edward was mine. I couldn't give him up, even if I wanted to.

To hear that Edward had been mourning me for seven years, thinking it was his fault, tore me apart. Jasper's first complaint about Mr. Edward Cullen being an uptight hard-ass that didn't date or take an interest in any women made sense. He had lost me and wanted no one else, just like with me. I had no interest in anyone else, because they weren't Edward, and I'd finally gotten him back. Edward, and our love, was worth fighting for. I brushed his tears away and kissed him, letting him know everything would be alright with us together again.

**EDWARD**

Chief Swan brought up things I hadn't thought about in years. The pain of losing Bella had been unmanageable, and my dad had had to drag me away from Bella's father and the officers, because I refused to leave. My dad had pointed out that Chief Swan was an officer and would have more resources to search for her than I. He had been sure her father wouldn't give up on his daughter, and I would've had no way to get to her when she was found if I had been locked up in prison. The fact that Chief Swan thought my father had been involved in Bella's attack had me worried. I'd have to be sure my girls had their passports. If her father tried to chase me out of the country again, I was taking them with me. I'd never leave them behind again.

My phone started to ring, and Bella picked it up from the coffee table and handed it to me, before she snuggled back down into my side. It was Emmett, and I knew exactly why he was calling. We had a meeting at Whitlock enterprises in one hour, and I was missing.

"Cullen," I answered, while trying to think of a way to get out of the meeting. My chest was tightening in panic at the thought of leaving her alone again.

"Where are you? I met with Alice at the breakfast bar this morning, and she said you weren't in your room."

"No, I'm not." He waited for me to explain myself, but I had no intention of doing so.

"We need to go over our meeting notes before we arrive at Whitlock's. Where shall I send the car to fetch you?"

"I can't go to the meeting." My arm squeezed Bella, needing her closer. I couldn't let her out of my sight. I couldn't risk losing her again. I'd have to find a way to work from her bookshop from now on.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Emmett wasn't pleased. Bella pulled away from me, looking at me worried.

"Just what I said, Emmett, I won't be able to make the meeting."

"This was your idea! You're the one who pitched playing a larger part, and now you're backing down on it?" he shouted through the phone. My chest was squeezing with panic. I knew what Emmett was saying was true, but I couldn't leave Bella.

"I can't leave, I can't," I begged fighting tears, wishing he would understand, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Are you alright? Is someone holding you hostage?"

I pulled Bella back to me and kissed the top of her head. "No, I just need to not be away from someone."

Bella's expression changed, and she sat up stiffly. "Edward, you have to go to work. I have to open the shop in an hour as well."

I shook my head no at her, "I can't risk it. I won't lose you again."

Her eyes watered, "Tell them you'll be there. We'll figure it out."

I refused to, so she grabbed the phone from my hand and read Emmett's name on the caller ID. "Mr. McCarty, this is Bella Swan. I believe we've met before. I was introduced as Jasper's sister, Mary Hale."

"Yes, I recall you."

"Edward is with me. I live above my bookshop. Do you have Alice with you?"

"No, but I can get her."

"Good. Have her bring you here to pick him up. He'll need a change of clothes as well."

She hung up the phone, and I yanked her into my lap. "No, I'm not going anywhere without you. If he's coming, you need to get ready to leave as well. We have to go together. I will not lose you again." My eyes were blurry from fighting off tears. "Please, Bella, don't make me lose you again. I can't do it. I can't."

**BELLA**

Edward was near hysterical. His eyes were wide and panicked, and his grip on me had tightened. I hadn't realized he'd thought I was dead for seven years, or that he blamed himself for it. I shouldn't have been surprised with his need to latch on to me once he had me back. Alice and Emmett came in, filling my little apartment. Alice had a change of clothes for Edward, and I offered him my shower. He asked me to sit on my bed and wait for him. It wasn't lost on me that he kept the door open a crack and would lean out of the shower to make sure I was still there. He dressed quickly and asked me if I was ready to go.

"Edward, I have to work. I have a shop I need to run."

"But you have to come with me. What if something happens again? I don't want you to get hurt. How am I supposed to keep you safe if you're here and I'm there?"

"I'll be fine, Edward. I've been fine for the past seven years. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I'm sure you thought that the first time around. You need to come with me, Jasper won't mind."

Alice poked her head in the door, "Hey, Edward, can she stay with me?"

"You?"

"Yes, I planned on hanging out with her anyways."

He took a few deep breaths, "You have to stay with her. You can't go anywhere. You can't go out. You need to stay inside, where it's safe."

"Edward, she'll be with me, she'll be fine."

"No, she won't!" he yelled at her and started to hyperventilate. I pulled him over to the bed and told him to put his head between his legs. "What if something happens? I don't want anything to happen to you."

He finally sat up, when Rose came in with a worried expression. "What's going on?" she looked between the three of us.

"Stay with her, you all have to stay here, don't leave her alone. She has to stay safe."

"My brother is losing it," Alice whined.

"No, I'm not. You should just come with me to the meeting. It'd be better that way. I'm not letting you out of my sight to get hurt again. I should've protected you. I shouldn't have left before. I made that mistake once. I'm not taking any chances with you ever again."

I climbed into his lap, and he promptly hid his face in my hair, panting hard. "Edward, I'm going to be fine. I'll be with Rose and Alice. Rose carries pepper spray, we'll be fine. I need to open my shop and work for the first part of the day, before Angela comes in. We can meet for lunch, and then you'll see that I'm fine."

"They can't leave you," he begged and then turned to Rose and his sister, "You can't leave her, please, you can't let her get hurt again."

"We won't," Alice promised. Emmett literally pulled him away from me and down the stairs. I flopped back on my bed, covering my eyes.

"Okay, I take back Edward not being a creeper. He's completely nuts," Rose complained.

"He thought I was dead." I sat up, so I could be sure she understood. "He went to London for work, and when I didn't answer my phone, he came rushing back to find me. He went to my dad to ask for help, and my insane asshole of a father wouldn't let Edward help look for me. He wanted to charge Edward with kidnapping and murder. He even brought other officers in to enforce it, and he chased him out of the country!" I was still fuming about that.

"Edward thought I was dead, and he blamed himself for leaving me behind. No one ever told him they'd found me. My father knew who he was this whole time, and he kept it from me, kept me and Elizabeth away from Edward! Of course Edward's nut, I'm nuts, too. I'm on the verge of killing my damn father for creating this mess!"

I hadn't realized that I was yelling, until Rose and Alice stepped away from me and put their hands up, like they were trying to calm a crazy person. That was about right, though. I felt pretty crazy at the moment.

"Okay, I get it; he's not a creep, just traumatized. Just settle down. It's time to go open your shop," Rose coddled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you guys." I noticed Alice had tears in her eyes.

"That was it, wasn't it? Why other women never held his interest. I feel so horrible for trying to push them on him. I thought if he could just meet the right one, he wouldn't be so miserable. That was never going to happen, though. He'd already met her, and she was gone."

Now she was a sobbing mess with me, and Rose looked like she was about to strangle us both.

"That's it, put your big girl panties on, ladies, we have a job to do, and crying like a couple of babies isn't on the list."

It was probably best that my work day was slow. I found it hard to do anything other than text Edward. I was the one who texted him first, letting him know I was fine. The subsequent texts were nonstop between us from there on out. It was then I knew we both had a problem. It was difficult on the both of us to be apart from each other. We had to come up with a better way to manage it. I just didn't know what that would be yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Mommy Dearest**

It was late afternoon, and I was ready to have Edward back in my arms. We had moved his things over from the hotel room during lunch. I didn't want to be away from him, and he didn't want to be away from me, either. His luggage consisted of two suitcases and a carry on. They were stacked in the corner of my bedroom, our bedroom.

I hadn't thought about how to tell Elizabeth that Edward would be staying with us. I didn't want to set a bad example, but I couldn't see Edward not staying with me, it just didn't feel right. I usually didn't go on feelings, but for some reason, everything with him was more intense and could not be brushed aside, including my need for him.

Rose brought Elizabeth home, and she was wearing a huge smile. "Is my daddy here?" She searched around our tiny two-bedroom apartment looking for him. I knew exactly when she saw his suitcases, because she let out a squeal, and then I heard the springs in my bed squeak from her jumping on it excitedly.

I heard a deep chuckle. "What has our daughter so giddy?" Edward asked as he came into the little apartment, kissing me hello.

"She just found out her daddy is living in sin with her mommy."

"In sin?"

I blushed, it was such an old-fashioned term, but it was the first thing that came to mind. "I never saw myself involved with someone, let alone living with them. Edward, this is our daughter. What kind of example are we setting for her?"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked worried, like I'd actually ask him to leave.

"No, never, you're mine, you're staying here. You're lucky I let you out for work."

He laughed and then leaned down, kissing me softly, "I don't ever want to leave, either."

"Daddy!" we heard Elizabeth cheer, and she slammed right into Edward's leg, hugging him. He pried her off his leg and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He listened so intently as she told him about her day.

"You guys sit on the couch and get comfortable. I'm going to finish putting away the laundry, and then we can talk about dinner."

"So you live with us, right? Cause that's what daddies do, they live with their little girls because they love them."

"That's exactly why I live here now. I knew the moment I found out about you that I had to be with you, and your mom knew how much I wanted to be with you, too."

"I think you love her," Elizabeth teased.

"You don't need to think, I can tell you right now that I know I love your mom very much."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Thank you for letting me be here and for not being too mad at me for not knowing about you. I didn't know where your mom was, honey, I swear. I would've been here so much sooner. I love your mom so much, so very much, and I love you just as big, too, because you're part of her and me together. I'm so happy to be here with you both. I hope you know that." I heard Edward sniffle a little. At least I thought it was him, but it very well could've been me.

"I love you, too, Daddy. I told all my friends at school about you, how I have a dad that talks funny because he's from London. Are you going to go back?" she sounded worried.

"When I go back, it'll be with you and your mom both. I'm not leaving anyone behind, ever again. I do have to go back to get the rest of my things, but I'm going to wait until we get your traveling papers in order first."

"Papers?"

"Yes, you'll need a passport. I was looking up how to get one of those for you. Your mommy and I both have ours, but we aren't going anywhere without you."

I heard the smack of a thank-you kiss, and my heart swelled. I finished folding and was putting away the laundry as I listened to Edward read our daughter a book. It was amazing how rapidly my feelings for him were growing. I already knew that I loved him, but with each interaction, with each encounter I had with him, it grew so much stronger.

Rose sat at the table, taking our interactions in with a wistful smile. I knew she was getting tired of her meaningless dating, and I hoped she would settle down soon, maybe with a certain British behemoth of a man who made her eyes sparkle every time he walked into the room.

She walked over and picked up a stack of towels, helping me finish up. "You really do love him, don't you?" she smiled, and I nodded, my grin widening as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"I love her, too, more than I ever imagined I could love someone. I'm so glad you didn't come to meet me in London, Ms. Hale. No offense, but it wouldn't have been pleasant, I assure you."

Rose laughed loudly, patting Edward's arm. "I'm glad, too. I wasn't looking forward to having to put up with you, either."

Edward pulled me into his arms, kissing me in a way that made me want to declare an early bedtime.

"It looks like you're already cooking, now you just have to get some food involved," Rose giggled.

Edward wiggled his eyebrows salaciously.

I smacked his chest and shooed them both out of the kitchen. "I've got dinner to make, and I believe you have a date yourself this evening, don't you?" I teased Rose.

She giggled like a schoolgirl, before she skipped out of the apartment.

At dinner, Edward listened to Elizabeth tell us about her day at school. His eyes frequently settled on me with an adoring smile, before he looked back at her. It was crazy how fast and deep our feelings ran. I never fully believed people when they said I had ran off with him after only knowing him a day, but it made perfect sense now. I didn't want to move to England, but if he insisted, if he swore there was no way he could move to the U.S., I'd go with him. I'd sell my little store and leave my adopted family behind to be with him. It would be terrifying, but I knew it would be worth it.

"Can daddy wash my hair?" Elizabeth asked, begging us both.

Edward looked confused, "How could I wash your hair?"

"In the tub, when I take a bath."

"You put up such a fight when I try and wash your hair, and you're actually asking for your dad to do it?" She nodded her head yes. I looked over at Edward, who looked downright scared. "What's wrong?"

"I can't wash her hair…she's a girl, in a bath…" The poor man looked completely uncomfortable.

"I think it's best if we just let daddy brush your hair once you're dressed in your PJ's."

"Yes, yes, that I can do. I can brush hair in PJ's," he said it comically excited.

After her bath, Edward very gently brushed out Elizabeth's hair and cringed over her tangles much more than she did. She kissed his cheek and dragged him off for story time. The way she monopolized his time made me worry that she'd been hurting for a daddy for a long time and never said anything to me about it.

**EDWARD**

My little Elizabeth was a whirlwind. She grabbed hold of me the moment I walked into the flat, and she chatted non-stop about her day. She was the sweetest little girl I'd ever met. I'd never really spoken much to small children before, but I was pretty sure she was smarter than your average one, that and I wanted to track down a little boy named Tommy who was in her class and scare the life out of the little cretin for stealing her crayons and upsetting her.

My daughter had me doing things I'd never dreamt of doing before. I thankfully got out of washing her hair, but was tasked to brush it. My mop of hair being unruly should've been their first clue that I wasn't gifted with a hairbrush, but that didn't bother either of my girls. I brushed out Elizabeth's hair as gently as possible. If we had any more children, I hoped they'd be boys, so I could just shave their heads and not worry about their hair. Hurting my little girl was not something I wanted to do, but she promised I could make it all better by reading her a bedtime story.

I never pictured myself as a father. When I lost Bella, I lost all hope of ever having a family, so being here with them now was surreal. I was in a constant state of fear that I'd wake up and it'd all be a dream.

I kissed my sleeping daughter's head and went to find her mom.

She greeted me with a hug and a deep kiss that would've been inappropriate in front of our daughter. I pulled her body closer to me, doing my best to keep myself under control and get closer to her at the same time.

"It's been a very long day," she complained.

"Yes, it has." It had been difficult to be away from her, but after we got into our routine of texting, and we had a nice lunch with our friends, reassuring me that she'd be fine, I was finally able to settle down and work. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Emmett had taken the lead on the presentation after I'd proved I was completely useless and barely competent that morning. I had written the presentation and drawn it up, but couldn't focus enough to make the pitch.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could maybe see about getting some of Elizabeth's paperwork done."

Her grin was big, "Yeah, I think that's a good plan. I'll have Angela work another shift, and we can spend the day together."

I leaned in for a kiss, unable to get enough of her. I wanted her so badly, but didn't want to push her. After a heavy snogging session on the couch, we readied for bed. I'd never slept as good as I did with Bella in my arms.

I woke to my phone ringing. I knew it was too early for any sane person to call, so I knew it must have been my mother. I quickly and carefully slipped out of bed, grabbed my phone, and snuck out of the bedroom so as not to wake Bella.

"Mum, do you know what time it is?" I groaned.

"Oh, Edward, dear, I forgot you were in America. It would've been a perfectly reasonable time to call you if you were home."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Well, you could be nice about it, exchange some pleasantries. I am your mother after all."

"Mum, it's five in the morning here, I'm not pleasant."

"Fine, I was just calling to check on you. I hadn't heard from you in over a month, and there's a lovely party coming up…"

"I can't make it."

"You don't know when it is."

"I can't make it, Mum, it's not happening. You know I don't like them, and even if I was able to go, I'd still tell you I couldn't."

"Now, Edward, let's not be unreasonable."

"Mum, please," I begged.

"Fine, if you refuse to attend, at least come for dinner sometime soon," she implored.

"Daddy?" I heard a sleepy little voice call to me.

"Hey, baby, did I wake you up?"

She nodded her head yes and climbed into my lap.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I have to go."

"Go? Who was that, Edward, who'd you wake up?"

"Night, Mum." I hung up, not answering her.

"Was that your mom?"

I nodded yes and leaned my head on top of hers. It was too early for us both. "We need to go back to bed, pretty Penny."

"Will you sleep with me? I don't like to be in my room alone at night."

I wasn't sure I believed her, but I figured I could stay with her until she fell asleep.

**BELLA**

Edward was gone when I woke up. I panicked for a moment, scared he'd left me, until I heard him snoring. I followed the sound to our daughter's room and snickered at the sight before me. Edward had one knee and foot on her bed and one arm, which Elizabeth had a hold of. Of course, the rest of him was fast asleep on the floor, much like he had been that first night in his hotel room so long ago.

I was startled out of my reminiscing by his phone ringing. It was on the bed next to my daughter, so I quickly picked it up, before it woke her. "Hello, Mr. Cullen's phone."

"Mister," a woman said in distaste, "I don't know why he insists on mister, when his proper title is Lord." I pulled the phone away from my face to see if the caller ID would give me a name to go with the voice, but it only said, "Uppity Git." I had a feeling that wasn't this woman's name.

"Can I take a message for you, Ma'am?"

"It's Countess, dear, and no. I want to speak with my son. I called him this morning, and he off and hung up on me to run off with a woman."

I smiled at the door my daughter and her dad were behind. "I'm very sorry, but he's indisposed at the moment."

"I'll wait," she said stubbornly.

"He's still asleep."

"So you're the one he cut me off for?"

"No, Ma'am, ah…Countess, that was my daughter."

"Daughter? Who is this, and where is my son? I insisted on speaking with him now!"

She was shouting, so I held the phone away from my face. She was so loud, it woke Edward, "Go away, Mum," he whined.

"Edward, someone's on your phone, and they sound mad," I whispered.

He peeked one eye open, squinting at me. It took a moment for him to orient himself, and all the while, the woman was still shouting over the phone. "Why do you have my phone?"

"It was ringing. I didn't want it to wake up Elizabeth. She has another thirty minutes before she has to get up for school."

He looked at my hand and flopped on his back on the floor, covering his face with his hands, "Just hang it up."

"I can't do that. Edward, she said she's a countess or something. It might be important."

"It says 'Uppity Git' on the phone, correct?" I nodded yes. "It's just my mum, go ahead and hang up."

"I'm not hanging up on your mother, that's rude! I'd strangle a man if he hung up on me when I was trying to talk to Elizabeth. No, you get over here and talk to her now."

"Settle down, I'll talk to her, but I'll warn you, she's not going to do anything but complain about me not being in England, and then tell me about a mess of stupid parties that I don't want to attend."

"I don't need a woman, Mum," he called toward the phone without taking it.

"Edward, you have to take the phone." I held it out as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Just put it on speaker and let her go. She can talk for hours and not care if you're listening."

I put the phone on speaker, just in time to hear, "Not Care? Edward Anthony Cullen, if I could fit you over my knee, I'd paddle you!"

I started snickering at him, until she started talking again.

"Who was that woman that answered your phone, and what were you doing sleeping in her daughter's bed? What perverted game have you gotten up to? You know that won't reflect well on the family, and it's not like you, Edward. I'm worried. You're father and I have presented you with several lovely ladies from good families, and you won't even give them any consideration, and now you're running off with American hussies. It's insulting, and it can't go on any longer. You're nearly thirty. It's time to settle down with a proper lady. You'll attend the next ball and..."

"No, I won't. I'm not going to be in England for a while, and then I'm not coming back. I'm moving to the states."

"The states, with those unruly Americans? Don't even jest. Your father will have a heart attack."

"Well, have the doctor on hand, because I'm moving here."

"Now you're just being…"

"My daughter's here. The girl I cut our call short for is my daughter, she's six, and her inconsiderate grandmother woke her at five in the morning. I'm staying here."

"Mom?" Their heated discussion had woken up Elizabeth.

"Hey, pretty Penny; it's time to get ready for school."

"Why was dad yelling?"

"He's not; he's just talking on the phone right now."

"Is that her? Edward, don't you give them a pound. You get a test done. This has to be some kind of…" Edward hung up on his mother and picked up our daughter, kissing her cheek. "Shall we get ready for the day then?" he asked like he didn't just hang up on his furious mother. So much for hoping she'd like me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Make it Count**

**Edward**

Once we had sent our daughter off to school, Bella needed to get ready for the day herself and make sure that Angela could cover for her. I decided to have Emmett meet me in the bookshop. I told Bella she could take her time, and I'd watch her store while she readied, letting her know Emmett would be coming over briefly.

I wanted to make a plan with Emmett and discuss how we'd handle things once we attended our next meeting two days from now. The break allowed time for the bigwigs at Whitlock enterprises to deliberate the deal we'd presented and come out with a counteroffer. I felt bad for leaving Emmett to handle things before, and I wanted to let him know that it wouldn't happen again.

He arrived fairly fast, which would bode well for getting things finished before Bella was dressed and had breakfast made like she'd promised.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to tell me why your mom called me and asked me to tie you up and send you home in a trunk?"

I knew my mother would be upset, but I didn't think she'd resort to calling my friend.

"That would be Isabella," I said with a sigh.

"Isabella, who's that?" Emmett asked, and I remembered he could be a bit dense when it came to things that were not business-related.

"Bella, her full name is Isabella, my mother found out that I spent the night at her place and had a fit."

"Why would she get upset over that? You'd think she'd be happy that you're actually showing interest in the opposite sex."

"It wasn't so much Bella, but our daughter."

"Daughter? You only met her a month or so ago. I didn't realize you hooked up then. That's mad. I can't believe you knocked her up. No wonder your mother is upset. You'd think you'd know not to play without a raincoat on. How does she know it's a girl already?"

"Bella's not pregnant. We didn't 'hook up.' Our daughter is six."

"Wow, so you donated to a sperm bank or something? That's got to be a shock to know you have a kid. What made you do it? Did they pay you extra because you're a Viscount?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't hear a bloody thing that was said over lunch yesterday?"

"Rose was there," he made an hourglass shape with his hands. "I didn't focus on anything but her, and lucky for me, she gave me the same attention. We had a date last night. It went very well," he wore a silly grin, so I didn't doubt it.

"How about I catch you up to speed? Isabella is my old girlfriend from seven years ago. I'd planned to ask her to marry me. I had to return to London for work, and I was going to pick up a wedding ring while I was there. You know our European antiques are unparalleled."

He nodded in agreement.

"While I was gone, something happened to her."

"The attack Rose told us about when we first got here, that was why you got sick!" he shouted pointing at me as it all clicked.

"Yes, I was the man she'd forgotten. Her daughter, Elizabeth, is my daughter. We lived together in New York for a few weeks, before I was called back to London. My mother's upset, because I have a daughter that I don't plan on getting a paternity test for, and I told her I'm moving here to be with them. Needless to say, she didn't take it well."

"She'd probably settle if you took a test. She's always wanted you to have a family," Emmett mused.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but nothing I say or do will get her to accept the idea of me moving here."

"Your father's going to go absolutely mental when he finds out. He's been all about the ladies since I met you, and I'm not talking the big-busted ones."

I wasn't sure I followed what he was saying, but he was right about one thing. My father would go completely bonkers once he found out that I had plans to marry a woman who wasn't a lady of the royal peerage.

It was just after breakfast when my phone started to ring with my parent's home number flashing on the caller ID. "Uppity Git" was the name I had given my father, so anytime his mobile phone or the house phone rang me, that was the name that appeared on the screen. I was afraid I had made a bad impression on Bella by the way I'd handled my mother, but I'd found over the years that a firm stance was the only way to keep them from interfering in every aspect of my life.

It stopped ringing, only to start right up again. Bella looked at it and frowned. I was sure she thought it was my mother, but if I had to hazard a guess, it would be that it was my father calling to start a row over my conversation with my mother.

"Are you going to answer that?" Bella pushed, and I shook my head no. "I don't think they're going to stop calling, Edward. You might as well get it over with."

She didn't realize it'd be far from over with one phone call. She reached for the phone, but I snatched it up and answered it. I didn't put it on speaker phone.

"Good morning," I said in my most polite tone.

"Edward, your mother tells me that you've taken up with a woman, one with a child and…"

"Yes, Dad, and I plan on moving here."

"She said you're not even getting a test to prove parentage. Edward, you're being taken advantage of, and your stubborn ways are going to ruin you. No American girl is worth her salt in England."

"I think there are a few in the Royal family who'd dispute that. Ever hear of Princess Diana?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous. What's the name of this _woman_ that has you acting like a fool?"

"I believe you know of her. She was the only one I've ever taken up with."

My father let out a huff, "If it's that Swan girl again..."

"Are you serious? She was missing and presumed dead, and you're upset that she's alive and well?"

"That's not the point. I have some business to attend to," he snapped and hung up, leaving me angry and confused.

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Bella's father called her phone. "You made me answer mine, it's only fair," I taunted.

She scowled at me before she answered it, and I listened to her short, clipped argument. I didn't know what it was with our fathers, but it was getting ridiculous.

Her father accused mine of being involved with Bella's disappearance and insisted that I divulge my "title," so she'd know what she was getting into, which was nothing, but there was no convincing him of that. I'd never thought anything of it and had no problem with telling Bella about the ludicrous title that was given to me for just being born.

My father's obsession with his title was ridiculous. It afforded us no more than invitations to parties I had no interest in attending. I never had and never would go to them. I think he thought he could change my mind by setting me up with loose, frivolous "ladies," but that was impossible. I never gave his "ladies" a second glance, a glare maybe, but not a glance.

I didn't think my father would do anything to physically harm Bella, or anyone for that matter. He had been known to bribe and slander like a scorned teenage girl, but violence was not his M.O. I didn't think he would do such a thing. I knew it was most likely someone else, and Chief Swan was just a prejudiced fiend, picking up on my father's self-importance and twisting it into guilt. New York was a dangerous city. That alone was the reason she had been attacked.

"So what's this scandalous rank that has my father crying foul?"

"I'm a Viscount, but only because my father is an Earl, which is the equivalent to a count, hence my mother being a Countess. Really, it's nothing. Just a title bestowed upon my family. There isn't anything special that goes with it. I'm not giving anything up by moving here to be with you and Elizabeth, other than a pack of annoying people that think they're better than average, because they can insist people call them by fancy titles."

"So you're a Viscount?"

I shook my head, "Not for long. It really is nothing. Once I move here and become a citizen, it'll become irrelevant."

"But it's something now?"

"It's my father's title that affords me the _supposed_ honor of being called Viscount. I did nothing but be born. I had no intension of embracing it before, and I still don't."

"What about your family? Will they hate me for it?"

"Definitely not nearly as much as your father hates me. My sister already adores you, and I'm sure my mother will love you once things settle down with her. As for my dad_, Lord Cullen_, he's a pompous ass. I don't think he even likes himself. He has no interest in my happiness or anyone else's. He's just riding the coattails of my grandfather's past, like he could be someone."

"So…Viscount, do you live in a castle and play an organ, counting to twenty?"

"Twenty?"

"Well, maybe not the counting and organ playing, but you live in a castle, though, don't you, or at least grew up in one?"

"No, just a regular house, it was bigger than this place, but I think everywhere is bigger than this place," I teased.

"So no creepy castle like Count von Count?"

I didn't know who this count was, but he sounded weird if he had a fascination with counting to twenty. "Who is this count you speak of?"

"You know, Count von Count. Everyone knows him. He's famous for his counting. He lives in a castle. Are you sure you don't have a castle somewhere? Maybe your family doesn't live there because it's drafty. It seems like a count should have one."

"There are no castles anywhere in our family. I grew up in a house. I live in a regular flat in London. I've never heard of this Count von Count. I think someone has been lying to you and should be reported."

She waved me off, "No, he's a count, just not your kind."

"My kind, like Scandinavian or Norwegian?"

"Sesame Street," she stated plainly, like she made sense. "He has a castle and lives on Sesame Street," she tried to clarify and failed.

"Here in the states?"

"He's part of a kid's show."

She grabbed her laptop and pulled up a video of a puppet singing about numbers while playing an organ. "Is he a vampire?"

"Yes, are you a vampire? Is that part of being a count?" she teased. I realized she had been messing with me this whole time.

"I'm a Viscount, it's a lesser title, and no, you do not need to be a vampire." I leaned over, sucking on her neck. "I could be a vampire if you want me to be." Her hand gripped my thigh, much like she had in the past. I knew I couldn't push her for more, but it felt like she wanted more at times.

"We need to see about getting Elizabeth's passport," I said trying to distract myself from the hand on my thigh.

"I'm sure there won't be a problem getting it. Mine's still good for a few more years."

"Wonderful, I'm not leaving until she's cleared to travel with us. Maybe we could put a rush on things. I know it's possible. We'll have to look it up."

She grabbed her laptop and started pulling up the information. From the looks of things, I'd have to establish parentage before we could apply for her. That sent us on to another site and another list of information we'd have to gather, so we could have me added to the birth certificate. It was going to take longer than I thought it would.

I'd be in New York for another two weeks working with Whitlock enterprises, and then I'd have to use my holiday leave to cover the time to wait for Elizabeth's passport to come through.

I had a feeling it was going to be maddening.

**A/N Check out Count von Count on Youtube. Search for Count von Count, number of the day, and you'll get him. **

** www . youtube watch ?v=A4trZO5WP9o**


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns it, and Dollybigmomma polished it up.

Chapter 12 - Interference

Edward

"So, are you ready to officially become Elizabeth's father?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, that's something I'm very much looking forward to," I answered sincerely. I would've thought it'd make me nervous to step into the shoes of a father, but Elizabeth made it easy.

"So when they ask you your name, are you going to tell them Lord Edward?" she teased.

I put my hands over my face, resenting that title. "I don't think they have a place to write Lord, or Viscount. If they did, I'd be inclined not to use it."

To officially become Elizabeth's father, and have my name listed on her certificate, we needed to take a paternity test. Once that was done, we could get her passport. As her parents, we both had to physically show up with our child, with the papers filled out, a picture of her for her passport and photo ID's for Bella and I, proving we were the people listed on her certificate. It was so complicated and simple at the same time. We had made appointments for Elizabeth and me at a clinic that afternoon. We had printed out the forms we needed and completed them. It looked like my mother was going to get her wish.

I had no doubt in my mind that Elizabeth was my daughter, but it would be nice to have an official paper confirming she was. I wouldn't put it past my father to try and tamper with things if he found out we were having a test done.

We were discussing what to eat for lunch, when Bella slid into my lap and straddled me. She started to kiss me without warning and rubbing against me. Her shirt was whipped off, and I thought for a moment I was dreaming. The only thing that proved I wasn't was her phone ringing and interrupting us. "I have to check that to make sure it's not the school." She looked at the screen and frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's Jake."

My hackles raised, I didn't like that another man was calling her. "Is he gay?" I hoped.

"No," she said it like it was preposterous.

"Are you going to answer it?"

She shrugged and put the phone on speaker, "Hey, Jake." She kissed my cheek and pulled her shirt back on. I realized she knew I was feeling insecure. It was strange how we had a way of reading the other person.

"Can you tell me why your dad is freaking out? He called me to tell me to feed the neighbor's cat!"

"The neighbor's cat?" It sounded like her father really was mad. I was relieved to hear Jake lived out of the state.

"Mrs. Cope has arthritis, she can't open the cans anymore," Bella explained.

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"It's Edward, I have you on speaker phone," she half introduced me.

"I thought your friend's name was Jasper?"

"I do have a friend named Jasper, but this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," she answered him more thoroughly. I wanted to be more than just a boyfriend, though. I wanted to be her husband or a fiancé at least. We'd get there sooner rather than later, if I had anything to say about it.

"A boyfriend, should I come rough him up, so he knows to treat you right?"

"He treats me wonderfully, there's no reason to rough him up."

"Alright, but let me know if there is. You know I'd hop the next plane for you. Speaking of which, what the hell is going on with your dad?"

"He's freaking out about Edward."

"Why, is Edward a convict or something?"

"No..." Bella started to answer, but I cut in.

"I'm Elizabeth's father."

"No shit? Where the hell have you been? I should kick your ass for leaving her like you did. I'm with Charlie on this one, he needs his ass…"

"Jacob! It's not what you think! For heaven's sake, I can only guess you never heard of or met Edward Cullen."

"No, or I would've tracked him down years ago. You took off with him the same day you met him. We were never introduced."

"And you never met him when I was missing?"

"Your dad had me manning the house phone and organizing search parties."

"Edward met my father. Charlie knew who he was this whole time! He didn't want me to be with him. My father lied to me and said he didn't know who Edward was, and Edward thought I was dead for the past seven years, because no one ever let him know I'd been found."

I hated that fact. Just remembering the way it felt when I believed I'd lost her for good tore me apart.

"Why didn't he keep looking?"

"Charlie wouldn't let him. He drove him out of the country and wouldn't let him come back to look."

"What changed then? This all sounds kind of fishy, Bella, are you sure this joker isn't taking you for a ride?"

"No, he isn't. There's a paternity test planned for this afternoon, so we can get him listed on the birth certificate."

I really didn't want that information getting out. "Could you please not mention the DNA test to anyone? I don't want to risk interference."

"You think she's lying?" he accused.

"No, far from it. I'm sure little Elizabeth is mine, but Bella's father isn't the only one who can cause problems. My father isn't too keen on me settling down in the states."

"He's not?"

"No, but I'm not leaving Bella again, for anything."

He hemmed and hawed for a moment and finally spoke again. "I want to meet this guy, Bella. I want to be sure things are really fine, and he's not some joker trying to…"

"He's not, Jake, and you know you're always welcome to my couch."

"Let me see if I can get Leah to feed the cat, and I'll come out to check on you and hopefully keep Charlie out of trouble. The man was going nuts, getting all religious, crying out, 'Oh, Lord,' this and that…I didn't realize he was so into Jesus."

I looked over at Bella nervously. I think we both knew Charlie wasn't praising God.

"I'm sure we can use another person on our side right now, and honestly, I want my house full, so I don't have to put my father up." I knew a storm was brewing, if her father was on his way out. I hoped my parents didn't decide to do the same thing and show up on her doorstep, too.

Bella

I pulled Edward to bed, needing to cuddle. I hated that our parents were making such a big deal out of us being together. We were adults, full grown in our late twenties…heck, Edward was almost thirty. We weren't silly young kids anymore. What we had between us was none of their business. Even though I knew all of that, it still hurt to be so resented by others.

I curled up next to him, and he held me close. His hands were in safe places like always, and if it wasn't for his eyes roaming my body now and again, I wouldn't think he was attracted to me, but I knew Edward was a gentleman. He always had been, and that hadn't changed. He hadn't made a move before, and I knew he wouldn't until I let him know I was ready. I had to be the one to initiate the shift in our relationship. I wanted more, I needed more.

I climbed over his body, straddling him and leaned over, kissing him softly. I took off my shirt and my bra. He shifted under me. I was sure it was to keep me from feeling how hard he was. I purposefully reached down and grabbed him. He was rock hard. His hands were squeezing my thighs as he groaned.

"I think it's time for us to explore the rest of the relationship we used to have," I told him as I leaned in for another kiss.

He flipped us and was hovering over me, attacking every inch of my body, begging me for more. _That _I remembered, his frantic need and me feeling like I was his addiction, was a very clear memory. He could never get enough of me.

He had me completely stripped, his mouth everywhere, leading down to my favorite place. I had to slow him down. We needed to run to the store for condoms. I was about to speak, when he bit my thigh, making me cry out, and then I was full of him. No hesitation, no words, just buried deep, with his eyes rolled back, like he'd just found home. His arms came up around me, holding me to him. We kissed and panted, he whispered that he loved me. My body was screaming for him to move the moment he entered me. It knew him. It recognized that he belonged inside of me. I was his, and that was why I had never wanted anyone else. That was why I knew no one could ever satisfy me like he could.

Jake arrived the next morning and let us know Charlie was due in that evening. We were lucky he had somehow been able to get a flight out before Charlie. He'd taken a cab to my little store, and when Edward saw me hurry out and hug Jake, he slipped by us and paid the driver.

"You didn't have to do that," Jake said with a smile.

"Bella said she considers you family. I would've picked you up, but I don't feel comfortable driving on these roads," Edward glared at a passing car.

"You're going to have to get used to driving on the right side of the road eventually. I'm not going to be your chauffeur the rest of your life," I taunted.

"You and your stating the obvious," he fussed but kissed my cheek.

"Come on then. Jake, do you have any more luggage?"

"Nah, this is it. I'm a guy, I travel light."

Edward held the door open for us, and I led the way up to the apartment. "You can put your bag in Elizabeth's room. I was just getting ready to start lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he scoffed at me like I was stupid. I slipped into the kitchen to make something to eat, but did my best to stay quiet, so I could listen to their exchange.

"Edward, it's nice to meet you."

"You're not gay, but Bella said you're married, so I guess it's nice to meet you, too." That caused Jake to laugh, and I knew things would be alright after that.

Over lunch, we explained the mess Charlie had caused and how he'd kept Edward away. I was also surprised to learn that Edward hadn't given up on finding me. He apparently had employed a team of private investigators to look for me. His father had had him scale it back little by little over the years, so he was down to one man, but he had still been looking for me the whole time.

"So if she wasn't really dead or kidnapped, then why didn't your guys find her?" Jake asked.

It looked like something clicked in Edward's head, and his brow furrowed. He suddenly looked furious. He stormed out of the room, and we didn't have to strain to hear what happened after that. It was obvious he had called his father, and the way he was shouting at him at the top of his lungs over the phone led me to believe he had trusted his father with helping him look for me.

"That bastard, that bloody bastard!" It sounded like Edward was off the phone. I decided to go check on him. "He knew! He knew this whole damn time where you were. They'd found you, and he didn't say a damn thing to me! He's been having the reports forged. Can you believe it? You'd think the bloody bastard would've gotten a damn clue after seven years of me not wanting anyone but you!" He threw his phone, but luckily it landed on the couch, instead of smashing on the floor. "I was so stupid. I can't believe he'd…no, I can. I was so dense to believe he'd care, that he'd see how much I was suffering when I lost you and actually give a damn!"

I touched his arm, hoping to settle him down. He scooped me up into his arms and hugged me hard. I could feel his tears on my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I could've found you sooner."

"This is some messed up Romeo and Juliet stuff on crack." We both looked over at Jake, and I was so glad he'd broken the tense mood. "So your dad never told you Edward's name, and his dad never told him he'd found you. What the heck is wrong with your dads? Why wouldn't they want you to be happy?"

"Charlie's a stupid jackass who thinks foreigners are out to kill Americans, and Edward's a Viscount."

"A…huh?"

"He's a Viscount. His father wants him to be with a Lady."

"You got boobs. That qualifies you as a lady in my book," Jake said crassly.

Edward yanked me back against him, glaring at Jake. Both of Edward's hands covered my breasts, like he was trying to hide them from Jake's view. "I liked you better when you were gay."

Jake and I busted up laughing. I pushed Edward back to the couch and climbed into his lap. I kissed the silly scowl off his face.

"So when your dad comes, I'm just gonna tell him he's nuts and to leave. It's obvious you're happy, and the way Edward's eyes are stuck on you, it's pretty clear how he feels about you," Jake grinned.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple, but thank you for your support." I hoped Jake could keep things civil. I had a feeling Edward was going to lose it worse than me when Charlie showed up.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter feels like filler, but there's stuff in it, too.**

**Chapter 13 – Visitors, Welcome and Not**

**Bella**

I could only guess that my father had gotten in later than expected and knew better than to come to my apartment looking for a place to sleep. Elizabeth was thrilled her Uncle Jake had come to visit and wondered where her Aunt Leah was. We let her talk to Leah on the phone after dinner. Jake also took the time to inform Leah that Edward was not a serial killer or a fraud. He also made sure that Charlie had left his firearms at home.

Jake helped me in the kitchen with the dinner dishes. He was quiet, and I realized it was because he was listening to Edward read Elizabeth a book.

"She has him brush out her hair, and then he reads a book 'to help her feel better' afterwards," I explained.

"He's really good with her."

"They just clicked when they met. She knew who he was right away. He's an amazing father, Jake. It hurts to think of how much time she's missed out with him. It's not fair."

"Bella," Edward sounded worried. I quickly moved from Jake's arms to his, crying softly into his chest. "What happened?" he asked Jake.

"She was just wishing you'd been there from the beginning for Elizabeth," he answered sadly.

"Oh, beautiful, me, too, I don't ever want to miss another day with her, or you." He tipped my chin up and kissed me lightly. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Do you maybe have some pictures of Elizabeth when she was a baby?"

I perked up, thrilled that I could give him that much. We sat on the couch and flipped through the pictures I had on my laptop. All the beginning ones were at Rose's apartment. I looked so young and scared. If it hadn't been for Rose, I would've been completely lost when it came to caring for Penny. She was the one that had started calling her Penny, and it stuck for the most part. I noticed Edward's eyes watered a little, when we made it to the toddling pictures. I had explained that they were of her first steps. I played a short video of me coaxing her to let go of the coffee table. His arms tightened around me. I hated that my father had taken that memory from him. He'd never get to experience it with her.

When Jake started yawning, we knew it was time to vacate the couch and let him get some rest. Edward led me to our room, kissing me softly. I started to undress him, and he tried to slow me down. "Bella, we have company."

"It's okay, remember, I can be quiet," I taunted mischievously. He let me push him back on the bed and kiss him slowly. "We have something important to discuss."

"We do?" he leaned up on his elbow concerned.

"It's seems we've let history repeat itself." He looked at me confused, waiting for me to elaborate. "Edward, I'm not on birth control. I guess things get out of hand when I'm with you, and I forget about talking to you."

He let out a sigh of relief. He kissed me softly, and I snuggled into his side. "We'll do whatever you want, beautiful. If you want to take something, use rubbers or nothing at all, I'm fine with it."

I looked up at him, wondering if I'd misheard him, "Nothing at all?"

He kissed me, grinning silly. "You're my life, Bella. You'll be my wife, you're already the mother of my daughter, and I wouldn't mind if you were the mother of my son or another little girl. Whatever comes to our home is welcome."

My heart jumped out of my chest. He wanted to have a family with me. Hell, we might have made a baby already. I wanted to be pregnant with his baby. I didn't know why it felt so important to me, but I wanted it with him. I wanted to give him those years he'd missed. I wanted him to see and feel how exciting it was to be called da-da for the first time and watch those little feet stumble toward you. He deserved that. I wanted to give it to him.

I took off my shirt and bra, working up his body.

"Bella?" I hadn't really answered him.

"Get me pregnant, Edward. Knock me up with your baby." The idea of having sex for the purpose of making a baby had me panting and horny.

"Are you sure?" He looked excited, but was holding back for me.

"Yes, it's our family. The one we've always wanted. We finally get to be together. I want to have it all."

It didn't take much to send me over the edge. Edward pumped frantically, and when he finally came, he forced himself deeper.

I could never get enough of him. I wanted to have everything with him.

The next morning, Edward and I stumbled out of our room, dressed and ready to make breakfast for Jake and Elizabeth.

"So, trying for another kid so soon…" Jake said just leaving it hang out there. I was three shades of red, and Edward was looking at the couch Jake had slept on confounded. "The walls are pretty thin," he explained.

"So, breakfast," I cut in, doing my best not to be completely mortified.

"You're getting her a ring, right?" Jake glared at Edward.

"Yes, that was the plan last time, too. I'd been hoping to get her something in England. They have a better selection of historical jewelry."

"Historical, why the hell would you need something historical?" Jake sounded distrustful.

Edward glanced back and forth between us. "It's my job, what I do for work. I consign precious gems and jewelry. I wanted to get her something special, fit for a queen, literally."

"Bella said you were here on work. That doesn't make sense."

"Whitlock Enterprise likes to invest in solid assets. The stock we carry has a minimum price, but the maximum in a good market is much higher. You invest in the low end, and when the pieces sell, we split the difference with investors. We were hoping to branch out and have a stronger presence here in the states. It would expand our client base and push bidding prices higher. She deserves the best, something special. I'd returned for work, but I'd also planned to buy her ring while I was there. I didn't get to."

Edward sank down on the dining room chair. I quickly climbed into his lap, kissing him softly. "I'll be happy with whatever you give me."

"Yeah, as long as you give her _something_," Jake cut in with a glare.

"I'll see what I can find. There are a few antique dealers here that Emmett and I were looking to partner with. They might have something good enough for you."

"You can give me a plastic ring from a gumball machine and it'd be good enough."

"NO, you deserve the best. Tell her, Jake, she deserves the best."

"How about you let her pick it out? That's not unheard of," he nodded at me, looking for me to weigh in.

I worried that Edward would think my taste was simple and uneducated. I didn't realize I was frowning, until Edward kissed my lips. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good at picking a ring that would meet your standards," I confessed.

He chuckled at me, "Beautiful, the only important thing about the ring is that it meets _your_ standards. If you'd like to look at rings today, I know of a dealer here in New York."

"Great, I'll watch Penny, while you two go make it official." Jake grabbed a box a cereal, "I'll even make her breakfast."

"So there's a place here in town?" I tried not to sound too hopeful or desperate.

"Yes, Erica Weiner looked to be very promising." He kissed my hand. "I'm just as anxious to get a ring on you as well. I don't want anyone to take you from me again. Our fathers have no bearing on our choices, and I want to prove that to them. You're mine, Isabella, and I'm never giving you up."

I tried to act casual, but I was losing the battle. Edward chuckled when he gave the driver the address and pointed out that it was a good omen for the store to be located on Elizabeth Street. I did my best not to bounce in the cab seat, but it wasn't working. When the cabby pulled up outside the shop, he gave me a knowing grin, "Now I get it." He gave me a wink and took Edward's money.

"Look around, see if anything catches your eye. If you don't like anything here, I'll find another store. I don't want to wait any longer. We're getting your ring today, even if we have to travel out of state." He was so determined, and it made me love him even more.

Thankfully, we didn't have to travel out of state. The selection was wide, and when my eyes landed on the ring, I knew it had to be mine. I pointed it out, and by the size of the grin on Edward's face; I'd made a good pick.

He launched right into an assessment of it. "It's a c1925 platinum ring. It looks to be a hybrid of Edwardian and Art Deco styles. Am I right?" he asked the sales lady. She perked up and started talking to him about things I didn't fully understand. They lost me at Spartan Deco lines, and curving filigree.

"The airy touch to the setting makes it slightly unusual for the era. It's a very good pick," the sales lady finally addressed me.

I just smiled and nodded. I didn't think she'd appreciate my reply of, "It's very pretty."

"You know your stuff. I think I have something else you might appreciate." She led Edward down to a different case and pulled out another ring. I wondered if I should have picked it by the way Edward's eyes lit up. The woman started to tell him about the ring, and he quickly took a picture of it.

"Do you mind if I make a few calls?" he asked her excitedly and ran out of the building. I walked over and looked at the rough-hewn ring. I could only guess it looked like that because it was so old.

The sales lady decided to tell me about it. "It's from c1780, the Georgian era. It's very difficult to find intact pieces, since it was common for people to take apart and reassemble their jewelry to keep up on the latest trends."

"I wonder if he'd rather I pick this piece."

"Oh, no, honey, this is a very difficult piece to care for. You can't get it wet. Daily wear like a wedding ring would most likely ruin it. You did very well with your pick; beautiful and sturdy, with a bit of history of its own."

Edward came rushing in, holding up a credit card. "My boss would like the ring. Please have it wrapped up. It's wonderful that I can reaffirm my push for our expanding to the states. I'm Edward Cullen, by the way. My associate has been looking into your store. We like what we see. I hope to be in touch with you again soon."

The 1780's ring was readied for shipment back to London, and my ring was passed over to Edward. He had a giddy grin as he examined it closer. "It's beautiful, my love. You did very well." He pulled me in for a kiss and then dropped down on one knee. "Beautiful, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

His sweet hopeful smile made my insides jump. I nodded yes fervently, and the sales lady took a couple of pictures of us together.

We came home just as Angela was signing for an overnight envelope. It was addressed to me, and when I saw it was from the lab, I waved it happily. "We got the results. We can get Penny's birth certificate in order now."

Jake actually snatched it out of my hand and opened it. I punched his shoulder, but it didn't faze him. "Congrats, man, it's official, you're Elizabeth's dad."

"Give me that," I took it back.

Jake patted Edward's shoulder, "I was just making sure. You understand, don't you, Edward?"

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly, "Yes, I do."

Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips and kicked Jake's shin. "I told you he was my daddy."

"Elizabeth!" I scolded, and she pouted. Jake picked her up, giving her a noogie and called it even.

"It's James's morning," Angela grimaced. "I'd stay, but I have errands I didn't get done the other day." She glanced at Jake and Edward, "You'll be fine with them here, right?"

She knew I didn't like being alone with James. He was an excellent regular customer, but we did our best not to be alone with him in the store. He gave her the creeps, too.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Angie. Have a good day."

Elizabeth had carted Edward upstairs, I was sure to play, and Jake followed, ever watchful. I ended up alone in the store when James made his visit. "Good day, Ms. Bella." I had never told him my name, but I assumed he'd picked it up from the others around me.

"Mr. James, it's so good to see you. Do you have something in mind today?"

He gave me a wide grin, "No, not today. I thought I'd just browse. You get your new graphic novels in on Thursday. I'll be back then to get myself a fresh copy."

"Of course, we appreciate your patronage."

He gave me another creepy smile and nodded at me, before disappearing down the aisle. I heard the guys laughing upstairs and felt a little relieved. If I could hear them, I was sure they could hear me if something happened.

James came to the register and glared at the ceiling. "It sounds like you have company."

"I have family visiting from out of town."

He gave me a tight smile and a nod.

I was in the process of bagging James's book on "intimate massages," doing my best not to cringe in disgust, when Edward came tromping down the stairs with a big grin.

"Jake suggested we order some American pizza for dinner. Is that alright with you then?" He walked over, kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around me. James's eyes narrowed, and I quickly passed him his book. "Thank you again, Mr. James, for coming in. Will I still see you on Thursday?" I asked politely. I really didn't want to be on this guy's bad side.

He nodded yes at me, "Of course, Ms. Bella."

I let out a relieved breath, when the door shut behind him.

I looked up at Edward, to see his eyes were following James as he moved across the street and down the sidewalk. "Who was that guy?"

"That's Mr. James, he's a regular customer. He buys something every week. He comes in every few days."

"I don't like him. He seems familiar, and not in a good way."

"He gives Angela the creeps, too. We try not to be in the store alone when he shows up. He has a couple of set days, but other times, he just pops in unexpectedly."

"I don't think you should serve him anymore, Bella."

"He's never done anything untoward, other than give us the creeps. He doesn't harass us, so there's no reason to kick him out of the store. He's a good customer."

Edward stepped out the door and walked a few block in the direction James had left in. I really hoped he wouldn't start any trouble.

I picked up the phone and ordered pizza like Edward had suggested. I watched the door, worried that Edward would be the one to disappear on me. I went as far as to step out on the sidewalk and look down the block. I smiled when I saw his bronze head bopping back in my direction. That was until his face came into focus, and I saw the scowl. He looked furious, and I couldn't understand why he'd be so mad at me. I realized it wasn't me he was glaring at, but the person behind me.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to finally come home," I heard my father speak sternly.

**A/N: Erica Weiner is a real store on Elizabeth Street in New York, and they do deal in antique jewelry. I just happened to stumble onto them when I was looking for a ring for Bella. I'll put a link up on my profile of the rings. The description given by the salesgirl and Edward are taken from their site. Have fun checking them out.**


	14. Chapter 14

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma freaking rocks not only on the beta side, but research too. Sorry this chapter took so long. I try to make things as real as possible and I'm not kidding when I say it's nearly impossible to marry someone from a foreign country. I finally threw my hands up and researched a different way to do it.

Chapter 14 – Goin' to the…Castle?

**Bella**

_"Bella, I think it's time for you to finally come home," I heard my father speak sternly._

My father stepped into the store, completely oblivious to Edward's charging form. He didn't get two words out, before Edward yoked him up, slamming him against the end of a bookshelf. If he had hit the front of it, I was sure the entire shelving system in the store would have been tipped over like dominos. Thankfully, that was not the case.

"You selfish bastard!" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs. "You stole my child, my wife. I'm going to kill you!"

Jake rushed down the stairs and pulled Edward off my dad, and we both stepped between the two.

I was barely holding Edward back as he yelled, "You're completely delusional! You'll never come near my family again!"

"As long as you stay away from _my_ family…" My father wasn't able to finish. Edward lunged at him, but I held him back. "I won't let my daughter fraternize with people who think she's a cheap whore!"

Edward got passed me at that and decked Charlie, knocking him to the ground.

"Do you see what he's capable of?" Charlie pointed, acting the victim. "His family did this. He got you pregnant, and they did everything they could to brush it under the carpet!"

It took Jake and me both holding Edward back to keep him off of my father. "I would never do that!" Edward was livid at the suggestion, and so was I.

"It was his family that put you in the hospital, Bella. His father all but admitted it. He said you were fine, well off and would surface when you were ready."

"Get out!" I ordered. "I told you I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you here. You need to get out, before I have you arrested for trespassing!"

"You're being ridiculous and immature…" he retorted. I was already sick of his voice. I grabbed his arm, dragging him to the door. I gave him a shove out of it and locked the door behind him. From Jake's strong grip, Edward's furious eyes stayed on Charlie, watching him through the window. I had no doubt that if he got away from Jake, he'd go after Charlie and do some real damage.

Once Charlie was out of sight, Jake still hadn't released Edward. I rushed over and tried to pry his arms away. "Bella, what the hell are you doing with this guy? He totally flew off the handle with Charlie. I thought I was here to keep the peace and get _Charlie_ to leave."

"It's not that simple, Jake. I'm not sorry for what happened to him. He deserved everything Edward gave him and more."

Jake finally let go of Edward, stepping back cautiously. Edward scooped me up in his arms, squeezing me tight. I wiggled my arms free, so I could wrap them around him as well. He cried into my neck, and Jake just stood there dumbfounded.

"I don't know if I feel safe leaving you with this guy."

"Leah's pregnant, right?" His eyes looked over at Edward, and he nodded silently, like he was afraid to admit it in front of Edward. "Now imagine that your father-in-law didn't like you, so much so, that he took Leah away from you, baby and all, not letting her contact you in any way. Then you hear that she's dead. Your child and your wife are dead, Jake. How are you going to handle it? Edward had to deal with that for seven years!" I snapped. It was Edward's turn to comfort me. Once I was settled down, I continued.

"Then, after seven years, and you've missed the birth of your child, all their milestones, like first steps, first words, first day of kindergarten, you find out that your wife and baby have been alive the whole time, and they had no idea who you were, because they were hurt and didn't remember who you were, and there was no way in hell your father-in-law would ever help her remember you ever existed. He didn't want her to remember or for you to ever be a part of their lives, and not for any good reason.

"You'd never hurt her, he just didn't like that you lived far away. He wasn't going to give her up; because you lived somewhere he considered to be out of his reach. Leah's from a different tribe, isn't she? That's not so farfetched. What if her dad decided he didn't want his grandchild to be raised in your tribe, and he didn't want his daughter to live with 'your people?' He decides you're not good enough for her, because you're from a different tribe. _HE_ decides you're not good enough for her, Jake. He doesn't believe that you deserve to keep Leah and your baby, so he does everything in his power to keep them from you."

"That's not…"

"That's exactly what happened to us. My dad didn't like Edward because of where he lived. He heard we were moving and seized the opportunity to keep me here, when I couldn't remember who Edward was. He'd rather Elizabeth grow up without a father, than let us know who Edward was. He didn't care that I didn't date or want anyone else for _seven years_, Jake. I might not have remembered him, but my heart did. I never got over him. Charlie didn't care that I'd be alone for the rest of my life. He knew I didn't want anyone else, because of Edward, and he didn't care!" I shouted, and Edward held me closer, trying to calm me.

"He knew Edward loved me and was looking for me, but he did everything in his power to keep me from him, and he let him believe that I was dead. Edward's missed the first six years of his daughter's life, Jake. If he didn't hit my father, then I would have. He's not welcome in my home anymore, especial since he still holds the belief that Edward shouldn't be in mine and Elizabeth's lives. He knows we love him, but still he doesn't care how much it would hurt us. No, the only reason I held Edward back was so he didn't end up in jail for murder, because I don't want him taken from me again."

"It was grandpa?" we heard little Elizabeth's voice say from the stairs.

"Elizabeth." I worried about how much she had seen.

"He knew who my daddy was?" she asked confused.

"He did," I answered honestly. I wasn't going to hide it from her.

"Why? I asked him for a daddy. Why didn't he want me to know him?"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself one day, Penny. For now, Mommy and Daddy are putting him in a time out from our family."

She nodded in understanding, with her brow furrowed. Charlie was an idiot to think keeping Edward from Elizabeth wouldn't hurt her.

"I think I'm still gonna stick around for a few days. Leah's sister is visiting, and I really don't want to encroach on their girl time."

"Ah, the real reason for your visit comes out," I teased hoping to lighten the mood.

There was a knock on the door, reminding me I'd locked it. The pizza guy was standing there, holding up our pie. Jake let him in, and I grabbed some cash to pay him. I decided to close the store early, wanting time with Edward to settle myself down. There was a doorbell if anyone really needed something.

Elizabeth sat in Edward's lap instead of on her chair. He kissed the top of her head and didn't care that she was too big to sit on his lap to eat. He made do and held her, knowing she needed him just as much as I did.

She caught sight of my ring after lunch, and she squealed excitedly when we told her it was an engagement ring. Come Monday, we were going to get Edward on the birth certificate and buy a marriage license. I think we were all anxious to get it done.

**Edward**

I felt like I'd explode with joy, when they handed us the new birth certificate with my name on it. I was officially Elizabeth's father, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. She was mine.

I had to go to work, and so did Bella, but she promised me that Angela would be working with her today, stocking inventory or something. I didn't want her alone, just in case James decided to pop in. I didn't know who he was, but I didn't like him. He gave off a bad vibe, a guilty one. I had watched their interaction before I'd stepped in. He wanted her, and I didn't like it. It was obvious by her body language, though, that she didn't want him at all.

I'd hated it when Bella had defended him, saying he was her best customer. I was starting to rethink the whole staying in the U.S. to keep the store thing. I didn't like her being somewhere creepy strangers popped in regularly. If we moved to England, I could keep my job. She could stay home with our daughter and write her book, in a secluded room, away from creepy fuckers.

I sent her a quick text of "I love you." I needed to make sure she was okay. We went back and forth all day. We sent messages about every twenty minutes. I knew I was not the only one who needed reassuring. I'd left my phone on the desk with Emmett, while I went to the bathroom. When I came back, it had five missed texts, each more frantic than the next. I called her immediately to let her know that I wasn't hurt, I wasn't leaving her, and I loved her.

I had to admit, I had a similar issue. She'd had her phone in the backroom with her, when a customer came in needing help. I went nuts, when three texts were ignored and her phone wasn't answered. I had my coat and was rushing down the hall, when my phone rang with her number. I answered it, so relieved it was ridiculous. I took an early lunch that day, because I needed to see that she really was okay.

My phone buzzed, and I smiled when I read, "_I love you, too, Daddy." _

Elizabeth had called me daddy from the moment we confirmed her assumption. Hearing it, after it being official, made me smile huge. I was a daddy, and I was loving it.

A few texts later that day, Bella sent me a frowny face. I took a break and called her. "Why the frowny face, beautiful?"

"I've being looking into what we need to get married, and there's so much paperwork and visas, and the wait times on all of them are horrible," she sniffled a little, like she might cry.

"We'll figure it out, love. Have you looked at having it go the other way? Maybe getting married in England instead?"

"No," she sounded hopeful.

"Look into that. Don't worry, beautiful. I _will_ marry you, come hell or high water, you're mine."

She giggled that sweet giggle, and I could picture the gorgeous smile that went with it. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. You're coming for lunch, then?"

"Yeah, I'm counting the minutes."

"Alright, then, I'll see you soon, beautiful."

Emmett poked his head around the corner and then waved me over. I rushed into the now-full conference room. I knew I had to land this deal, if I was ever going to have a shot at working over here.

"Mr. McCarty was just telling us that you've already found a piece to invest in," Mr. Whitlock asked interested, and I was thrilled. That was one thing everyone was worried about, not having enough heirloom jewelry intact to have a viable market, but I was sure we'd be able to find some.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. McCarty and I have been looking at local dealers to partner with, and I came across an original Georgian diamond crowned heart ring. It was created in c1780 and is in exceptional condition for its age. It's highly collectible. It's already been purchased and sent to the home office in London."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I suspect there'll be several more exciting finds once we really start looking. I just happened upon that one, when I was shopping for myself, and I couldn't pass it up."

"You invest in pieces personally?"

"I do, but that particular one was a gift. I hold mostly loose gems with history or solids of some sort. I find tangible investments comforting. I'm also heavily invested with the Volturi group, of course. I can't sell you something I'm not willing to buy myself."

Mr. Whitlock nodded with a big smile, "Good answer."

Emmett and I were meeting up with Bella and Rose for lunch. The meeting had gone great.

"They were ringers, once you told them about your own stash. I thought you were mental when you proposed the expansion, but I think you might have a brain in that head of yours," Emmett teased.

We were laughing when we entered the store, but stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Rose holding my distraught fiancée. I quickly pulled her into my arms, "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"It's so hard to get married. It's frustrating. England has a lot of the same mess we do here, with the added need to publically announce the engagement for fifteen days."

"That won't work. I can't have my dad catching wind of this."

"Why would that be so bad? Are you ashamed of her?" Rose snapped.

"Not even close…" I started, but Emmett cut me off.

"Edward's dad is mental. He'll lose it once he hears that Edward wants to move here. He's on the dirty side."

My eyes snapped to him, "How do you know?"

"Please, the gossip rags are just as bad there as they are here. There are all sorts of rumors, and if it has anything to do with paper persuading or pictures being leaked, it involves your father. They don't need a photographer with him in town."

I looked away embarrassed, there were a lot of reasons I wanted nothing to do with the title of Viscount, and that was one of them.

"So it's hard to get married here, and it's hard to get married there, what about somewhere else? There are such things as destination weddings. Why don't you guys do that?" Emmett suggested.

For once, I thought the man was a genius. "I could kiss you!"

"Can we have Rose kiss me instead? You're not my type," he razed me.

After a bit of searching, we found that Scotland was very accommodating to foreigners marrying there. Emmett mentioned that his cousin, Maggie, had been married in a castle there, and the girls were quick to jump on the list of castles. It was huge.

I watched Bella worry her lip and glance at her till. I realized that she was most likely worried about the cost of it all. I wasn't a millionaire, but like I'd told Mr. Whitlock, I was well invested and had lost myself in my work for seven long years and hadn't spent a pence. I had a decent savings outside of my retirement fund. That money would have been spent on her, if we had been together. It would have been spent on my family, and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. "I'll cover the costs, beautiful. You just find a venue you like, something with rooms, preferably."

Bella didn't answer, but Rose did, "You got it, boss." She saluted me and tugged the computer closer to her.

We had to get back to work. I kissed Bella goodbye and then turned to Rose, "You make sure she gets what she wants. Don't let her skimp." I tipped Bella's chin up, so I could kiss her again. "I want you happy. I can go first thing in the morning to turn in the papers for Elizabeth's passport. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Where's Jake?" I asked wondering where the behemoth was.

"He's sleeping. He crashed on Elizabeth's bed. Apparently, the couch isn't agreeing with him."

"I get that."

She pulled my shirt collar and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, beautiful. We've got to go, but I'll be back soon." She kissed me again, and I wondered if Jake could be trusted with our wedding location. "Bella, do you trust Jake not to tell your father the destination of our wedding?"

"Why?"

"If he tells your father, and he calls mine upset…I suspect they have each other's contact information. I'd rather it not get back to either one."

"No, that's fine, I understand." She kissed me again to prove her point. My eyes caught site of the webpage that was up. It was a wedding photo at a castle. I smiled to myself, thrilled. "Get everything in order, and be prepared to tell me all about it when I get home."

She kissed me again. Emmett and Rose finally had to pry us apart, so we could get back to work. I was finally getting married!


	15. Chapter 15

**This is Beta'd by Dollybigmomma who had surgery earlier this week. Give her some love.**

**Chapter 15 – The Mummy Returns**

**EDWARD**

When I got home from work, Bella and Rose had everything planned out. We were getting married at Balfour Castle on Shapinsay Isle of Orkney. She also let me know there was a cottage she wanted to rent for Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Leah and Jacob. I was surprised when she mentioned the last two. I didn't hate Jacob, but I wasn't particularly fond of him, either.

She could see the doubt in my eyes. "He's been my friend for a very long time. I figured Emmett and Jasper would be your groomsmen, I'll have Rose and Alice as bridesmaids, and Jake can walk me down the aisle."

"We'll do whatever you want," I kissed her softly. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy," I whispered against her lips, before I kissed her again.

"Good answer," I heard Jake comment. The little apartment was feeling much too small.

"Did you tell him about the castle?" my sister asked jumping around. "You're getting married in a castle, Edward, a real one, it's beautiful! Quick, pull up the site and show him."

I was about to tell her not right now, but the excited gleam in Bella's eyes made me stop and sit down with her, instead of dragging her off into the bedroom.

She had everything planned out and our paperwork printed up as well. "I've spoken with the planners at the castle. I've got my papers in order. I had Angela holding down the fort with Jake, while I ran all over getting my _Certificate of Non-Impediment of Marriage_ signed by everybody. Once we get Elizabeth's passport papers in, I can send my birth certificate in with our papers. You need to send in your birth certificate, too. Alice has volunteered to pick it up and send it off with your papers when she goes home. You won't need a _Certificate of Non-Impediment of Marriage_, because you're a UK resident. We just have to show our faces at the registrar's office with IDs to wed."

"Thank you, beautiful. Do we have a date set?"

"Um, we were thinking maybe four to six weeks, depending on how long it takes to get Elizabeth's passport. They need at least two weeks from the time they receive our paperwork for the marriage license, so…"

I hugged her tightly, kissing her again. "I'm ready when you are."

"Oh, I'm ready," she giggled.

"I'm right here," Jake reminded us sarcastically.

I groaned. "Yeah, yeah, since you're coming, you need to make sure your traveling papers are in order. Do you have passports?"

"Yeah, Leah likes antiquing in Canada," he said and flopped down on the couch.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" my angel came running in.

I caught her up in my arms. "There's my poppet, how was your day, my little Penny?"

"Aunty Rose said I'm going to be a fairy princess at a castle!" she squealed.

"Flower girl, fairy princess, it's all the same thing," Rose came in and tossed her bag toward the couch, hitting Jacob in the face.

"Do you think I'll meet my prince?" my daughter questioned.

"I should hope not. You're a bit on the young side," I worried.

"But I want to get married in a castle like Mommy."

"When you grow up, you can get married in a castle. I promise, and daddies keep their promises."

"Not all daddies do," she pouted, breaking my heart.

"This daddy does. You grow up, finish school like Mommy, and then meet your prince charming; I'll make sure you get your castle wedding, Penny."

"Can I live in one?"

"Now you're pushing it, sprite. I don't have a castle, but if I did, I'd give it to you."

"Can you get one?"

"How about a lolly?" I pulled the sweet out of my coat pocket, and her eyes lit up. I'd never get tired of that.

She snatched up the candy and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome."

"I'll have to remember that move," Jake grinned at me.

"You can't use candy to fix everything," Bella scolded me, but smiled while she did it.

Alice and I froze when we heard our mother's voice downstairs. I honestly thought of telling everyone to be quiet and hide. It was a reflex left over from my childhood. When I was a naughty boy, I'd hide to evade punishment.

Alice's eyes locked with mine, and it took a moment for everyone to pick up on our stiff posture.

"Bella, there's a Lady Cullen here for you," Angela called up, her voice filled with disbelief.

Bella's eyes darted to me, but it was Alice who answered, "It's our mother."

I think Bella contemplated hiding as well, because she paused before she told Angela to send her up.

"Rose, can you take Elizabeth to her room?" she ordered more than asked.

I saw Alice's eyes dart to the little hall; she wanted to go as well. She could get away with hiding, but I couldn't. I nodded, and she ran from the room.

Jake frowned at the mess unfolding before him, "Should I go as well?"

I looked to Bella. He was her friend, so it was her choice, "Yeah, just for a bit. I think we should talk to her on our own."

He got up, but paused in the hall. "I'm within earshot. I'll know if you don't defend her, and I _will_ come out and kick your ass," he warned before he left.

My mother stepped into the open doorway at the top of the stairs. She looked around frowning, until her eyes landed on me. "So this _is_ the place. I thought it was a mistake, because of the shop below." She came in further, looking around. She moved to the table where our papers for the wedding were spread across, and I quickly moved in front of them. "You need to explain to me what's going on here, Edward." Her condescending tone must have annoyed Bella, because she stepped between my mother and me, blocking me from her glare.

"_Lady_ Cullen," Bella said lady like it was a ridiculous title, "You're in my home, and I'd thank you to not act rudely while you're a _guest_."

My mother's stance stiffened. "Edward, are you going to let her speak to me that way?"

I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her neck, "She's just protective of me, Mum. Can you tell me why you've shown up on our doorstep?"

"_Your_ doorstep?" She looked like she was going to be sick. Her eyes darted around the tiny apartment, "You can't possibly live here."

It was my turn to be defensive, "Yes, I can, and I will for as long as I like, because I'm twenty-nine."

My mother frowned like she was confused. "Why would you do that? You have a perfectly lovely flat in London." She focused on Bella, "He does, and if you insist on playing this game, you should at least have the common courtesy to not let him throw his life out the window while you do it."

"There is no game, except for the ones our families have played. I don't know why you're in my home, but I suggest you start talking. I threw my father out, and I have no qualms with doing the same to you." I was so proud of Bella when she said that.

I kissed the top of her head and moved next to her. "What's brought you to the colonies, Mum?" I pushed.

"I…I didn't realize you'd taken up with that girl again, until your father informed me. He was furious." She looked Bella up and down, like she was trying to explain away my attraction to her. "It makes no sense to throw your life away for a woman who'd been bought off before. She can't be trusted. I'd come to make her an offer. I didn't expect you to be here."

"An offer?" Bella asked confused.

My mother put her nose up in the air, "Yes, like the one you took seven years ago. I convinced my husband to let me come instead of sending one of his men."

"I never accepted any offer, ever. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, don't act coy with me. You took the offer and disappeared. We have the bank records to prove it," my mother was getting haughty.

"She disappeared because she was attacked and in a coma for six months. She had amnesia."

My mother waved her hand at us, like she was dismissing it as a lie. "You are playing a dangerous game, young woman. I came here trying to be nice. I have a much larger amount than last time to offer you, £150k and you walk away from my son."

"Are you sick? I'd never walk away from Edward!"

"Mother, I think you need to go."

"Edward, why don't you give me a moment with Isabella?"

I was about to protest, but Bella put her hand up against my chest to stop me. Looking at my mother like a boxer getting into the ring, she said, "I got this."

"Don't hit her," I whispered in Bella's ear, and she smiled up at me amused. I leaned down and kissed her, ignoring my mother's huff of disgust.

"Would you like to step into my room?" Bella waved her hand toward the door, and my mother marched over to it, ready for battle.

"You don't have to do this." I didn't want my mother to upset Bella.

"I _got_ this," she reiterated and walked into her room, closing the door hard.

I didn't know who to be more worried for, Bella or my mother.

**A/N More is coming shortly**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next bit of that last chapter. I'm sorry I was shoddy this past week on updating. Between my best friend, Dollybigmomma, going into surgery and my husband calling me and telling me he'd be stuck in Thailand for another week, I just didn't have it in me to really focus on anything. I can't imagine what the spouses of our servicemen go through. I'm dying at three weeks, and they give up their honeys for months at a time. You guys are amazing.**

**Chapter 16 – Parle' and Accord**

**EDWARD**

Once Bella and my mum were behind closed doors, I tiptoed closer and pressed my ear against it like a mischievous child. It might have been considered being nosy, but I wanted to be at the ready in case I had to break up a catfight. My mother might have been _Lady_ Cullen, but when poked like an angry mummy bear, I wouldn't put anything past her.

"I've brought a contract, along with a cheque. You sign it saying you'll never bother my son again, and I'll pay you £150k."

"That's not going to happen."

"You really have some nerve contacting my family after taking us for £100k before."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I say again, don't play coy with me. It didn't take much for you to agree last time. The man my husband sent called us three days after he approached you. You refused the offer of £50k like a greedy…"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Edward had a free shot at my father. It's only fair that I'd get to punch his mother."

"Well, I never!"

"Talk, I'm getting tired of this. I'm not taking any amount of money to stay away from Edward. I can tell you that I wouldn't have taken it then, and I won't take it now."

"'Wouldn't have,' don't you mean didn't?" my mother caught that little slip.

"What Edward said was true. I was in a coma. I lost a chunk of my memory, starting from my college graduation, to what was thought to be a brutal attack," my sweet beautiful Bella spoke quietly and sadly. "I didn't know how I came to be in New York, and I was shocked I was pregnant when I awoke." She laughed blackly, "I'd been a virgin last I remembered. Imagine my shock to waking up six months pregnant. I thought I had cancer or some other illness, pregnancy was not possible."

"That's a very elaborate story. My son may have bought it, but my husband and I don't, £200k, it's very generous."

"It's not a story."

"Please, my husband had private investigators locate you. I believe you when you say you were in a hospital, but you moved into a penthouse once you were released."

"That supposed first offer wouldn't have bought a penthouse. My friend, Rosalie, took me in because I was lost. I had no memory of where I'd lived. She helped me look for my daughter's father, and I had no memory of him being Edward."

"Ha, a lot of good that did you. You made a good show of it."

"Lady, I don't know what you want, but I'm this close to tossing you down my stairs."

"Alright, £250k, Edward has obligations and a reputation to uphold. You're ruining his life!"

"You're a sick woman to think I'd ever take any amount of money from you. Edward and my daughter are the reason for my existence. No amount of money could ever make hurting either of them worth it."

"We can do it discreetly. You take the first half now, like you did before, and sign the contract. Then you break up with my son gently. Staging your death before was just cruel. I'd ask you to not do it that way again."

"You need to get out. I never 'staged my death.' I never took any money!"

"You only knew him for three weeks. Your attachment to him was easily broken before. You've only added another two weeks. In all, you've only known him just over a month. Such affection doesn't develop that quickly. You will stop playing your games with my son and sign the contract; £250k is more than generous!"

"I would never."

"You're nothing but an overpriced whore. You will leave my son alone!"

I heard a bang and hurried into the room to see Bella had shoved my mother into the wall. "Mother, I think it's time for you to go." I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder. She needed to calm down. I didn't want my mother to file charges against her and risk our being together.

"This is not over," my mother huffed straitening her blouse. I picked up a picture that had been knocked off the wall. It was one of Bella and Elizabeth.

My mother looked at it confused, "Why does that child look like you?"

"Because she's my daughter."

My mother's eyes narrowed at Bella. "Oh, you've really sunk low on this one, haven't you, trying to pinch my son for child support."

"Enough!" I'd had enough of her accusations. "Elizabeth is my daughter. Bella will soon be my wife. I'm moving to the states because I want to. I'm bloody twenty-nine years old, Mother, and before, I was twenty-two. Father has interfered in my life too long. I plan to cut ties with you both."

"Do you see what she's done? She's taking your family away from you. She's acting so selfishly!"

"There's nothing selfish about it. She's had to give up her father as well, because her father doesn't approve, either."

"He's a law man; of course he has a sense of decency and would oppose her actions."

I was done with speaking to my mother. It was obvious she was only here to stir up trouble. "You need to go." I wrapped my arm around her, not giving her a choice to stay. The skidding of her heels was proof she wasn't ready to leave.

"Don't let her get away with this, Son! I don't know what she has over you, but if you want a family, there are plenty of respectable ladies at home," she jerked away from me.

"Nothing you can do or say will change the way I feel about Isabella. I know that you never had love in your marriage, but I _will_ have it in mine. It's sad that you can't recognize it for what it is, but I'll not let you keep it from me. I'll not let you keep me from my daughter, either."

My mother's face screwed up, like she was about to start shouting again.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth cried as she ran at me. I quickly caught her up in my arms, "Please don't leave me, Daddy."

"Never, my little Penny, daddies don't leave, remember?"

"Some daddies do!" she cried.

"Not this daddy. I keep my promises." I kissed her little head. "I'll always keep my promises."

My mother stood their shocked, not sure what to say. "I'd never leave my daughter. What you're asking of us is ridiculous. I'm not leaving my family to fulfill my father's twisted sense of esteem. There's more to life than the royal peerage, Mother. It's sad that neither of you ever figured that out."

Her eyes blinked rapidly, like she was confused. We heard the floorboards creak and looked to see Alice standing in the hall. "I'm sorry, Edward. We were arguing, and she got away from me."

"Mary Alice, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm helping plan their wedding."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he loves her, Mother. If you just took a moment and actually looked at your son, you'd see that he truly loves her. He acted like a silly fool when he found her. You should've seen his face when he laid eyes on her. You don't know how happy she and Elizabeth make him. I knew Dad had bigger plans for us, but I wanted to believe that you would've stepped in if he did something that would make us unhappy. You did when he wanted me to marry Lord Mallory. You said I should be able to marry for love. Why doesn't Edward get that choice as well?"

"But they've only known each other for a short time."

Alice shrugged, "I've known Jasper for less, and I know I love him."

"Oh, saints," my mother cupped her cheeks. "I don't…"

"Dad can't pay off Jasper, Mum. He's worth more than our family. If anything, his family should be paying me to leave, but that's never going to happen."

"It better not." We all turned to see Rose standing in the hallway behind Alice.

"I'm not sitting in there alone. You've had plenty of time to settle things," Jake said as he came down the hall, too. He looked at us worried.

"We've settled things. My mother was just leaving."

"Wait, no, wait, do you really believe you love her?" my mother asked frantic.

"I don't believe I do, I _know_ I do." I pulled Bella into my side and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed Elizabeth's back, helping quell her fears.

"And you're sure she's your daughter?"

"Dude, this is ridiculous, he had her tested, and he put his name on her birth certificate," Jake snapped, just as annoyed as the rest of us.

"So you did have her tested," my mother sighed in relief.

"Only because it was the easiest way to get my name on her birth certificate, it had nothing to do with you."

My mother shook her head smiling, "That makes no difference." She took a few steps closer to us, and Bella stepped in front of me, blocking my mother from our daughter.

"Please, Edward, you know I've always wanted grandchildren," my mother pleaded. The fire had left her eyes, but I didn't know if Bella was ready to trust her yet. "I'm sure your father didn't know about her," she pointed to my daughter, "I certainly didn't, I'd have never allowed him to keep her from me. You must understand…"

"No, you must understand, your husband knew everything. He knew where I was and that I had a daughter," Bella snapped.

I put my hand on Bella's shoulder to calm her. "I'd been paying him to help me search for Bella for years. He had to have known, Mother."

My mother's face crumbled. "I thought he was being ridiculous. It seemed silly for him to keep a man on her, when we'd paid her off years ago. She made no move to contact you. I didn't understand why she'd do so now."

"She didn't contact me. By the sheer grace of God, I found her, and it took a bit for her to remember me." I pulled her into my arms, hugging Bella with all my might, squishing our daughter between us. "I just wish I'd been able to find her sooner. I should've known better than to trust Father with helping me find her."

"You have us now," Bella comforted me and kissed me softly.

"Yes, I have you now."

My mother studied us for a moment. "Edward, I see that you care for her deeply, and I can understand you wanting to stay with your daughter, but I urge you to proceed with caution. She did take the original payoff. She may have changed over the years."

"She didn't take any payout. I can attest to that. The girl had $123.50 in her account when she woke up. She stayed in New York, hoping to remember and find her daughter's father. Her family is on the other side of the country, but she refused to leave without finding him. She bought him tea, even though she didn't know why or who he was. She did silly things like that, and he remembered how she took her coffee and liked her eggs, even after seven year. If that ain't love, then I don't know what is," Rose nodded.

"But money was taken, the cheque was cashed," my mother looked lost.

"It had to have been someone else who took the money, Mum. I'm sure the people who work for Dad are less than scrupulous." Alice was right, it had most likely been a man who worked for my father who had stolen the money and took him for a fool.

"I didn't know. My husband said…" My mum looked lost. "I'm so sorry."

I could tell Bella wasn't ready to trust my mother yet, but I knew my mum well enough to know that she'd want me to be happy. She wouldn't ask me to give up my family.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Your father told me…"

"It's alright, Mum. I know you were just trying to protect me. I hope you see now why I can't leave my family. They have their life here, the shop, and Elizabeth's school. They can't leave, but I can find a new job. It's easiest for me to come here than to move them there."

My mother nodded in agreement, I was sure shocking everyone in the room, except for me and Alice. We knew our mother would always want what was best for her family.

"I hope you don't mind coming to visit, or maybe it'd be best if I came here for holidays. I'd like to spend time with my granddaughter." She looked to Bella for the answer, and I hoped she'd say yes.

"I think here would be best for now," Bella looked up to me for confirmation.

"Yes, I think that's best. Father is…"

"No, no, I understand. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. If he truly knew, Edward, that's…I hope you know that I'd never condone such actions," my mother pleaded.

"I know." I reached a hand out to her, and she took it quickly. I pulled her into a hug and felt her tears on my chest. My eyes watered, too, as I fought back tears of my own. I knew I wasn't the only one who had missed out on Elizabeth's life. My mother would have wanted to be there for everything as well.

I was still holding my daughter. She reached down and petted my mother's hair in a comforting way. "Don't be sad."

My mother looked up at her with a watery smile, "Oh, you sweet beautiful girl. I look forward to spoiling you."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I like candy, and castles. Daddy said I can get married in one, but I can't do it until I'm old like Mommy."

We all burst out laughing.

"I'm not old," Bella playfully griped. Elizabeth looked at her like she didn't believe it. "Well, I'm not as old as Daddy!"

"But he's your prince. He's 'posed to be old. How's he gonna get a castle if he's a kid?" Elizabeth said like we were all being ridiculous. Then she looked at my mother straight in the eyes, "Are you gonna be nice now?"

My mother looked ashamed of herself, "Yes, I'm very sorry. Your daddy is my little boy. I was worried about him."

"So you're like the queen, 'cause daddy's a prince."

"I'm actually a Countess. He's a Viscount and you, my dear girl, are a Lady."

"Mum," I whined, "I really don't want my daughter mixed up with that stuff."

"Oh, please, if we're playing, she might as well get to use her title." My mother cupped Elizabeth's cheek, "You are a Lady, but since Daddy loves you so much, you get to be anything you want to be as well," my mother giggled, like it was an exciting secret.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad she wasn't going to push that title on my daughter. "Thank you."

"You know I only want you to be happy. If I'd known the truth, if I'd known that she didn't take the payoff and truly loved you, I wouldn't have stood in your way, Edward. I hope you'll forgive me." She looked at Bella when she said the last part.

"Can we trust her?" Bella worried.

"My mother is just protective, love; it's my father who's mental. She won't do anything to jeopardize her chance to be a part of our family."

"Alright, I'll need some time, but I trust Edward. If he says it's safe for you to be around my daughter, then I'll allow it."

"Great, now that's all settled, we have a wedding to plan," Rose said with a clap of her hands.

"How exciting, I do hope you'll let me help. I promise not to encroach on your mum's territory, though," my mother begged.

Bella's face fell at the mention of her mother. My mum looked worried, "Does she not approve of my son?"

"No, Mum, Bella lost her mother when she was a little girl."

"Oh, dear heart, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright; it was a long time ago."

"No, I lost my mother before Edward was born. It was very hard to go through that without her. There'll always be things you'll wish she was there for. She is, though. I truly believe my mother looks after me, and I believe yours does the same as well."

"Thank you, Lady Cullen."

"It's Esme, we're family, and there are no titles in family." When my mother said that, I knew she truly accepted Bella.

"Thank you, Esme." She turned to me, "Is it safe to let your mother help?"

"You know this can't get back to Father, Mum." My point was clear.

"That man will be lucky to hear from me at all. There's no way I'll let him hurt your family, Edward. He's already hurt too many people. It has to stop."

"Great, we have flowers to pick out." Rose was really pushing to get things done. I had to admit, I was thankful for her focus.

"Do you want to see what arrangements we're looking at?" Bella asked me.

"I trust you, beautiful. You ladies work on the wedding, and Jake and I will work on supper."

Bella pulled me down for a kiss, "Thank you."

"Thank you, I love you." I had to kiss her once more, or maybe twice.

"I know, I love you, too," she kissed me again.

"Don't make me hose you down," Rose complained.

"We need a crowbar to pry these two apart," Jake chimed in.

Elizabeth had long wiggled out of my arms, so they were free to hold Bella. "How about I keep the bride, and you all plan the wedding," I teased lifting her and kissing her again.

"Edward," it was Alice's turn to complain, "She's only getting married once. You have to let her plan it."

Bella's arms were wrapped around my neck, and she was snickering through our kiss.

"They have flower crowns! We need flower crowns, Mommy! Come see. Put her down, Daddy!"

"Only for you, my Penny." I set Bella down and tried to give her one last kiss, but it was so hard to stop at just one.

Jake grabbed my arm and Rose grabbed Bella's, "You guys can do that after dinner. We have work to do."

Bella blushed, and I grabbed her hand and kissed it before she was out of reach.

"The pair of you are mad," Alice teased.

I was surprised when it was my mother who came to our defense. "Let them be, they're in love." Her approving smile was the best wedding gift she could have given me. I had suspected that my mother would eventually come around, and I was so glad that she had.

**A/N: I've signed up to write in the Countdown to 2014. The theme this year is fact or fiction. You read the one shot and guess if it's based on fact or fiction. They will be posted on the profile of Breath-of-twilight, so put that story on alert. **

**I promise to do better at updating this week. Thanks for reading and please review**!


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns it all, except for the homemade orange cake with buttercream frosting Dollybigmomma made for me for my birthday today. Yummy!**

**Chapter 17 – Doubts and Outs**

**BELLA**

I let Elizabeth pick which "crown" she wanted, and I figured we'd work around it. This was her wedding, too. Esme was looking at me strangely. I knew she didn't trust me. She might have accepted me as part of her family, since I was her granddaughter's mother, but I knew she still didn't really believe that I hadn't taken the money.

"How did you meet Edward?" Esme asked.

"We were in a café in Seattle. I was heading home from school."

"Oh, you lived in Seattle?"

"No, I went to college there. I'd graduated a few…" I hadn't realized it, but I had never stopped to think about the time between my graduation and meeting Edward. Had it been a few days…a few weeks?

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I just realized I'm still missing some time, but I don't know how much."

"What do you mean?" Rose was getting worried.

"I don't know. I remember graduating and my dad taking pictures, and then I remember the café. Do you know how long that was?"

"Jake, get in here! He can settle this for you. You said he was at school with you, too, right?"

"Yeah, he'd know." I was sure Jake would remember, at least the time span.

"What's up?" Jake came in, and so did Edward.

"What happened between graduation and me meeting Edward?"

Edward pulled me into my arms, looking down at me worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I just realized I'm still missing pieces. It's probably no big deal. I remember the important parts."

"You were in Seattle for three weeks after graduation, just like me. Then you took off with this weirdo," Jake teased.

"Three weeks, wow. So nothing happened?"

"Nah, we packed up, sold some of our books at the used bookstore, and you donated some stuff, like…I don't know. OH! Remember that lamp I had? You made me get rid of it. So cruel, but you were right, Leah said she'd planned on accidentally on purpose breaking it. Other than that stuff, nothing really stands out in my mind."

"So you helped her with her boxes and dropped her off at the café?" Edward asked.

"No, I'd already left. I don't know who she got to help her with her boxes, but it had to have been someone. One was heavy as hell, filled with books. I nearly gave myself a hernia with that one."

"I remember that box as well. Thankfully, I was better built back then. Lots of travel and visits to hotel gyms when I had nothing to do kept me in shape. I was scared I'd drop the box and she'd think me a wimp," Edward laughed.

"No, you were very impressive," I squeezed Edward's arm, reassuring him. He pulled me into his arms, and we were back to kissing. I loved him so much. It was so hard not to kiss him. I never wanted to leave his arms.

"Not this again!" our daughter huffed.

Edward, the amazing father he was, snatched her up and kissed her all over her face and tickled her.

"Alright, back to work, people," Alice ordered.

I did go back to work, but then I wondered who had moved the heavy box for me. I knew I'd remember in time.

"Do you think we have everything covered?" I asked the ladies helping me.

"We need centerpieces as well," Alice insisted.

I rolled my eyes, thinking Rose would have my back and tell her we didn't need centerpieces for the two tables we would have, if even that many. There would only be ten of us. We could probably all fit at one long table. "Do we really need one?"

"ONE?" Esme sounded shocked.

"Counting you, there are only ten of us," I explained.

Esme's disapproval was clear on her face, "You really are going about this in a…"

"Mum," Alice cut her off with a glare before she could finish. "Just pick out a centerpiece, and we'll order two of them. We don't know how large the tables are, so we may need the second one."

"Two should be good," Rosalie agreed. "Make sure they're low, though, so they don't impede conversation."

"I like that one," Elizabeth pointed to one that matched well enough with the other flowers. I quickly added them and sent her to get my purse to pay.

I wondered what the real reason was for Esme joining us with the wedding planning. She hadn't done much, other than smile at Elizabeth. I could only guess it was her way of spending more time with her granddaughter.

"Are you going somewhere?" Edward asked as he led Elizabeth in with my purse.

"No, I was just ordering the flowers."

When I pulled out my credit card, he saw that it was my own, not his. His hand covered mine to stop me from using it. "I told you I'd pay for it. Where's the card I gave you?"

"You're the groom. You're not supposed to be paying for everything. I used your card to reserve the venue and the cottage for our guests. I can handle the rest."

"That was not what we agreed on." He looked upset.

"We didn't really agree on anything. You told Rosalie to make sure I got the castle I wanted, and she did. Getting the cottage for our friends actually saved you a lot of money."

"She's right, you know. That cottage was cute and insanely well priced. I might rent it for the following week, so I can do more exploring myself." I wondered if Rose would follow through with that.

"I want to pay for the flowers. What else is on the list?" he asked looking around.

"I've already taken care of everything else." And I had. There really wasn't much else, just the dresses, and I felt he shouldn't be the one paying for my dress. "I did let you pay for the registrar fee," I told him hoping that would appease him. It didn't look like it was working.

He let out a frustrated huff, and then he suddenly wore a huge grin. "It doesn't matter, because once we're married, I can replenish the accounts." He clapped his hands and pointed his fingers at me in a taunting way, "I'm paying for it anyway," he practically sang.

Rose and Alice laughed, but Esme didn't look amused at all. "I hope you have your prenuptial agreement in order." Everyone went quiet. "You'll need to follow it up with a postnuptial agreement as well. It's hard to get anything to stick in courts these days," she continued.

"Mother, can I have a word with you, alone," Edward sounded furious.

She wasn't moving. Alice took Elizabeth to her room, and Rose ushered me into the living room. She was trying to lead me down the hall to my daughter's room as well, but I waved her off. "Go take care of Elizabeth. I need to be here for this."

"Are you sure?" Rose was ready to fight me.

"She's going to be my mother-in-law. I need to learn how to deal with her."

"Alright, but you know where we are," she conceded.

I moved back toward to living room, just as Edward lit into his mother.

"You were allowed to stay, because you'd accepted my decision to marry Isabella!" Edward yelled at his mother. "If you're going to…"

"I accepted the fact that you have a daughter and want to be part of her life. Edward, how well do you really know this woman?"

"Mother, if you are going to cause problems…"

"I'm trying to be the voice of reason, since no one else is."

I went to my bedroom, realizing I didn't want to get in the middle of that fight. Unfortunately, I could still hear them loud and clear, thin walls and all. I was grateful Elizabeth's room was down the hall and had a closet and bathroom to muffle the fight.

"I don't need a voice of reason."

"I can't believe your sister is letting you get wrapped up in that woman. Money is all she's after."

Alice slipped into my bedroom, her worried eyes settled on me, and she glanced back at the bedroom door, where the sound came in most clear.

"I think you should leave." I guessed Edward realized that he wouldn't be changing his mother's mind about me anytime soon.

"The truth of the matter is you don't know her. I don't understand why you're doing this. Has she refused to sign one?"

"I've never brought it up."

"Well, if you're going to go through with this marriage, you need to discuss it."

"There's nothing to discuss," he insisted.

"I still don't understand why you're even bothering with a marriage."

"Don't listen to her," Alice implored.

"Your daughter, that's why, isn't it? You'd have no rights if you didn't marry her. I get it now," Esme sounded sure of her conclusion.

My heart crumbled. Alice's eyes were wide, and she was shaking her head no.

"I'd like to be alone," I barely got the words out, before I rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. I turned on the shower, so she wouldn't come in. I sat on the floor crying. I loved Edward, but what Esme said made more sense than him loving me back. The sound of the water thankfully canceled out the fight. I climbed into the shower in hopes it would drown out my sobs and hide the sound of me crying.

A gust of cold air made me shiver, and Edward pulled me into his arms, settling under the water with me. "Alice told me what you heard. I hope you put that silly thought out of your head."

I hid my face in his chest, not sure how to respond to him.

"My mother is worried about me. She doesn't know you. She was rude, because she's very protective of our family, which also includes Elizabeth at this point. It'll include you with time. I don't want a pre or post-nuptial agreement. I don't believe we need one." His arms tightened on me, and he kissed the top of my head. "You're going to be my wife. You're my family, and we're trying to add more to it, are we not?" his hand settled on my tummy. "Please don't question my love for you. Remember, I asked you to go for coffee that first day, before I even knew who Elizabeth was, even before I knew who you were. I pushed for an insane project that was a long shot, just so I'd have a legitimate reason to see you. I wanted to be in New York for you. You said you'd let me take you out for coffee if I was here. We'll I'm here, and I want a whole hell of a lot more than coffee." He tipped my chin up and kissed my lips softly. "Please, don't question how I feel about you. Recognize by my actions…I can't be away from you, beautiful, there's no way I'd ever divorce you. It's just not going to happen. We don't need a prenuptial agreement," he insisted, and then he proceeded to make me understand just how much he loved me.

Embarrassed by what the others might have heard, I took my time dressing. There was no reason to be embarrassed, though, as everyone had left. Jake couldn't cook, and with Edward not in the kitchen, dinner had burned, so Rose took everyone out to eat, leaving us alone. The apartment was silent, and Edward actually complained about me attempting to put on clothes, as he sprawled naked on my bed. That was all the convincing I needed that clothes were overrated.

It only took two weeks to get Elizabeth's passport processed. We were thrilled and excited that it had been handled so quickly. Edward and Emmett were busy hammering out the last bit of details on their deal with Whitlock, which had been accepted. He and Emmett needed to finalize arrangements with several antique dealers. Apparently, they were all excited to sign on with their company, securing their business in the states.

We planned to be in Scotland for two weeks; the first with everyone, and the second with only our little family of three for our honeymoon. I had to get everything in order for Angela to cover the two weeks. We'd have to shorten the hours for the time being, but it needed to be done. It really was just too much for her to handle on her own.

The bell over the door chimed, alerting me to a customer, so I came out of the back room to help them. It was James. It was his regular day, but he was a few hour early.

"Good morning, James," I addressed him and kept my distance at the same time.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you working. I was afraid only Angela would be in, and I'd miss you. I'm happy to see that's not the case."

I gave him a forced pleasant smile, "Are you looking for something in particular today?"

"No, I'd just like to browse the historical section. It's important to know your history, or else you're bound to repeat it. You've heard of that saying, haven't you, Bella?"

I was about to answer, but was thankfully interrupted by Rosalie, "Tonight you're mine, woman!"

I let out a sigh of relief and gave her an amused smile. "What are you talking about?"

"The boys are staying here tonight, and the girls are going to the hotel. It's party time." She did a little dance.

I giggled, but we were interrupted by James clearing his throat.

"Did you need help finding anything?" I asked hoping he'd hurry up and leave.

"Now that I think about it, I'm going to have to do a little more research before I can make my selection."

"Alright, well, have a good day, James," I said waving goodbye.

Once he was out the door, Rosalie visibly shivered. "I was wondering why I had the heebie-jeebies, but I was too excited to care."

"Alright, spill it, why are you excited, and why are we going to the hotel room?"

"Your bachelorette party! The guys are doing one here for Edward. I'll come get you at closing, and we can all get dressed at the hotel."

As crazy as it sounded, I was really excited for my bachelorette party. I obviously had never had one before, and I hadn't ever actually attended one, so I was looking forward to seeing what one entailed.

Edward came in a while later with Emmett and Jasper. Jasper had a case of beer under his arm, and Emmett had a supersized bag of chips. Edward carried a silver case filled with poker chips. I'd played poker with Jasper using those chips. I also knew the deck in that case was covered in naked women. "Those better be the only naked women attending tonight."

"Cross my heart, Bella," Jasper promised. Emmett's shoulders slumped.

"If you guys watch the store for me, I'll whip up some snacks for you. I can make some bean and cheese dip. Oh, I think I have some chicken I can throw in the oven with barbecue sauce, too. It's not hot wings, but…"

"We were going to order pizza," Edward said, kissing my head. "You don't need to worry about us."

"Hold on, let's not be too hasty. If she wants to make us some sauced chicken…" Emmett tried to be the voice of supposed reason.

"The girls have their own party to get ready for, Emmett. I'll not have her busy tending to us, when she should be at her own party."

"If he really…"

"We're good, Bella. If Emmett really wants some chicken, we can order some wings with the pizza." Jasper glared at Emmett, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut, but there was no need to. He seemed excited about the wings they would order.

"Beautiful, why don't we watch the store for you while you get yourself ready," Edward offered.

"I don't really need to get ready. Rose said she'd be by to pick me up to take me to the hotel. We're just going to hang out in your room."

"Rosalie said they had other plans for you before you crash for the night. My mom will be watching Elizabeth," Jasper said with a mischievous grin.

"There'd better not be a stripper involved." I didn't want one for myself, either.

"I don't think there'll be one, but I honestly don't know much about what they have planned. I only know you're sleeping in the hotel room, and you'll be having dinner at the hotel restaurant. It's upscale so dress nice. I need to put this in the fridge," Jasper held up the case of beer.

Emmett followed, giggling like a silly little girl, and Edward pulled me into his arms. "It looks like we're both in for an interesting night."

"You'll still text me, right?" I hoped he wouldn't get too distracted.

"Of course, beautiful, and I'll expect timely responses of my own. Let me know where you are, too."

"Hey, Ed, we're ordering pizza," Emmett shouted down the stairs.

I pulled Edward down to me for a kiss. "Have fun." He actually looked excited for his little party.

"You, too, and keep your phone on you."

"I promise," I kissed him a few times more and then was pulled away from him by Rosalie. "When did you get here?"

"Four moans and two gropes ago. Let's go, girl, time to party!" Rose whooped and Edward stole one last kiss, before I was dragged out into the night. I was looking forward to the fun to be had, but there was an ominous feeling creeping up on me. I looked back at my store fading in the distance and said a prayer that we'd all have fun and make it through the night safely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dollybigmomma is my beta lover and chapter savior.**

**I'm participating in the holiday count down, so check out Breath of Twilight's profile and follow it. The link is on my profile. I will warn you, some of those stories are freaky! I totally couldn't sleep after Graveyard Stroll.**

u/1795233/Breath-of-twilight

**Chapter 18 – Coming up Empty**

**EDWARD**

I wanted to investigate James, but I had a feeling Bella would think I was overreacting or possibly get defensive, since she was always defending James as a harmless loyal patron. I decided to bypass the issue altogether and went to Angela for the answers. James had paid for things with a credit before, and I was sure if I had his full name and card information, that I'd be able to find out more on him.

When I told Angela what I was doing, she was more than happy to help. "Ever since the first time I met him, he's freaked me out. Bella was in the back room, and I was ready to run back there and hide out with her. He didn't say anything to me other than ask where Bella was. That's all he ever asks. He always wants to know where she is. She swears that he's never hurt her, but I know she's scared to be alone with him. Something's not right in that man's head, and our instincts are telling us to stay away from him. She's just too nice to do anything about it."

Angela's words didn't comfort me. His interest in Bella alone had me worried that he was working for my father. The men who worked for my father had to be greedy bastards or insane to actually take part in his debauchery. I was worried that James might have been both, and so I decided to possibly incur Bella's wrath and investigate him anyway.

The first report I received from my privately-hired investigator yielded some interesting facts. James Harmon had gone to college with Bella, and they had graduated at the same time. He'd moved to New York a week after we had. I would have been worried that she'd been followed by a stalker, but he'd had a job waiting for him when he arrived. He'd most likely planned to move here before I met Bella.

The next time James came into the store, I followed him to the back aisle to confront him with what I had found. I decided it was best if I did it casually in polite conversation. "Mr. James, Bella tells me you're her best customer. I'd like to thank you for that."

"It's not your place to thank me," he snapped.

"Did you know Bella before she moved to New York?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I consider Bella a friend, and if she has not divulged that personal information to you, I'm not going to go against her wishes."

"I was just trying to make conversation." My plan wasn't working. He wasn't divulging any incriminating information.

James shook his head at me, looking annoyed, and then he turned back to the bookshelf where he had been browsing. I stood there a moment longer, trying to come up with a way to get him to talk to me. I headed back to the front of the store, where Bella promptly put me to work moving a couple of boxes over by the shelves where they needed to be placed. When I was finished, I headed back to the counter, where I was sure Bella would be. She was there, but not alone.

She was giving James a polite smile. "This one looks good," she said holding up the graphic novel he had chosen.

"I'm looking forward to reading it. There's rumor of an unexpected twist at the end," he spoke easily, completely oblivious to her discomfort. I decided to make that work for me.

"Bella, did you know that you and James went to UW together? That's neat, isn't it? Did you guys know each other there?"

Bella looked at me shocked, furiously fighting tears. I wasn't exactly sure what I'd done, but it wasn't good.

"You're out of line," James snapped at me.

Bella's hand went to her mouth, and she ran upstairs crying. I felt like a complete jackass and realized that it was very possible James and Bella might have been friends before, and he was just waiting for her to remember him. It would explain why he constantly sought her out, hoping that she'd remember him. I knew I would have done the same. Unfortunately for James, he didn't have the same connection with Bella that I did.

James took a twenty out of his pocket and opened the till himself. He paid for his book, not taking any change. "You're an ass," were his parting words.

I found Bella upstairs, ready to brownnose. "Beautiful?"

"What the hell were you thinking? Why would you talk to James about my life? If you knew we'd gone to school together, why didn't you come to me? And how the hell did you know that, anyway?"

"He made you uneasy, Bella, so I had him looked into. That's how I knew he went to school with you. I don't like him making you feel uncomfortable."

"Well, _you_ sure as hell made me feel uncomfortable just now. You were talking to him like I was interested in him, like we had common ground to relate on. What's wrong with you? Why would you do that? Are you trying to force me away? Do you want me to have had a deeper relationship with James?"

"No, never, I just wanted to get him talking. I thought if I could get him to speak with you comfortably, with us together, he'd clue us in as to why he acts the way he does." I tried to think of something to else to say, but she cut me off.

"I have to get ready to go, but I'm not through with you!" she shouted after she looked at the clock. She stormed out of the room and into the bathroom, not wanting to look at me anymore. I heard the shower kick on, and I flopped back on the bed. She was really mad. I heard the bell below signaling there was a customer. I hurried down the stairs, only to find the door closing and the store empty.

Rose came in shortly after that, and Bella was lost to the wedding planning mess. I had escaped her wrath for the moment.

That night in our bed, I explained how I was worried that James might have known her in school and had an agenda. The sad response she gave me made me feel horrible. "I don't think so, but I'm afraid that maybe I haven't remembered more than I thought. His odd behavior would make more sense, if he thought I knew him." She curled up on my chest and cried herself to sleep. I felt horrible for going about things the way I had.

My second report on James Harmon was more confusing. James had lived in the same apartment for the past seven years. It was only three blocks away from his work, but a forty-five minute train ride to Bella's store. It made no sense for him to travel so far, when I was sure there were several stores between there and his home.

I noted on a few occasions James had made references to a "graphic novel." I asked Angela about it, and she told me about the series that James read. Most of the series' sales were mail/online orders to be picked up from the store, because it was the only authorized place to get it in the tri-state area. James traveling forty-five minutes suddenly didn't seem so ridiculous. I myself had traveled far and waited in the rain for a piece of literature, so I couldn't begrudge him that.

I asked Jenks, my PI, to look more into James's relationships with those around him. Report number three was again disappointing. James worked as an accountant at the same company as his brother, Reilly. They were both in accounting, and Jenks was pretty sure they had been making math jokes over lunch, but he didn't get them. "I'm okay with regular math, but the stuff they were laughing about had roots and integers. He seems nerdy, but normal. From what I gathered online about him, he's in a few comic book fan groups, and he plays a lot of online games. I'm pretty sure that's his social life. I do think the red-headed receptionist at his work has a thing for him, though. He hasn't noticed her yet."

"Have you talked to any other women who deal him? Do they feel uncomfortable around him?"

"He doesn't have any complaints launched against him at work, sexual harassment or otherwise. I did notice a few women step away from him. He has an issue with standing inside other people's personal space. He doesn't seem to notice. He might have some kind of mental issue that makes him good with math and bad with people. I tested it out. I stood closer than needed on the train he takes to work, and he didn't move away. It was like he didn't even notice I was there. The guy's weird, but I haven't found anything damning yet."

"Were you able to get into his apartment?" I knew it wasn't exactly legal, but I was sure if James was up to something, evidence of it would be there.

"I took some long-distance pictures. He seems fairly neat; besides the comics he's got laying around and a few empty plates by his gaming console, there was nothing out of place."

Report number four also shined no light on James. Jenks focused on his income, to make sure there weren't any payoffs from anyone. All we learned was that James received a steady paycheck twice a month and lived off it conservatively. He had a good-sized retirement nest egg that had grown steadily over the past seven years without any deposits of odd or unaccounted-for large sums of money. Jenks reported that James lived more modestly than his means. "With his income, he could vacation in foreign countries and drive fancy cars. From what I've found, he's only just recently gotten his passport."

"Recently?" I worried.

"Yeah, he and his brother turned in paperwork for them. From what I could see online, there's some sort of comic book conference in Japan that features the books they're into. They had a few flyers lying around. I'd bet money that's where they plan to go."

It was looking more and more like James was just an awkward nerd who made girls feel uncomfortable. He wouldn't be the first or the last guy who did that. I was glad I hadn't told Bella the full extent of the investigation, or she'd be yelling at me and rubbing it in my face that she was right. James might have creeped her out, but he was harmless, at least on paper.

"Do me a favor and hook him up with the redhead. Maybe if he's distracted by her, he won't have the time to come around and freak Bella out all the time."

Jenks laughed, "Will do."

We fell back into our normal routine. Emmett and I settled things with our U.S. contacts. Only one jewelry consigner was hesitant to sign with us, because it was our practice to have them acquire pieces and then see if we were interested in purchasing them. I eventually convinced them to inform our other contacts when a prospective piece that was out of their price range became available so it could still be acquired, with the promise of a small commission to them for the find.

I helped Bella in her store in my free time, while we planned our wedding together. I hadn't given my investigation of James much thought. Bella seemed a little more at ease with him, but I could have been mistaken. I knew she was worried that she had forgotten James and most likely felt bad about it.

I questioned my findings on him, until I realized he'd overheard a phone conversation with my mother.

"It doesn't matter. I plan to marry her either way," I defended my choice to my mother. She was back to pushing a prenuptial agreement at me.

"She took the money before."

"You don't know that. The money was never spent. It wouldn't make sense for her to take it."

"She most likely felt guilty for her betrayal."

"She didn't betray me! She didn't take your money, she doesn't want it. Have at it and offer her more and see where that gets you. I doubt you could make her disappear from my life."

"I know you want to be part of your daughter's life, Edward…" she tried to sympathize.

"Leave Elizabeth out of this, she has nothing to do with my relationship with Bella, or the supposed money."

James cleared his throat, alerting me to his presence, and when I looked at him, his hard glare and wild eyes let me know he had heard my half of the conversation. What I had said wouldn't have sounded good.

"If you harm one hair on Bella's head, you'll be sorry. Hurting her is not allowed on my watch, and she's always on my watch. She was then, and she is now. I won't let you hurt her again!"

He was gone before I could make sense of what he'd said. He was unsettling at the best of times, and now it seemed he was full-on mental. I called Jenks to follow James again. I didn't trust him to not have something up his sleeve.

It was the night before we were to leave for Scotland, and the night of my Bachelor party. All of our luggage was packed and already at the hotel so we could leave from there, since it was closer to the airport, our travel papers and important documents safely tucked away in the new designer laptop case Alice had gotten Bella for the trip. I received a call from Jenks letting me know that James was watching the store. I called him after the girls had left and was relieved when he told me that James hadn't followed them. I didn't know what he was up to, but I didn't like it. I gave Jenks the hotel address and asked him to keep an eye on the girls. James might not have been causing them trouble, but I didn't know if I could fully trust my mother to keep things from my father.

Emmett had a new obsession with hot wings and had ordered every flavor available. We also ordered a few different types of pizzas to be adventurous. I'd like to say I was surprised when Emmett pulled out a pornographic video and deemed it my "stripper," but I wasn't. I politely declined, and Jasper snatched it up and started laughing at the title. "The Librarian?" The catch line was there was more romance on the shelves than what was in the books.

"Really, Emmett?" I laughed, sadly amused.

"There are bookshelves, I thought you could use a few pointers," he made a few obscene hip thrusts.

"Please tell me you were not in on this ploy," I begged Jasper.

"No, I brought my own version of naked women." He held up the deck of cards we were to play poker with. There were scantily-clad women, some topless, featured on the cards, and the pack read, "Poker Hard Core." Emmett read the package and giggled at the innuendo.

"Bella knows about these," Jasper waved the deck. "They're the only deck I have, and she's played with them."

Emmett found his last comment hilarious and laughed louder.

"I'll take the cards, but not the movie," I compromised.

We were five hands in and half the food gone, when I smelled something, but couldn't identify it. "What's that?" I sniffed.

I looked around, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from.

"It smells like something's burning. Check the power strips," Jasper suggested. The three of us sniffed around the small apartment, looking for the smell. We followed it to the door that led to the shop downstairs. I grabbed the handle and burned my hand.

"The shop's on fire!" Smoke started to seep under the door, and I realized that we were in trouble. The sounds of popping and crackling became evident, and the building moaned.

"We have to get out of here!" Emmett was looking out the window and told us flames were shooting out of the store below.

"Help me with this!" Jasper was shoving on a huge loaded bookcase located on the back wall. I wanted to chasten him. Now was not the time to rearrange furniture.

The floor in the bedroom gave way, and we watched in horror as flames shot up through the hole.

"We have to move this now! It's the back door out!" Jasper yelled, shoving on the bookcase frantically. Emmett and I helped shove the heavy piece over, exposing an old, nearly-rotted door. The fire was climbing the walls quickly, and the room had caught as well. The three of us kicked at the door, having no spare time to find a key. Emmett reared back and barreled at it like a bull, finally busting through it, but he went tipping over the rail of an old rusted metal staircase, falling to the ground below. We rushed down to him, barely making it out of the building in time to avoid the flames shooting through the vacated doorway behind us.

Sirens were blaring, signally the fire department's arrival. Jasper and I helped Emmett around to the front of the building. I was sure his arm was fractured, and the three of us struggled to breathe, having inhaled too much smoke.

"Is anyone else in the building?" a fireman asked us.

We all shook our heads no. I was so thankful the girls had decided to spend the night away from home. An ambulance took the three of us to the hospital to be treated for smoke inhalation. Emmett's arm was indeed broken. We were lucky to have made it out alive. I didn't know how I was going to tell Bella that her shop was gone. It had been her home and her livelihood, and now it was destroyed. She would be heartbroken. I hoped I could find a way to make it up to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dollybigmomma is my beautiful Beta. Give her some love, because I didn't even re-read this chapter when I sent it to her.**

**I'm sorry I'm so late. I have no reason to be. I was just lazy. It wasn't even writer's block. I really was just lazy. I blame it on the time change. **

**An old Native American guy once said in reference to daylight savings time: "Only a white man would cut the top off of a blanket, sew it on the bottom, and think he had a longer blanket." I agree, old dude. Ya'll are nuts!**

**Chapter 19 – Out of the Ashes**

_**BELLA**_

We were all piled up on the hotel bed, with my laptop propped up on my legs, ordering some bedroom items that would be delivered shortly after we arrived home from Scotland. We had erupted into another fit of giggles, when we came across a pale sparkly pleasure stick that was fashioned to mimic a sexual encounter with a famous novel's leading man. I'd read the _Twilight_ series myself and knew the fanatics would be rabid for it. I couldn't believe someone even thought to make one of those.

We were laughing so loud that we almost didn't hear Rosalie's phone ring. She was about to hit ignore, but stopped when she saw it was Jasper. "Maybe they're drunk dialing. This could be interesting," Alice hoped.

Rosalie answered with a smile, but it dropped quickly. I jumped off the bed, worried something might've happened. She schooled her expression and grinned at me. It was forced. "Of course, Jasper, we'll be right down. We don't mind giving you all a ride."

"They went out and got drunk? Tell them to call a cab," Alice ranted.

"I thought they were staying in?" I wondered what had changed.

"Well, no matter what, they need a ride. I'm driving." Rose grabbed her purse and keys and didn't say another word. She was definitely hiding something, and it was starting to worry me. I was right to be. I lost it, when she turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Rose, what happened, what's going on?" I shouted at her.

"There was a fire at the store…" I didn't let her finish. She wasn't fully parked, when I jumped out and went sprinting across the parking lot. I couldn't lose Edward. I had just gotten him back. I had blocked the fire exit, the door…that damned rotted door that was falling apart, the door that I never got around to replacing. The secluded alley entrance to my apartment that scared me was blocked for supposed safety and might have killed Edward. I'd never forgive myself. "Edward!" I screamed as I skidded in through the emergency room doors.

I was frantic, but was immediately met by Jasper. "He's fine, Bella. They're a bit busy, so he'll be out in a few minutes."

"Where is he? Jasper, I'm so sorry. I blocked the door."

"I know. I helped you, remember? Good thing I knew where it was."

"Bella?" I heard Edward looking for me. Once his eyes landed on me, his smile was huge. "Hey, beautiful, are you alright? I'm so sorry about your store. There was nothing we could do. By the time we realized the place was on fire, it was too late."

I patted him up and down; he didn't even look singed, he just smelled really smoky. I didn't care. I hugged him hard, hiding my face in his shirt, never wanting to let him go.

"Where's Emmett?" I felt horrible that I hadn't even thought about him. It was Rosalie who brought him up.

"He's still in with the doctor," Jasper answered looking over at me nervously. "He broke his arm when he fell off of the back stairs."

I finally took a moment and saw that Jasper had his arm and hand bandaged. Edward had on a long-sleeved white shirt. I took notice of a burn mark on his sleeve and realized there was a white bandage hidden under it, visible through the hole in his shirt. "Edward…" I was so pained. I had done this.

"I'm fine, so is Jasper, so is Emmett. We're going to be fine."

"No, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Excuse me," a large man in a fireman's uniform interrupted my breakdown, "Are you the victims of the fire at the bookstore?"

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan, the owner of Swan Books," Edward introduced me.

"Ms. Swan, were you aware of the men's presence in your building that evening?"

"Yes, it was Edward's bachelor party…" I broke down in tears.

"Did anyone else know of this party or who would be in attendance?" he asked.

Jasper shrugged, "It wasn't a secret, but there was only the three of us in attendance. The girls knew about it, and they were out with Bella."

The man frowned. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the cause of the fire was an electronically-lit accelerant. The device can be used from a distance, and I only caught it because there were other things pointing to arson. The building had been inspected last month and passed with no problems. It was noted that the back staircase was rusted, but could hold the appropriate weight. The fire shouldn't have spread so fast. The sprinkler system had been turned off, and since the men have said they didn't hear the alarms go off downstairs, that leads me to believe that they were disarmed. The external wire from the alarm system that would've called out once the alarms went off was cut. Do you know of anyone who'd want to burn your store down, anyone who you could think of that'd benefit from it?"

"Dad," Alice whispered.

We all looked at her shocked. When I glanced back at Edward, he was scowling.

"Could you elaborate, Ms.…?"

"Cullen, Alice Cullen. My father is against their relationship and had a fit when he found out that Edward was moving to the states. Bella's store was here. Edward could change jobs easier than she could move a whole well-established store."

"Could I please get his full name and address?" he asked with his pen at the ready. Alice rattled it off, and the man looked up. "He lives in England?" The man didn't sound too happy.

"Yes," Edward answered and still hadn't lost his scowl.

"Has anyone spoken to him or know of his current whereabouts?"

"I talked with my mum a little before the party. Dad was with her and throwing a fit in the background. They were at their home in London. I called the house phone," Edward offered.

The man's frown deepened, "Have there been any suspicious people lurking around?"

"James is a creepy lurker," Rosalie supplied, but I knew it couldn't have been James.

"He's creepy, but I don't think he'd burn down the store," I defended.

"He was outside of it earlier that evening." All eyes shot to Edward.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Jenks, my private investigator, had followed him there. He was hanging out in front of the store. Jenks let me know, and I was worried that he was looking for you, so I told Jenks to keep an eye on you instead of James. I knew you wouldn't give him the slip."

"Why exactly did you hire a private investigator? Had he threatened some one recently?" the fire investigator asked.

"No, I don't think so. He wouldn't burn down the store. He buys his manga there. He can't get it anywhere else," I said shaking my head.

"I suspected he was a stalker. He comes into the store frequently and makes Bella uncomfortable." Edward sounded like he didn't believe James did it, either. I was pretty sure he thought it was his father.

"How did he make her feel uncomfortable?" the investigator asked.

"He's just weird, awkward and has a creepy smile. He asked me out once, when I first opened the store a few years ago. I told him no, but he's never given me any trouble. He's always polite, creepy, but polite."

"Do you know his full name, maybe an address?" he asked me.

"It would've been in my records, but those are gone," I started crying again.

Edward hugged me a little tighter. "I can get it for you. Jenks will have it on file. I don't think it was him, but he might've seen who did set the fire." I was surprised Edward was defending James, when before, he was so worried about him that he'd called in an investigator. It just didn't make sense.

"We ordered pizza, too, maybe that guy saw something," Jasper offered. It was the closest we were going to get to a lead.

Thankfully, Emmett had had his tetanus shot, so the gash from the rusty staircase would hopefully heal without lasting effects.

The store was a total loss. We went to look at it to see if there was anything salvageable, but there wasn't anything more than a few brick walls and ash left. The fire investigator really had his work cut out for him. He must have been really good to deduce that it was arson just by looking at the remaining walls and ash. I guess he had been on the scene when the fire was still in progress, though, and could have done some deductive reasoning then.

"You bitched about this place not having any storage, now aren't you glad it didn't?" Rose pointed out. It was true; we didn't have much space in our little two-bedroom apartment, so Rose let me "rent" out a room at her place. It was technically my old bedroom and had a daybed in it for when Elizabeth went to stay with Aunty Rose. It was where all of my mementos and Elizabeth's baby keepsakes were. I was so glad that they were somewhere safe.

"Where can I reach you, to keep you updated on the case?" the fireman asked.

I realized I really didn't know where I'd be.

"We're going to Scotland to get married in a couple of days."

The man glanced at the ashes, "Do you have your passports somewhere safe?"

"They were in the fire safe. You put yours in it as well, right?" I asked Edward panicked. We had gone through so much trouble to get everything in order, and it could all be halted by a fire.

"Yes, we tucked mine in, when we put Elizabeth's away. Thankfully, I don't believe we'll have to postpone the wedding, will we?" he asked the fire dude.

"It's too dark to really dig around in the remains right now, but if you can come by in the morning, I can unlock the site and let you see what you can salvage. When do you plan on leaving for the wedding?"

"In two days, then we'll be back in two weeks. I can give you our contact information, so you can reach us if there are any developments in the case." Edward stepped in and did his best to handle things, while I sat in the back of Rosalie's car, gazing blankly out at the ash that was once my home and my livelihood. I had nothing now.

I spent the next morning rummaging through the ash. Angela showed up to work and was shocked by the mess. She offered to help clean and sift through the wreckage, but I waved her off. I was too emotional and wasn't sure that I could keep it together for her.

James showed up and cried out in pain. I thought someone had actually hurt him, but he was physically fine. He looked even less stable than usual. "It's gone! What happened? How am I going to get my book? I get my book here every Thursday. Your new shipment should be in any moment. I was going to offer to help unload the truck. The store, I need the store! How am I going to get my book? I buy it every Thursday, EVERY THURSDAY!" He dropped to his hands and knees, like he was struggling to breathe. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but I was worried that he was going to pass out if he didn't settle down.

"James, are you going to be alright?"

He had tears in his eyes when he looked up at me. "Your store…" he whimpered.

"The bastard set it alight with me in it!" we heard Edward shout from the other side of what was once my store. "He's gone too far this time."

"It was him, wasn't it!" James pointed and scowled at Edward. "He did this again. He hurt you again. He's a bad man. His family is bad, Bella. I told you to stay away from him. I knew history would repeat itself. I just knew it!" he punched the air.

James startled me when he charged at Edward. "You can't have her! You're not good enough and neither is your family full of evil villains! I know they wanted to pay her off like they tried last time. They tried to kill her then, too. Well, it didn't work last time, and it didn't work this time, either. I won't let your family kill her! I stopped it before, and I'm stopping it now." James shoved his sleeves up his arms and put his fists up.

Edward stepped back, looking between me and James, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "I'm not letting your corrupt British ass hire another person to kill her. We're going to finish this right here, right now!" James yelled.

"You knew about her attack?" Edward asked confused. I was curious about that as well.

"Who do you think stopped that bastard from killing her? He got what he deserved, and so will you! No one hurts Bella!"

If he knew the guy from the first attack, then he might be able to help us locate him again. That guy would probably know something about the fire. "James, you saved me the first time?"

He blushed a little and then nodded yes. "I'd seen him bugging you a few times. I was trying to get up the courage to step in and tell him to leave you alone. You were getting madder each day, and by the third day, you snapped. You shouted at him, and I knew he was gonna blow. I saw it. I could tell. I'm sorry I didn't get across the street faster. If I'd just gotten there sooner…"

I did something I never thought I'd do. I hugged James. I hugged him so tight. I knew he was creepy, but he was my guardian angel, too. "Thank you so much for saving me."

He frowned and shrugged. "I still didn't get there fast enough." He touched the scar that was on my head, hidden by hair. He had really been there. He had to have been to know where that scar was.

We heard some rubble shift, drawing our attention to Edward again. James glared at him. "He's not a good man, Bella. His family is out to get you. He's not safe. He hurt you. He's the reason you never went out on dates."

"It's his father that's out to get me. He isn't so bad, and his sister is pretty nice, too. I'm gonna be okay, James. They burned my store down, but they didn't get me, did they?"

"No, but they probably wanted to make it so you'd need the money so bad that you'd take it instead of him. You've got a daughter; you can't trust them with her. What if she'd been in the apartment?"

"You know about the money?" Edward asked him.

If looks could kill, Edward would be dead. "I know about the money. The guy was shouting at her about it the day he tried to kill her, and I saw that British bitch trounce through here with her disapproving looks. Everyone in the store heard that fight about Bella taking the money. You're not worthy of her. Your sick family is so beneath her, and you have the gall to act like she's something less. Well, she's not, you are!"

Thankfully, the delivery truck pulled up, interrupting the mess. Jasper said I could have the stuff sent to his home. I had online orders I needed to fill and pre-purchased inventory to sell. Luckily, I had a large internet presence, so I'd be able to float a bit until the insurance money came in. I gave the new address to the driver, but not before I grabbed a box off the truck. It held the latest edition to the series James read.

I took out a copy and handed it to James, before I hugged him again. "Thank you, James. I'm so lucky to have you looking out for me."

He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, making him look like a cute toddler. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. We have the police and fire marshal involved. They're not getting away with hurting me this time. I'm going to be fine."

There was a spark of lightening, and we all looked up at the sky. "It looks like rain," James frowned at his book. I knew he didn't want to leave, but he wouldn't want to get that wet, either.

"You should get going, so that your book doesn't get ruined."

He reached for his wallet, but I stopped him. "On the house for my hero. The store's going to be closed for a while, but I'll still have stuff available on-line if you need to peruse something."

He gave me a soft smile, "Thanks, Bella." Another crack of thunder rolled, and he said goodbye, tucking his book into his shirt to keep it safe. James might have been creepy, but apparently at one time, he had been my savior.


	20. Chapter 20

**My math sucks and I don't get these jokes either, so…**

**The jokes I used I found on Jokes4us dot com and Buzzfeed dot com. babymantis/20-spectacularly-nerdy-math-jokes-1opu**

**As always, Dollybigmomma is my beta darling.**

**Chapter 20 – All in the Numbers**

**BELLA**

Dealing with the aftermath of the fire was crazy, but Regina, Rose and Jasper's mom, pointed out that I was blessed in a lot of ways. The fire safe had done its job, and all of my important documents were saved. My business accounts and files were all backed up on a cloud, and I could access them with my laptop. The fact that I'd even had my laptop was a fluke. Rose had forgotten hers at home and asked me to bring mine, saving all of my photos and videos of my friends and family. Living in a little apartment with no storage saved all of my keepsakes, since they were stored at Rose's. So after an afternoon of crying at Regina's home, she asked me to name all the things I had lost that were so important to me.

When I went to point out my store and its inventory, she said it wasn't lost, just displaced, and the insurance would replace that. It would be the same for my furniture and clothes, and all of my physical possession that had gone up in flames. I was left with no home and no possessions, but she made it clear that Elizabeth and I would always have a home with her family. The important memories were recorded and saved. People moved all the time, leaving behind homes they loved, but they took what was good and meaningful with them. I was blessed to be able to do that as well. I had my family and my memories, and that was the blessing I needed to focus on.

Elizabeth was handling the loss of her home and possession alright. We were lucky that she had taken her favorite toys and books to Nana Regina's house, when she had gone to spend the night, but I think a lot of her resilience had to do with the way Edward handled it. He picked her up and said that she was going to be staying with him. Alice left on the night of the fire, heading home to snoop around London and see if she couldn't get some sort of evidence that their father had been involved. Her leaving left the second room in the two-room suite open for Elizabeth, so for the couple of days before we left New York for Scotland, we stayed in his previously-unused hotel room. Edward told me to consider it a pre-honeymoon, trying to distract me. Needless to say, that didn't work. It didn't matter how good he was in the bedroom, my store was still burnt down at the end of things.

He wasn't annoyed by my being upset, but he was supportive. When we approached the police with our new information about my attack that had resulted in my amnesia seven years ago, they apologized and said they couldn't do anything beyond five years after the incident. They were involved with the arson case, though, and they did want to talk to James to see if they could get a lead off of him for the fire.

According to Jay Jenks, Edward's private investigator, James was a creature of habit. He didn't like his day or schedule interrupted, and he would only do so for someone or something he liked. I, being the someone, and his books, being the something, that James liked.

It was decided that we'd meet with James at a little diner not far from his work, where he ate lunch every day. Edward pointed out that the diner was very close to where we lived when we had first moved to New York. "Our flat is just around the corner over there. It's no surprise that he saw you out and about. We came here for coffee a few times."

"You should wait out here. He was really agitated the last time he saw you, and I don't want him to shut down or start a fight with you," I suggested.

Edward and I were with Detective Rogers. "You make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," he told Rogers. "And you," he pointed at me, "Don't get the guy's hopes up. We don't want him turning into a real stalker."

James and his brother were engrossed in a conversation, and we all hung back and listened for a moment.

"…Then I said, 'Fine, I'll pay your fee, check's in the mail, good luck cashing it,'" Peter snapped and then started snickering, "And when I filled out the check, I wrote the sum down in a complex equation. That's going to give someone a headache. Payback's a bitch!" They cheered and high-fived each other.

"Oh, I have a joke, why don't calculus and alcohol mix?" James asked excited.

His brother put his hand up for a moment, stopping him from giving him the answer, and then he bounced, energized, "Because you don't drink and derive! Okay, I got one, I got one. What do you get when you cross a mountain climber and a mosquito?"

James shouted laughing, "Nothing! You know you can't cross a scalar and a vector!"

"Good morning, boys." The waitress seemed at ease with the brothers, as she set their drinks in front of them. "What do you get when you add seven Q and three Q," she asked his brother.

"Ten Q?"

"You're welcome," she grinned. "I knew I could teach you two some manners."

The brothers chuckled politely.

"It wasn't that bad. I'm a waitress with a high school education. I should get brownie points for trying."

Peter blushed, "Your tip will be squared for effort." She gave him a flirty grin, and I wondered if she actually liked him.

She took their orders, and once she was out of earshot, James rolled his eyes, "That was lame."

"It was better than yesterday's, 'How do you make seven even? You subtract the s,'" Peter snorted.

"I think she likes you," James said with an encouraging smile.

"No way."

"You should totally ask her for ice cream," James nodded.

"Because it worked so well for you," his brother taunted.

"She wasn't into anyone. She never dated at all, not even for ice cream, so it wasn't my method. Give it a try," James nudged his brother, as their waitress walked in their direction.

"Hey, Charlotte, you are one well-defined function."

She smiled, but then it wavered. "Is he making fun of me?" she asked James.

"He'd like to take you out for ice cream." He whispered, "Idiot," at his brother under his breath for botching it.

"Really, or are you guys being mean?"

They snickered, "Mean."

Charlotte frowned and started to walk away. "No, wait, I do want to take you out for ice cream," his brother called after her.

"You do?" she sounded hopeful.

He nodded blushing. "That'd be great," she answered him with a big grin.

His brother seemed thrilled for all of two seconds, and then he freaked out. "Oh, God, James, what if she thinks I'm making fun of her on our date? She's gonna hate me, and we'll have to find a new diner."

"Just don't say anything that has to do with math."

"What the hell am I gonna talk about?"

I decided to step in, because the boys seemed rather nice, even if they were a little nerdy and strange. "Why don't you discuss the ice cream flavors that are available, and then let her talk about herself? Girls like that," I offered.

"Bella?" James looked shocked.

"She's pretty," his brother said quietly. James was red, but didn't look mad.

"Mind if I join you? I was hoping to talk to you about the fire and the attack. I brought Detective Rogers with me."

James cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. "Take a seat, can I order a drink for you?"

"Coke would be nice, thank you."

He happily flagged the waitress down to take our orders.

"Can you tell me what you remember about the attack seven years ago?" I asked nervously, hoping I could get some clues.

"Do you mind if I record this?" Detective Rogers asked.

"Go ahead," James answered, pleased. "I saw Bella walking home. She used to have lunch here."

"With you?" Rogers asked.

James shook his head no and continued. "I wanted to talk to her, but I hadn't gotten the courage up yet. It was the second time I followed her, trying to catch up to her and ask her out, that a man approached her. He seemed to know her, and I stayed back, not sure if I should try and talk to her."

"Could you describe this man?"

"Dark hair, almost black, and short, he only had a few inches on Bella, but he was stocky and talked with a British accent. His eyes were blue, and he was clean-shaven."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he had fifty thousand dollars and a ticket to send you home to Washington. He said that it was in the Cullen's best interest if you took it and left Edward alone. I thought it was some kind of test, Bella. You should've taken it and gone home. I would've gone with you."

"Gone with her? Did you know Ms. Swan before the incident?"

"We went to school together. We saw each other around campus. I had her in a few classes over the course of our college years."

I frowned, not able to place him. I felt bad for not being able to remember him.

"She has a bit of a memory problem," James stated, and I was surprised that he knew that.

Detective Rogers looked at me curiously.

"I couldn't remember a large chunk of time after the attack. There are still pieces missing."

"Do you at least remember me helping you with your boxes before you left, or that you bought me a piece of pie and a coffee to thank me?"

My brow furrowed in concentration. "Calculus," I pointed at him, "You said you were in my calculus class that I barely passed. You're the one the professor always called on to know the answers."

"Yes!" James was excited that I was able to place him, and I was worried that I was giving him too much hope.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you started coming into the store, James?"

"I realized you didn't remember me, and they say that you should let people try and remember things on their own. I tried to give you clues. I bought books to give you hints. I even special ordered that calculus textbook, remember?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"It's alright."

"Did the attacker say anything else?" Rogers got us back on track.

"Bella said that she didn't know him and to leave her alone. He got mad and said that she was backwoods American garbage, and she needed to take the offer, because it was the best she'd ever get. She told him to go fuck himself and kept walking. He shouted that she wouldn't get a dime of the family's money or esteem. She disappeared into her building after that. The next day, he showed up again, and he offered her the same deal and told her that Edward's family would make her life a living hell if she didn't take it and leave him alone. She blew him off again. It was the day after that when he was there waiting for her. He didn't even try and talk to her. She saw him, and she didn't slow down as she went to pass him, but he yanked her back into the alley he was standing in front of. He hit her hard and slammed her head into the side of the dumpster. I swear I got there as fast as I could," James pleaded in tears.

"He ran off, and I chased after him. I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting you. I beat him up pretty bad. He was unconscious, when I left him. I ran back to see if you were okay, but you were gone. I thought that maybe you just went home. I went back to where I'd left the guy, and I was going to call the cops, but he was gone, too. It wasn't long after that, you were reported missing. I was scared the guy had come back for you. I called the tip line and told them everything. I thought they'd catch him for sure.

"It was almost a year later that I saw you walking around with that woman, Rosalie Hale. She and her brother were always around, so I couldn't get close enough to ask you if they'd caught him and if you were alright. I finally thought I had my chance, when you opened the store, but I quickly realized that you didn't remember me at all." He frowned, and I felt even more guilty for not knowing him.

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay, it's not your fault," he let me off the hook.

"What can you tell me about the night of the fire, and what were you doing outside of the store?"

"I heard Edward talking to his mother. I knew she wasn't happy they were together, and I was scared he was going to hurt her. She has a little girl, and I'm pretty sure she's his. He doesn't deserve to have them in his life, and I was worried they were going to do something to them. I tried to warn her. I told her to not let history repeat itself, but I could tell she didn't get it. I finally decided to just screw medical advice and tell her what happened. I went to the store, but she was already gone. I thought that maybe she'd come back, but after waiting a couple hours and then seeing a pizza guy coming and only delivering two pizzas to the men that were already there, I knew she was most likely out for dinner. I planned to come by and tell her in the morning. I'm sorry I was too late. I should've told you sooner. If I had, you might still have a store. I was going to help you unload the shipment. I was hoping me moving boxes would help jog your memory, and you'd believe me when I told you what happened. You believe me now, don't you?"

"Yes, James, I do. Thank you for looking out for me." His story explained a lot of things, but left us with even more question. We were still no closer to finding out who had set my store on fire. One thing I knew for sure, it definitely wasn't James, and it was looking more like Edward's family had been involved.

Our flight to Scotland was leaving at 8:00 pm. We thought that would be the best time to go, since it was about Elizabeth's bedtime. It was a ten-hour flight, but she'd hopefully sleep through most of it.

I just hoped Edward's family didn't catch up to us, at least until after the wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Mummy Poppins**

**EDWARD**

There was really nothing I could do to console Bella. Her store was gone, and even though she'd had most of the important things out of the apartment, there was no way to save the years of hard work she had put into her store to make it successful. My father would pay. There was no way I was letting him off the hook. He'd be prosecuted for his part in it, forced to pay restitution, and hopefully, he'd spend some time in jail, blemishing his "good reputation." That bastard was going down, even if I had to tie him up and drag him to the U.S. myself for him to be tried. He was not going to get away with it, and I'd find a way to punish him for sending someone to attack my girl seven years ago. I'd had it with him. All ties would be cut. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with that man anymore.

I called Alice to ask for her flight information and to get the scoop on the latest bullshit my parents were trying to sell. She wasn't buying it, either. I told her what James had said, and she knew how my parents felt about me marrying Bella.

"They're still playing innocent. I think Mum might've been in the dark on the whole thing, though. She's a crying mess and is worried about you. She was beside herself, when she heard that you'd been hurt. I don't think Mum's evil enough to try and do something like burn Bella's store down, Edward."

"No, but she's married to an arse who is. She probably still thinks he's innocent of the first attack, too," I accused.

"I told her…"

"Edward!" my mother's worried voice cried. I could hear Alice in the distance, demanding her phone be returned.

"What do you want, Mum?"

"I didn't have anything to do with that fire, Edward. Please, believe me. I'd never condone such behavior or risk hurting my son or granddaughter."

"But you'd risk your daughter-in-law," I stated flatly.

"So you've already married." She didn't sound pleased.

"Goodbye, Mother."

"No, wait, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Alice told me you were hurt in the fire, but she didn't say any more."

"Debris fell on my sleeve, burning my arm. I burnt my hand brushing it off and putting out the flame on my shirt. I'll have some scarring, but it should be fine. Emmett and Jasper also have minor burns, and Emmett broke his arm. We all were treated for smoke inhalation. Are you happy now? Your husband destroyed her store and almost killed us. The man he hired to start the fire disabled the alarms, so the fire department wouldn't be alerted and neither were we. We barely got out with our lives, Mother, so you tell that asshole of a bastard you're married to that he can go fuck himself. I never want to see his face again, unless it's in a courtroom!" I hung up, too angry to continue the conversation.

I was trying to settle myself down, since the girls would be back soon. They had gone out shopping in the village to get some clothes and do the final fitting for their dresses. Bella had purchased her gown online at a local shop and did the same with the other dresses as well. Rose had done wonderfully with keeping Bella and Elizabeth distracted by focusing on the wedding.

The castle was beautiful, and the staff had nearly everything ready for the wedding. There were just a few minor things to take care of, our clothes being one of them. We already had our tuxes. We were much simpler to fit. Alice was cutting it close, flying in tomorrow morning. I realized I hadn't gotten her flight information from her, which had been the whole point of that last call.

Frustrated, I rang her back.

"I'm sorry, Edward. She'd stopped in for tea. When you called, I left the room, but she must've followed."

"It's fine, Alice, when does your flight get in?"

"I was able to get an earlier one than I thought. I'll be arriving late this afternoon, hopefully before the dress shop closes. Maybe if you ring them and let them know I'm coming, they'll hold it for me."

"I'll let Bella know."

"How's she doing?"

"Better now that she's here and focused on the wedding. She needed a break from that mess."

"Edward?" I heard Bella call me.

"In here, beautiful. I'm on the phone with Alice. She'll be flying in this afternoon. She's hoping to get into the dress shop before they close."

"Excellent!" Bella snatched the phone from me and chatted away with my sister. She looked so at ease it really was a relief.

"Daddy!" my daughter jumped into my arms. "You should see all the clothes we bought! Aunt Rose bought one of everything in the store. The lady was so happy and gave us flowers."

I wasn't sure if I understood her correctly. I stepped into the main room of our suite and saw the mountain of bags.

"Tell him, Aunt Rose! Tell him you bought one of everything!"

"We bought one of everything, but it was a quaint little store with unique designs. Charlotte makes them herself. I was worried, when Bella told me she wanted to buy the dresses locally. When she found the perfect dress here online, I thought it was a fluke, but Charlotte really has talent. Our girls needed new clothes, and these are originals, Edward. I bought a few samples as well to take back with me to New York."

"So you really bought one of everything."

"Well, two of some things, but yes, one of everything in either Bella's or Penny's size, and they had some really cute coordinating mother-daughter outfits that weren't too Stepford-esque or cheesy. I think you'll like them."

"I like anything my girls wear." I pulled Penny into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"What about Mom?"

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"What about Rose?"

"He's allowed to think your mom is prettier than me. If fact, he'd be in trouble if he didn't."

"Who's in trouble?"

"Dad's not allowed to think Rose is prettier than you."

"What?"

"That was not…"I started.

"He said that you were the most beautiful woman in the world, and Penny asked about me. I explained to her that he's supposed to think you're prettier…"

"Oh, I don't know about that. Rose is a model and fashion designer. She's supposed to be prettier than most people," Bella excused.

I yanked my girl down into my lap, "But she's not prettier than you." I kissed her lips softly, and she giggled, blushing lightly. "See, you're proving my point with that smile."

I kissed her again, a little too deeply, and Rosalie cleared her throat, "Child in the room over here."

"We need to call Charlotte and let her know Alice will be in later today. I think the shop is supposed to be closed, but I think she'd open for us," Bella changed the subject.

"I need to go to the mainland to pick up my suit. I can take her to the shop."

In the end, Bella was pretty insistent about coming with me, and Rose said we should take in a nice dinner before we fetched Alice. The waitress told us of a few sights we should see.

Just as Rose and Bella suspected, Charlotte had no problem with opening the shop for Alice. Her flight was a little early, so we hurried to the baggage claim, and I watched for her luggage. Her pink and green trunk was easy to spot.

"Bella!" my sister cheered and enveloped my girl in a hug. "I'm so glad I was able to get here earlier. Were you able to get a hold of the shop owner?"

"Yes, and she's waiting for us. Are you up to a fitting?"

"The flight wasn't bad. I'll be fine. The faster we get that done, the sooner we can have some fun."

I was hefting the trunk into the boot, when I realized that we'd need to rent a second car when we left for home. There was no way we would be able to fit all of our luggage into the tiny car we had rented. I was sure the women were used to large American cars and had not planned their packing with small foreign cars in mind.

"Edward!" I thought I was hearing things for a moment, but then I heard my name again. I turned around to see my mother rushing toward us. I looked over at Alice, who looked just as shocked as I did.

"How did you get here?" I demanded.

"I followed Alice. I knew she was coming to see you, and I was able to get on the flight, even if it was in coach," she sneered, straightening her jacket. I realized she didn't have any luggage with her.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" I wasn't in the mood to play her games.

"He didn't start that fire…" she started, and I turned my back on her, not willing to listen any further.

"Stop and listen to me, Edward, you have to understand. He'd never start that fire, because he wants Bella to say in New York. He'd never get rid of her livelihood. That store was keeping her in New York, right where he wanted her to stay."

"What do you mean? I know he doesn't want me to move to the States."

"He doesn't, he has other plans for you, but destroying her store wasn't one of them. It wasn't him."

"What other plans?"

"Are you wed yet?"

I wasn't sure if I should answer her.

"Edward, this is very important, and I must know, are you wed yet?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Because he has a plan to stop it. I came to warn you. I knew you wouldn't take my calls."

"So you expect me to believe that you're supportive of my marriage now?"

"No, and I'm still not, if there's no prenuptial agreement, Edward. If you add up all the time you've actually been together, you'll realize you've really only spent less than three months in this woman's presence. How well do you really know her? How do you know she didn't burn down her own store with the intent of collecting the money…?"

"Stop! You need to leave, Mother!" I ordered not wanting to hear another word.

"If she's what you want, I won't stand in your way, but your father does have a plan."

"Then tell me, what's his plan?"

"He's falsifying a marriage certificate. You can't get married if you already are."

"How can…?"

"He's black mailed Tanya Smith into being the wife, and if he succeeds, you'll legally be married to that woman, Edward. If you're not wed yet, you must do it now, before he has a chance to file any papers."

"Why is he doing this? What the hell is wrong with him? You have to see he's a sick man, Mum. No one in their right mind would go through so much trouble…"

"He has his reasons."

"Reasons? There's no reason for him to be so…"

"Edward, you don't know your father as well as I do. I know why he's doing this. I know why he's acting this way. It doesn't excuse it, but I understand it. Now, if you're to be wed, I'd like to be in attendance," she said fluffing her hair a little. The gall of her was amazing, but my soon-to-be wife's tender heart was even more amazing.

"We'd love to have you there, Esme."

"No reason to lie, dear, but it was kind of you to say so. I only have two children, and I don't want to miss this important step in Edward's life, even if I believe it's in the wrong direction."

"That's it. I've had enough of you. Get your own room and catch the next flight out, because you won't be staying with us," I hissed at her.

"Edward," Bella admonished. She really was too kind. "She's being honest about her feelings. She's trying to be supportive in her own way."

"Don't make excuses for her. Why are you even standing up for her? She's treated you horribly."

"She's a mother, and that's something we both have in common. So I may not know why she's doing what she is, but I understand where she's coming from." Bella opened the door to the car and waved for my mum to get in.

"I swear, if you say one offensive word to Bella, I'll pull over and leave you on the side of the road, and that's not a threat, it's a promise," I growled at my mother. She had better not step out of line, or her being stranded in Scotland would be the least of her problems.


	22. Chapter 22

Dollybigmomma made my mess beautiful.

Check out the countdown to 2014 on Breath-of-twilight's profile. I'm in it, it's awesome.

**Chapter 22 – Forging Ahead**

Esme was quiet for the ride into town. When we pulled up to the little dress shop, she didn't look impressed. She had the good sense to keep her mouth shut, though, because I knew Edward was on the verge of leaving her on the side of the road.

"I have the dress ready for Alice, and yours is ready for its final fitting, if you want to take it with you when you're done."

"That sounds like a great plan," Edward cut in.

His mother was wandering around the shop, and it seemed to put Edward on edge.

"Would you like to find a dress for the wedding as well, Ma'am?" Charlotte asked her.

Esme let out a huff, "I suppose so."

"Edward, you have to go out while Bella tries on her dress." Alice shooed him out the shop door. I wasn't thrilled about being left with his mother, but Alice wasn't far.

"Your dress is lovely," Esme startled me when she commented on my gown.

"Thank you, it seemed very fitting for where the wedding is to take place."

"And where is that?" she asked. I wasn't sure I should answer.

"You'll see when we get there."

She turned away offended, but I wasn't about to let her leak to her husband where we were. I could understand why she'd want to be there for her son's wedding, but I still didn't trust her.

I redressed in my street clothes and carefully tucked my dress into its bag. Charlotte came out with the other three dresses, wearing a big smile. "Alice's dress fit like a glove. They're all ready when you are."

I had already paid for them online before we arrived, so I gave Charlotte a parting hug, ready to leave.

"I'd like to try these on," Esme cut in.

"Oh, well, go right ahead," Charlotte led her back to the dressing room.

I took the gowns outside and heard Edward on the phone. "Yes, as soon as possible. Do you think he'll be ready this evening?" He turned to me smiling and gave me the thumbs-up. He opened the trunk to our tiny car, and I gently folded all the dresses in. "So they're ready to go then?"

"Yes," I answered back, amused by his excitement.

"Brilliant. I have the castle manager on the phone. He's calling the registrar in to marry us tonight. I know it's not what we'd planned…"

"It's fine, Edward. I'm sure it'll be lovely."

Alice and Esme came out with another dress bag, and we gently added it to the ones already in the trunk. Esme looked confused when we boarded the ferry, but she didn't say anything.

The concierge helped with our things, showing Alice to her room and led Esme to another. "The wedding will be in an hour, just before dinner," Edward announced and ran off to the room Emmett was staying in. That was where the men planned on getting ready.

Rosalie was rushing around me, and Alice was bouncing excitedly, but my little Penny didn't look happy. "Is everything alright, Penny?"

"Why is she here?" she asked with a glare firmly fixed on Esme.

"She's Edward's mommy. She wants to see him get married," I answered.

Penny crossed her arms, looking very displeased, but she didn't have time to complain anymore. Rose thankfully distracted her by helping her get ready.

There didn't seem to be enough time to get ready, as the women swarmed around me. I had already showered and put my makeup on for my date, before our trip to the airport. My hair only needed to be pinned up, which Rose did in record time.

Jake knocked on the door and peeked in. "Are you ladies ready? The men are getting restless."

"Yes, I think so," I answered, looking everyone over. They all seemed put together.

Jake reached out his hand to me. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes, Jake."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Leah and I could always get you and Penny out of here, if you wanted to run."

"You're being silly. You know I love Edward."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure, before I hand you over to him."

The wedding procession went quickly, and before I knew it, I was standing before Edward, promising to spend the rest of my life with him. The ceremony was followed by a quiet dinner. We still planned to have the little reception the following evening, because it had already been planned.

Penny went to stay the night in Alice's room, while Edward and I started on our honeymoon.

"Don't tear my dress, please. I really love it."

Edward bit my neck in response, not happy with my request. He was finding it a little difficult to remove. "I think your dress is beautiful, but I truly hope you don't ever buy another one like it. These fasteners are impossible."

"Should I call Rose in?"

"No, I'll get it, just give me a minute." He let out a frustrated growl after another minute and just yanked my dress open, popping the clasps completely off. "You can have Charlotte fix it tomorrow," he said as he shoved it down my body. He had my breast in his mouth before I could complain. He lifted me up, not detaching from it, and ran me straight to the bed, then he tugged off the little bit of lingerie that was left.

I giggled at his eagerness and fought to get his clothes off, because he refused to let up on what he was doing to my body. When I finally got his pants open, he barely let me shove them down to his knees, before he thrust right into me. His grip was tight, and he grunted out, "Mine." With a little finagling, I was able to shove his pants down a little further with my feet, giving him more range of motion. He was acting like a man on a mission, and he came faster than usual and collapsed on top of me. I twined my fingers in his hair, wondering what the hell that was all about.

"There, we've consummated our marriage; no one is taking you away from me."

When he said those words, it all made sense. He was still worried that his father would step in and cause trouble.

After a few moments of rest, he moved off of me, undressed all the way and then climbed under the covers. "Now, let's do this right."

I laughed and gave him a playful shove, "I should say so. I expect more on my wedding night."

"I didn't want there to be any question on whether or not we're consummated. The marriage can't be annulled…"

"Yeah, I don't think that's how it works anymore."

"No, I'm pretty sure that if…"

"Edward," I reached down, grabbing his cock, because I was done with the debate. I didn't have to say anything else. He jumped on me like white on rice.

The way he worked me over the rest of the night, well into the wee hours of the morning, I was sure everyone knew we'd consummated our marriage, very thoroughly.

There was a knock on our door, signaling room service. Edward slapped the side of the bed, looking for a "snooze button," making me laugh. He peeked an eye open at me, and my distraction caused me to trip into the doorframe.

He jumped up quickly, moving to my side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm hungry." I pulled my robe tighter and opened the door to pull the cart in.

"Tell them to hold on. I've got a tip for them," Edward called, tracking down his pants. He rushed back and reached around the door, handing the worker a tip.

"Good morning, and congratulations," she said with a smirk and a wink. I wondered if the whole castle had heard us.

"So what do we have planned today?" Edward asked me.

"Well, we were going to get our dresses, but we have those already. We have a photographer coming to take pictures, and the flowers will be delivered today as well."

"And you need to have your dress mended," he reminded me. I gave him a glare, but it was weak. "I present to you my éclair as a peace offering."

"Well, I declare, you know just how to charm a girl," I fussed like a southern belle, and Edward looked completely lost.

"Éclair, not declare." He held up the pastry for me, and I snatched it out of his hand and straddled his lap.

"There's something else you have that's cream-filled that I'd like to get my hands on."

"I believe you're the one with the cream filling."

"Oh, I don't know. I bet if I sucked hard enough, I could get some cream filling out of you."

He moaned, pulling my mouth to his. Breakfast was over.

The food was cold when we finally got around to finishing it, but it was still good. There was a knock on our door, and Edward went to answer it. He put on more than his boxers this time, and it was a good thing, too. Elizabeth jumped into his arms. "Hey, Poppet, have you been having fun this morning?"

"It's alright. I was sneaking around the castle and found a tower," she hissed like it was a secret.

"Were there any princesses besides you in it?" he asked.

She let out a sigh, her shoulders going slack and a pout on her face, "No, Mary, the castle lady, said the princess ran away and got married, kind of like you two did, but I didn't think you ran away. We just walked here, and then we rode a boat, and walked again."

"Sorry, she keeps losing me," Alice said hurrying into our room.

"It's fine, we were up anyways. Can you tell Rose that I need to take my dress back to Charlotte's shop again?"

"Of course, but why, was there something wrong with it?" she asked worried.

"No…"

"Yes, there was," Edward cut in. "The clasps malfunctioned. She needs to sew a new set in, preferable some that I can get off."

Alice laughed at her brother's expense, "Have a little trouble getting off last night?"

"Oh, no, I got off just fine, as well as my wife," he said with a huge grin.

"Little ears," I reminded. He didn't think Elizabeth understood yet, but we could never be too careful.

We met everyone down in the dining hall for lunch a little over an hour later. I had my dress zipped up in its bag and set aside discreetly. Rose had set up an appointment with Charlotte after lunch. The registrar who had married us joined us for lunch as well.

"You look tired. Did you not like your room?" Emmett asked him.

"The room was lovely. Unfortunately, its proximity to the bridal suite did have its downfalls." The old man gave me a cheeky wink.

Everyone had a good laugh at my expense, until they were interrupted by a man dragging a woman in behind him. His eyes settled on Edward, and he grinned triumphantly. "You can't get married." He held up a piece of paper. "You're already married, to Tanya. Say hello to your husband, Tanya," the man ordered, shoving her forward.

The girl moved over to where Edward sat fuming and stood by him, not saying anything.

"I'd like to get a look at that paper," the registrar who had married us asked.

Edward had yet to say a word, he just held a steady glare on the smug man, and I wondered if he was another person who worked for his father.

"This is a very interesting document, Sir. Can you tell me where you got it?"

"It was purchased from the local registrar. Edward snuck out of the castle after he and Isabella went their separate ways last night, and he met up with Tanya. She's his mistress, and she told him she was pregnant, so he married her. He can't get married to Isabella this evening. It's off," the man said a little too proudly.

I was shocked that no one was saying anything to him about us being married the evening before, or how I was pretty sure the whole castle knew exactly where Edward was most of the night.

"I didn't catch your name," our registrar pressed the stranger for answers.

"My name is Carlisle. I'm Edward's father."

"Well, Carlisle, I'm looking at this thing, and I can tell you right now that I don't think it's real."

"Of course it's real! That paper would hold up in any and all courts. Edward is married."

"That's one thing we can agree on. I don't think he signed _this_ paper, though."

"How would you know? You weren't there, I was. I was a witness, see." He pointed to another spot on the falsified marriage certificate.

"I'm not sure what you witnessed, but it wasn't these two getting married last night."

"Now see here, Edward is married and must not even think of entering into another relationship. I have the paper that proves it, and I'll take this all the way up to the high courts. This is a legal document, and it must be respected as one."

"Your document is a forgery. You're going to jail," the registrar stated plainly and nodded to Mary, I guess to call the police.

"This is not forged!" Carlisle insisted.

"I've witnessed Edward Cullen's signature, and that's not it."

"He can't deny it just because it isn't convenient."

"I know for a fact that document is forged."

"It is no such thing!" Carlisle huffed indignant. "Who do you think you are? Edward snuck out of the castle and married Tanya Smith, who is now a Cullen. I know you can't account for his whereabouts…"

"I AM the local registrar, Sir, you're going to jail, because even if I can't prove that Edward didn't sign that paper, I know for damn sure that I didn't. I'm definitely pressing charges against you for forging my signature as registrar on that falsified certificate. I know exactly where he and his wife were last night. My room is just across the hall." He shook his head. "I married them yesterday, before dinner, and I wasn't able to go to sleep until after three o'clock this morning, when Mr. Cullen finally gave his new wife a rest."

"Alright, Edward!" Emmett held up his hand for a high five.

Carlisle's face started twitching while he scowled. Just then, Esme stepped into the room, and their eyes met. "It's over, Carlisle," she said with a withering glare.

The last I saw of Carlisle was the back of him as he ran out of the room.


End file.
